


Co-Captains

by larrydirectionmcflied



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, England (Country), Football | Soccer, M/M, School, Smut, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 53,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrydirectionmcflied/pseuds/larrydirectionmcflied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and louis were co-captains, problem was they couldn't stand each other. They played well together, but only where football was concerned</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

*I don't own one direction and this is purely fiction. AU

Harry Styles was one of London Saint's finest football players, In fact he was captain, well co-captain.

He was the goalkeeper and he just filled the goals with his height and his hands seemed to be magnetic to the ball whenever it came near the net.

As it was his school team, it gained him quite the reputation, but he didn't need it. Harry was well liked with his cheeky personalty and humor.

He loved messing in class but always managed to get good grades much to the annoyance of some people.

He was part of the popular group in school. Almost everyone seemed to like him and had his fair share of girls fawning after him.

By almost, there was one exception, Louis Tomlinson, Co-captain of the London Saint's. The two just had never got on.

******

Louis Tomlinson was also one of London Saint's finest football players.

He was a midfielder/striker. He could play either and he was the leagues top scorer but also the top assist maker in the league as well so no one could call him a glory hog.

He maintained good grades, like Harry, but his main focus were football, messing in class and his friends.

He also had his fair share of the girls and was also in the popular group in school.

Him and Harry sat at the same lunch table but opposite ends practically.

Maybe it was Louis' quick wit that most people loved but Harry found annoying or maybe it was the fact that Louis couldn't stand how Harry spoke so slow.

Either way they got under each others skins.

They could just look at each other the wrong way and they would erupt in a fight, with punches flying yet they had the same friends so they tried to stay out of each others way for the most part.

Well, they tried at the start but mostly loved rubbing each other up the wrong way, just to get the other annoyed.

Their friends seemed to think they could never get on but on the field they played well together and lead the team brilliantly. But that all disappeared once they were off the pitch.


	2. Locker rooms, just give me my notes

Louis' P.O.V.

I was putting my gear into my gym locker when it was slammed shut in my face.

I looked up and saw Harry smirking down at me. I instantly felt annoyed.

'What the hell Curly?'

Harry's smirk faltered a bit, he hated it when I gave him any pet name, which I knew and loved doing because of this.

'Ms Gardening gave you my English notes, as we are such besties, both being on the football team and all. So my petal could you just hand them over so i can go back to my own life which doesn't include you darling.' Harry replied smugly.

I sprung my locker open hitting Harry in the face and he raised a hand to his face pulling back sharply. I smirked to myself, got his notes out and handed them to him.

'Here my darling enjoy' elongating the darling just to piss him off.

I grabbed my boots and started unlacing them.

All of a sudden i was tackled to the ground and suddenly Harry was straddling me.

'Oi you piece of shit, that hurt and you know it. No one, especially you, can get away with crap like that'

Harry raised his fist to punch me but I turned leaving him to punch the floor. He gasped in pain and I took my opportunity so I flipped us over by punching Harry in the gut.

He was winded and angrier then ever. He lurched forward punching me in the face and we started rolling around the locker room digging into each other,

'Oi Oi Oi Oi Stop split them now.' The coach yelled.

Liam gripped me around the waist and Harry was put in a head lock by Zayn.

I suddenly noticed the amount of people staring at us, with what I thought was sheer shock. It was the same almost every week Harry and I would just piss each other off and every so often it turned into a wrestling match.

But this was different, Harry's nose was bleeding and my eye was throbbing like mad. My ribs were killing me and Harry had scratches up and down his arms and so did I. We looked like we had both been mugged. Well I guess Harry did anyway. His brown curls everywhere. I almost cracked a smile when I thought to myself that he looked like he had sex hair.

My own hair probably looked the same and it hurt. Harry was a hair puller. I must note that and use it against him later. How girlie.

I must admit, we did look horrible though. I caught Harry's eye and suddenly felt no guilt at all. He was eyeing me and smirking.

I tried to lurch forward and just create more pain to him, anything really but Liam kept a firm grip on me.

This made Harry's smirk turn into a wide smile.

'You little shit what do you think your doing like? I will tear your face off!' I yelled at the top of my voice.

'Enough Styles, Tomlinson come with me and if you even look at each other the wrong way I will kick you both off the team and you will hand over your captain armbands.' Coach's voice echoed the locker room and Harry and I followed him as he entered his office.

We both sat down on the 2 chairs opposite the coach.

I slouched down further when coach began to yell.

He sighed and said after awhile 'Both of you have to get on, I am assigning you to switch dorms. You will both share the room beside mine so I can keep an eye on your progress.'

My eyes flew open and both Harry and I yelled about how unfair it was. But the coach silenced us.

'If you don't I will kick you off the team. I know you are extremely good players but I cannot deal with my captains at each others throats physically and emotionally the whole time. It's not fair on your other teammates. Have you ever considered what this does to team moral? No. You both are too busy yelling at each other. Now you both will stay in here and sort out something on how you will handle each others presence.'

And with that the coach stood up and left the round.

Harry looked dumbfounded.

From the distance we heard coach say that training was cancelled for today but would resume as normal tomorrow.

I stared at Harry for a moment and then sighed.

'So Curly, we have to make people think we like each other so we ignore each other. Stay out of each others way but when we are in the locker room or on the pitch we be civil. Agreed?'

'First off, Harry is my name, you don't know me so you cannot call me anything other then Harry. Second off, I will be civil as long as you stay out of my way. And lastly I still hate you no matter what so don't forget it' Harry smiled sweetly as he finished talking but his eyes were still cold and angry.

'Fine Mr Styles as your going to be so formal, since you are no fun at all, I guess i'll see you later in our love nest.'

I stuck my tongue out and made my way to the door but Harry blocked my path.

'This isn't a joke to me. God I need this team. I'm sorry I can't be a twat and do no work and still do well. I want to go to uni. I need to get out of this place so please i'm asking you nicely, stop being such a dickhead so I don't want to kick your face in every 5 minutes. Thanks much appreciated.'

He then moved and left the room in front of me.

I stared as he sauntered away from me. I was the dickhead, ya right. 'Well this is going to be so much fun.' I thought to myself. Not.


	3. Roomates

Louis P.O.V.

I sighed as I set my stuff down outside my new room. I reached out to grab the doorknob but it was swung open abruptly.

Harry gazed at me for a minute then snarled 'I get the bed by the window. Don't touch my stuff and just stay out of my way. I'm getting food, I'll be back whenever.'

And with that he pushed past me, climbing over my stuff and sauntered down the hall.

It took everything I had not to comment back to him straight away. Just remember count to ten.

Counting didn't help. 'Oi Curly you sure you want the one by the window? From what I hear the monsters that keep you awake at night like the window best?'

Harry gaped back at me open mouthed. He almost looked like he wanted to smile. He collected himself though, then muttered something under his breath and kept walking.

I smiled to myself. No one talks to me like that without a little sass hitting them in the face as they walk out.

******

I picked up my bags and plopped them onto my new bed.

I stared around the room, taking it in. It was big enough and had just enough space for 2 beds, 2 desks, 2 wardrobes and a mini fridge.

Harry's side was extremely neat and organised. I gaped at the fact he had even set up his desk with a pen holder and sorted his wardrobe out.

He must be ocd or something. 'He is going to hate living with me even more now.' I thought to myself.

I sighed and began unpacking.

I tipped all my stuff onto the floor and began sorting through it.

When I thought my side looked, well..... lived in, I whipped out my phone and texted Liam and asked him to come up and bring food and Niall.

*******

When the lads arrived we popped on a movie and proceeded to eat junk food and just be lazy.

At about half 10 the subject changed to Harry.

'Dude I know you hate Harry and all, for reasons I seriously don't understand by the way, but please try and make this work. You are both our friends and to be honest this whole fighting shit is just boring. I will never get why you both hate each other! I mean I love you both!' Niall exclaimed.

'Niall I always thought you loved me more though!' I replied cheekily.

'Louis, cop on. Niall's right. You love football as well why would you risk it just to fight with Harry. I mean yeah you don't like each other but is it really worth losing captain over?' Liam pipped in.

'OK! ok! ok! I get it. It's just he gets on my nerves! He's so cocky and the way he talks just goes through my head'

Niall and Liam start laughing loudly.

'Guys what are you laughing at? I'm being serious now! Serious Tommo doesn't usually come out to play. Make the most of him!'

When Niall got his breath back he panted 'Those are nearly the exact words Harry uses to describe you! Oh man, I'm weak!!'

'Shut up Niall! and I'm not cocky!'

'Oh really? I bet if we asked anyone on campus if you were cocky every single one of them would say yes, even the teachers!' Liam said through a fit of giggles.

'Whatever I can't help if I'm awesome.' I smiled back at them.

'Oh so true Louis, Modesty is also one of your strong points! Now Liam lets move it's 11 and curfew was half and hour ago so I say we head back before anyone misses us.'

And with that they left, leaving me to my thoughts.

******

10 minutes later Harry strolled in looking rather smug.

'Aw I would have thought little LouBear would be in bed by now. It is certainly passed his bedtime.'

I raised my head to Harry and just shook it and continued getting ready for bed.

'What no comeback? Have a left the sass master speechless?'

I looked up again and the smirk Harry gave me nearly sent me over the edge.

'Look, coach got back 20 minutes ago, and since he can practically hear everything that goes on in here I really don't think I want to be punished any further. I mean I'm roommates with you for Christ's sake. If it got any worse I think I'd kill myself' I huffed the last part out and watched as Harry's eyes filled with hurt, but I didn't care. I just wanted sleep.

I launched myself into bed, switching off the light leaving Harry in the middle of the room, fully dressed.

He sighed, stripped out of his clothes and slowly got into bed.

After about 10 minutes Harry must have assumed I was asleep as he sighed 'How the hell did I manage to get him to hate me so much?'

That confused me but sleep soothed my worries and drifted off soon after.


	4. no open fighting.. sort of

Louis' P.O.V.

When I woke Harry was still curled up asleep. I stretched and yawned while trying to make as little noise as possible.

It was then that I realised I really needed a shower. I grabbed my shower kit and a towel and headed towards the bathroom.

I stepped into the warm water and let out a sigh of relief. I suddenly felt a lot more relaxed, tension I didn't know I had seemed to just wash away with the water.

When I felt I was done, I stepped out of the shower and moved towards the door. As I reached for the knob, It swung open with such force that I stumbled backwards and Harry collased on top of me.

Are chests slide against each other from the wet of the shower and a heat washes over me.

Then I just feel winded.

I groaned loudly and Harry's eyes popped open wide.

"What the hell Harry! I would prefer if you didn't try to jump me as I leave the shower."

Harry's eyes went wider. I would have sworn they couldn't have got that wide.

Harry scrambled up and offered me his hand. "I'm sorry but next time lock the door or something or tell me when you are going to be in here"

"Hey! This isn't my fault! You were asleep! I was trying to be good rommate like we both agreed to be and let you sleep but next time I'll jump on your bed and make as much noise as possible just so you know i'm going for a shower"

I refused Harry's extended hand, rose quickly and headed back into the room.

Harry just looked at me in disbelief and closed the door behind me.

I dried myself and dressed in my school uniform. I went over to the mirror to fix my hair swishing it to one side and messed it up to give it the right look.

I smiled at my reflection but frowned slightly at the fact the pants were a bit tight around my arse.

I headed out to class without waiting for Harry to reappear slamming the door as I left.

*** A few hours later

I sprinted down the hallway towards the boys locker room.

I huffed in and began tearing off my clothes and shoving my uniform into my locker and fraticly put on my football gear.

As I was tying my laces of my cleats I finally looked up to see Niall looking at me smirking.

"What?" I asked as I finished with my right boot and started on the left..

"I never seen a faster strip tease ever, next time I better get my moneys worth!" Niall beamed wider.

"Oh I got my money's worth this morning" Harry chimed in.

I spun my head in his direction. 'Someone has got over his embarrassment then' I thought to myself.

"Oh Harry dearest don't worry next time you wanna little Louis love you just have to ask, no need to jump me after a shower." I smirked at Harry's reaction. He seemed to just flip to anger for a second then recovered.

"Oh Loubear that towel didn't show off your lovely arse though. I mean you should really ask your mother why you have like a woman's arse? just a thought?"

I flinch slightly. "Good to know you've been staring. Now I'll make you check it out as I walk away from you, you little twat." I head out of the locker room towards the pitch, smirking as I hear Niall Cackling and Harry grumbling.

I concentrate on the ball, the drills and the coach but I can nearly can feel the death stare Harry is sending me from the goals.

"Tomlinson good job. Take shots on Styles now though" I groan inwardly but say nothing. I just take a football and my way towards the goals.

Harry is still looking at me like he wants to kill me.

I smile widely then whack the ball as hard as i can. It hits Harry right on the nose and he recoils in pain. "Goal" I muttered to myself.

Harry stands up slowly and I swear he really looks like he really wants to kill me.

He looks hot when he's angry. I can admit it. But instead of worrying about that i just smirk as i dribble the ball towards the goal.

Harry darts towards me and slide tackles me.

I gasp in pain as I feel his cleats collide into my ankle.

"AHHHH!! You dickhead!!" I gasp in pain again holding onto my ankle.

"Goal"

I whip my head around and see Harry smirking. I launch myself at him.

"Oh no you don't" Liam runs up and prys me off Harry and Zayn holds back Harry, who isnt really looking at me he is looking towards the ground.

I follow his eyes and look down to see my ankle swelling and already turning a bit purple.

My eyes widen and I suddenly feel pain shooting from my ankle.

I wince and try put pressure on it but it just buckles.

"Harry take Louis to the nurse. Now. No questions just take him. The coach didn't see but he will be suspicious. If you take him he will at least think it was an accident." Liam said as he handed me over to Harry and him and Zayn jogged back towards the rest of the team.

"If you have broken my ankle, I will make sure I break your face." I say as Harry readjusts so he can half carry half drag me towards the nurses office.

"Don't worry I'll let you."

I do a double take and stare at Harry directly in the eye.

"What?"

"I said I'd let you. As much as I hate you the team needs you, you are like the best player. Apart from me of course" Harry says cheekily.

I smile despite myself. "Humble aren't we?"

Harry smiles looking relieved. "I am sorry though, I just lost it."

"To be honest though I did belt you in the face so you kinda had a right to be angry.... so I'm sorry as well but I guess we are even as your nose is a funny colour to be honest"

Harry touches his nose with the hand that isn't supporting me and flinches. "well at least i can still play, even if you have damaged my pretty face." Harry chuckles.

I roll my eyes and let out a puff of air as we reach the nurses office and Harry rests me on the bed inside the office.

The nurse checks me out. Nothings broken just bruising thank god but I have to rest it for awhile.

When I tell Harry (who has been waiting outside) he relaxes a bit.

"I got you an ice pack and stuff.. Now lean on me we have got to get back to the room. You need rest apparently."

I sigh and lean towards Harry but stumble. Harry grips my shoulders but still ends up on his back with me sprawled on top of him.

I keep my eyes closed expecting more pain but none comes so I open my eyes and I realised me and Harry's faces maybe an inch apart. Harry stares back at me.

"Are you ok? Can we kind of get up? I mean I can help you if you like?" Harry smirks when he sees me blush.

"Shut up Harry and just help me up you twat" I reply smiling shyly.

"OK OK lets just get back to the room." Harry says still smirking.

"For god sake stop smirking!" I huff which just makes Harry bark with laughter.

"better then fighting i guess" I think to myself.


	5. Back in the room

Back in the room.

Louis' p.o.v.

"Oi Louis wake up! now! The nurse said you have to take these." Harry said as he tried to nudge me awake.

"nnuuuuggngnggng shhupp arrryyy, sleep time." I grumbled back at him.

"please just for 5 mins, you have to take these. They are for your ankle to ease pain or something I dunno. The nurse just said you have to take them before it starts to swell more or else it will hurt more." Harry pleaded.

I sat up slowly, edging my way up so I was eye to eye with Harry who was kneeling beside my bed with a glass of water in his hands, pills and a glossy look across his face that resembled a puppy.

I smiled to myself as i wiped my eyes and reached for the glass and pills.

Harry smiled at my actions and watched eagerly as he waited for me to take the pills.

I popped them in and swallowed with a gulp of water.

"There. All gone." I stuck out my tongue for effect. "Can I sleep now? My ankle hurts and I feel like you were dropped on my head."

"Awh Lou Lou. Yes you can sleep now and you thank me later you ungrateful git."

I looked up again from my bed and saw from Harry's expression that he was just messing.

"Awh hazzabear. You really know how to take care of me, now fuck off. Without beauty sleep I might resemble that puppy look you gave me a min ago but a bit snappier." I stuck out my tongue again and rolled over, and drifted to sleep.

*A few hours later. 2am precisely

"Hhhahaaaaaaaarrrrrrreeeeehhhhhh"

"Louis, what? Are you ok? Is it your ankle?" I giggled thinking Harry looked cutehe was worried.

I was leaning over his bed where he had previously been sleeping and stared at him right in the eye.

"Did you just giggle?" Harry said and his worried look was replaced with a smirk.

"Harry I'm lonely!!!" I said rather loud and ended with a sigh.

"Ok.... so why do you want me? Do you want me to get Niall or Liam or maybe you're in the mood for Zayn? Or if it's the other kind of lonely I'm sure I could get some girl to help you with that." Harry grinned smugly.

"Nooooooo. besides I'll let you in on a secret..... I don't need a girl per-say... it could be a boy.... some boys are quite hot... like you when you're not pissing me off... Zayn's too pretty though... Am I pretty Harry?"

"Am... I suppose... Louis why are you acting like this?"

"I dunno I just feel free right now but I want a cuddle. Like now. So c'mere Hazzabear."

"Louis I don't know what you're doing but your kinda confusing me. Just go back to your bed."

"C'mon Harry. Don't you want a little Louis love. I mean all you get is Louis Loath." I burst into laughter at my own joke.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Louis I think you might be a bit like drowsy from the pills, maybe I should get the nurse or something?"

"NOOOOOOOOOO JUST CUDDLE ME!!!"

Harry's hand flew to my mouth and his eyes widened.

"SHHHH! Ok I'll cuddle you but stop shouting you'll get us in trouble." Harry removed some of the sheets and I climbed into his bed, wrapping one arm around his waist. He still kept a firm grip on my mouth.

"Ok. I'm going to let go now but first- EWWW, LOUIS"

I look up at him sweetly and say "Sorry you took too long. I had to lick you. Now shut up and just relax. Count sheep. Rest your pretty little head"

I nuzzled my head into his chest rubbing my nose into him and felt quite at ease as I felt sleep take over me.

"Whatever you say Lou." Harry said laughly silently, his body shaking slightly.

The next morning.

I awoke feeling a bit groggy. The sun was seaping in through the curtains and made my eyes sting a bit.

I tried to will myself get back to sleep but my pillow wasn't as soft as it usually was so I tried to turn and get more comfy.

It was then I realised something was restricting me. An arm was draped across my back and hand was placed on my hip securing me in place.

It dawned on me then that it wasn't my pillow. I looked up.

Harry.

"Bollocks! Jesus! What the hell!" I exclaimed loudly leaping from the bed somehow freeing myself from the tangled mess that was Harry.

I landed in a heap on the floor and winced loudly in pain.

Harry sprung from the bed looking around frantically.

"Lou what the hell? Are you ok?"

"Am I ok? I just woke up on a guy who nearly broke my ankle yesterday feeling dazed and confused and now my ankle hurts. No I'm not ok!!"

Harry just smirked.

"Get that look off your face Styles. What the hell is going on. Did you roofie me or something?"

Harry's face immediately changed.

"NO I did not" Harry shouted. "You were high or something on those stupid pain pills and insisted you get in my bed and cuddle me. I tried to stop you but you started yelling! What was I supposed to do."

My eyes widened. "Oh... ah sorry I guess... for like am... that and the roofie thing..."

Harry's gaze softened a bit. "Am.. It's ok just don't ask if I roofied you again.. It's kind of really insulting. I'm not that kinda guy."

"Sorry again and about last night I hope I didn't like scar you for life. I mean I have to play football and live with you." I smiled sheeply, turning my gaze towards the ground.

"Don't worry, a guy quite likes it when someone gives them compliments. I mean pretty is a compliment right?" Harry said smugly.

My head shot up. "I did not! You're lying!"

"Oh I'm not lying plus I'm totally fine with having a bi roommate by the way." Harry replied.

I just sat there wide eyed as Harry got out of bed and strutted towards the bathroom.

"Don't worry I won't spread that around if you don't want to. But that's the last favor you get. Back to pretending to like each other while actually hating each other A.k.a. Normal"

With that Harry winked and left the room.

Leaving me slightly blushing and dumbfounded.


	6. Lunch

Louis P.O.V.

The next week was somewhat unbearable.

In every class I was in with Harry, he seemed to catch my eye and just smirk.

At lunch he would catch my eye and smirk.

Basically everywhere I went he would be there smirking.

I began to avoid spending anything but the bare minimum amount of time in our room.

On the Thursday after my little 'drunk' moment with Harry which lead to my confession, I finally felt better.

My ankle seemed to be healing extremely fast and I started back football training.

After an uneventful practice I was famished.

I headed straight to the cafeteria for some dinner.

While standing in line I felt breath on the back of my neck.

I turned slowly and saw Harry's stupid face.

I scowled and frowned. "Don't you think that's somewhat creepy Styles?" I asked.

"Awh Lou Lou I thought you liked my creepy face?" Harry said with a smug look on his face.

"Ok. Stop. That smirk. No. Just stop."

"I don't know what your talking about Lou." Harry said and then bloody smirked.

I grabbed Harry's arm and proceeded to drag him to the nearest empty classroom completely forgetting about my empty stomach.

I pushed Harry in and closed the door behind me.

"Louis we never discussed whether I liked you or not. you can't assume." Harry said beaming at me.

"Shut up. Ok. I'm sick of you smirking at me. It's extremely annoying. I feel like your somehow going to tell everyone that I'm bi or something but guess what I have told all my friends and all the people I care about so just stop. That smirk just seems like your hanging something over my head and I'm just sick or it..."

I had a brainwave. I spun out of the classroom and headed back towards the lunch room.

"Louis where are you going? Stop! I'm sorry just slow down." Harry yelled from behind me.

I re-entered the lunch room, climbed on a lunch table in the middle of the room.

Every eye seemed to be on me and people whooped and laughed.

"Alright you lot. Captain, Oh sorry Harry Co-Captain of the football team Louis Tomlinson here." I beamed as I heard cheers.

"Well Ok I am bi. So girls come at me and boys come at me. I'm serious. Basically it just means I'm a bigger slut then you thought. I'm sure since all my friends know already about this and seem to be ok with it, that they will back me in backing me up if you have a problem with it." I ended and smiled sweetly.

I looked around and from myself locking eyes with Harry, a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Happy now?" I said and jumped down. "you can carry on now"

"Oi Lou!" I turned around and saw Zayn coming towards me.

"huh?"

Zayn gripped my head and smacked his lips with mine.

We pulled apart and Zayn said loudly "I'm bi too! but since Lou here has rejected me before, after sleeping with me may I add, I don't think we will ride off into the sunset."

I groaned. "ugghhh you said you wouldn't hold that against me. I was pissed, horny and you are pretty." I replied grinning and reached out to stroke his check.

Zayn batted my hand away.

Zayn then scoffed and crossed his arms but I could tell he was holding back a smile.

"Don't pout. You'll get wrinkles."

I beamed as Zayn's eyes widened.

"I don't believe you Louis! You must be like messing! I mean you didn't kiss Zayn properly and you do date a lot of girls. Emphasis on 'a lot' and girls" Someone who I couldn't see yelled.

I shrugged and gripped Zayn. I kissed him and pulled his body towards mine putting our hips together and placed my hands around his waist.

Zayn gasped into the kiss but didn't resist as I rolled my tongue into his mouth.

I heard a wolf-whistle and preyed myself off Zayn. "OK that's all you get. I'm off to do homework or something... just enter appropriate escape idea here, hope you enjoyed the show." I winked at no one in particular.

The whole lunch room seemed to laugh and go back to their earlier conversations.

"Later Zayikins." I yelled not bothering to turn and face him as I made my way back towards my room.

I strolled happily back towards the room feeling quite proud of myself. That went well. l i thought to myself.

I opened the door to be knocked back towards the wall.

I felt winded as I looked up to find Harry staring at me a look that resembled fury in his eyes.

"What the hell was that?" Harry said as he seemed to get closer and closer to my face.

"I just don't like it when you annoy me. Now problem solved. You have nothing to use against me now" I said smugly.

"Oh really? And the fact you love to cuddle or that you have had sex dreams about me count as nothing?"

My face fell. "I don't talk in my sleep!"

"Ah I just made that one up. You just confirmed it though! I dunno if I should feel flattered or not. I mean there is a lot of people you could fantasise over... I think I'm flattered"

Harry bent his head towards my ear and blew hot air on my neck.

I squirmed as I felt myself knot in the stomach and my pants become slightly tighter.

Wait this is Harry. The guy I hate.

The hot guy I hate.

Shut up brain. You hate him.

But he has like sex eyes right now. I can just imagine...

Stop. Get into control.

I placed my hands on Harry's hips, and traced my fingers in circular movements.

"Oh Harry you can't beat me at my own game." And with that I placed a chaste kiss on his neck and began to nibble and tug and stretch, pulling the skin on his neck soft then hard repeatedly.

Harry froze, the smug look on his face gone.

I sucked until I heard a groan from the back of Harry's throat. I pulled back lightly earning a whimper from Harry.

I smiled devilishly, and rolled my hips into his earning a louder groan.

The room door burst open and Niall burst in.

"Why didn't you tell me you were gonna do that.. it was hilarious I mean everyone is ok with it. I mean people are making slut jokes and girls seem to think you're hotter or something and... Oh"

I burst out laughing and got out from in between Harry and the wall.

"Hey Niall. Wanna go get food I'm hungry haven't eaten." I said grabbing his wrist.

"Lou What? have you become more of a whore? I mean I didn't even know Harry swung that way." Niall said frantically, his head dipping to the side. He looked quite like a puppy, I thought to myself.

I Laughed loudly. "Everyone swings my way after a while" I said with a wink. "But no I was just messing with Hazzabear. Wasn't I?"

"yeah ah just a bit of ah messing between ah mates..." Harry stuttered.

I smirked and looked back towards Niall. "C'mon Food. Good Nialler!"

"Ok ya I'm hungry too... but don't 'mess' with me Louis... I don't think I could handle you" Niall beamed at his own joke.

"Yeah yeah lets go. See ya later Curly." I spun outta the room and left but not without a wink to Harry.

Harry's eyes widened and he slumped against the wall and put his face in his hands.

"I'm screwed..." Harry sighed.


	7. teasing

Louis' P.O.V.

Every time I saw Harry from then on I made sure to smirk at him.

I even added in innuendos into everyday conversations just for the priceless look on his face especially since I coupled it with a look of innocence as if I had no idea what I was doing.

And the following Monday seemed a chance like any other to make Harry confused.

In English class we were paired together to analyze a poem.

Seems pretty straight forward but Harry's leg was bouncing up and down repeatedly.

I reached out and placed my hand on his thigh. "Harry stop. I can't concentrate with you hopping up and down like a bloody kangaroo."

Harry looked down at my hand and then right in the eyes.

"Louis... Please move your hand."

"Sure no bother, whatever makes you comfortable." I said with a devilish smile and began tentify stroking Harry's thigh while turning my attention back on the poem.

Harry grabbed my hand after about a minute, when he seemed to have recovered from my bold move and whisper yelled "Louis What! No don't do that. I...I...I"

"You what Harry? I'm only doing what you asked?" I smiled sweetly back at him feigning innocence.

"Just the poem, do the poem." Harry stuttered.

I smiled smugly.

"whatever you say roommate" I said still smirking.

We worked until the bell went, which when it did come, Harry bolted out the door making my grin even wider.

"Louis what did you say to Harry?" Liam asked looking concerned.

"Nothing. We just spoke about the poem. You can even check my work if you like Daddy." I said making a gesture towards my notepad.

"Yeah yeah Louis funny! You're a real comedian. I'll see you later at practice." Liam left shaking his head disapprovingly.

Football Practice A few hours later.

I ran into the locker rooms and quickly stripped off my clothes and pulled on my football gear.

No one else was there and I cursed my geography teacher for keeping me back for a chat about my attitude.

Geography is boring. That's it plain and simple. I think it's quite a good attitude to have. I mean livening up the class is practically my job.

Barking every time the teacher said shh was funny but she didn't seem to think so.

But thankfully my charm still works on teachers and escaped with just a 'Stern' talking to.

I was running late and dashed out onto the field thankful that coach hadn't seemed to notice my absence.

I looked around to see the team sectioned off into smaller groups working on particular skills and joined the nearest one which happened to be full with my closest friends.

I did a few drills and mostly kept to myself for the first five minutes but I never seemed to not talk, so quickly struck up a few conversations.

"Thanks for that lovely reminder of our night together again Lou Lou Bear." Zayn said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively who had just seemed to notice I had arrived.

I laughed loudly, grinning from ear to ear.

"Ha. Hope you enjoyed it 'cos that's the last your getting of this ass unless you buy me dinner and a drink" I replied grinning.

The group laughed and wolf-whistled at this.

"Oi BooBear if I knew you were that easy I would have tried earlier" Niall piped in (messing as Niall was as straight as they come).

I groaned at the nickname that Niall had heard my mum call me but before I could response Harry joined the conversation.

"Awh BooBear here would make you work though Niall, all the late night cuddles and drunken mumbling... He can get rather filthy."

My eyes widened. "You said you would keep quiet about that!" I whisper yelled at Harry.

Niall seemed to have sonic hearing today and said "Keep quiet about what.. I mean I know yee have gotten friendlier but cuddling? I didn't think you were a cuddler Lou?"

"Oh when he gets high on pain meds, he gets lonely for a cuddle. Begged me to let him in my bed." Harry said with a smug smile on his face.

"First off Niall if you were willing I'd happily jump you" I added a wink for effect. "and secondly-"

I grabbed Harry's shirt and spat words at Harry. "Alright you've had your fun now quit it."

Harry just smirked. "Harry please i just want a cuddle" Harry groaned the words for effect.

I stopped for a minute then replied. "You know you loved it." I said with a wink deciding if everyone thought I didn't care they would move on faster.

Harry leaned in to my ear so only I could hear and whispered "More then you think Lou... I want to do a lot of things to you.. let your imagination run wild..." I closed my eyes subconsciously and swallowed a gulp. "I wanna run my tongue all over your body and make you scream out my name as you come."

I half moaned at the thought but thankfully it was rather quiet but Harry still heard it.

"Enjoy having a boner during the rest of practice" Harry winked at me and unhooked my hand from his shirt and went back to his goals.

"Oh Game on Styles." I yelled at him.

He just smirked and everyone else looked confused.

"What was that Lou?" Liam asked.

"Oh nothing. It's just a roommate thing. See told you we were getting on." I said with a wink and started up with drills again.


	8. Teacher's request

Louis' P.O.V.

That night at dinner after practice, people seemed to be talking about me and Harry.

To be honest I didn't care, I found it funny.

Liam seemed very interested my earlier statement as when he finally stopped sending me looks and just blurted out "Okay Lou, what did you mean about you and Harry getting along?"

I snorted and cackled and to my surprise so did Harry who was sitting at the opposite end of the table.

"Well Liam.. We haven't killed each other yet so I think that's progress but I doubt you'd call us getting on well." I replied.

"Well we're not getting on in the traditional sense of the word anyway" Harry said slyly.

A shot Harry a look and said "We still wind each other up. It's way too fun to stop to be honest. Isn't that right my curly cupcake?" I smirked at Harry.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Yeah we haven't hit each other in like 3 days. New record. But I still want to beat the crap outta him from time to time. But I doubt I'd do it and risk getting kicked off the team. I mean I'm not stupid."

"See Harry's not as stupid as he seems." I said coyly, smiling wider.

"Still I avoid him as much as possible 'cos even I get to the point where I think I'll lose it." I added.

"Right back at ya Lou Lou."

Liam shook his head and turned back to his food.

"I really don't think they will last" Liam said to Niall and I pretended not to hear it as went back to my food.

The next day, English class

"Harry, Louis can you come up here for a minute?"

I glanced up from my work and scrunched my eyebrows together. I strolled up to the top of the classroom and shot Harry a 'What did you do' look.

Harry just shrugged in response and looked just as confused as I felt.

"Boys I need help with some supplies. Will you go to the teachers lounge and there is a supply room next to it and get 20 work notepads. Be careful with them you need them for final term projects but I think you both can carry them. Now off you go."

I smiled feeling somewhat relieved and headed out of the classroom closely followed by Harry.

We walked in silence and when we got to the teachers lounge we looked around and saw it deserted.

I smirked and said "I really wanna just mess it up.. freak the crap outta them when they come back"

Harry chuckled in response "Dude if you did you would be outta here no matter how long you said you would do detention for or who you would screw." Harry winked at me and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"I dunno I think teachers have a soft spot for the class clown , don't you agree?" I stuck my tongue out at Harry.

"Ya ya all hail King Tommo. But in fairness I think princess BooBear has a better ring to it" Harry smirked.

"Don't push it. We have had no fights in a record amount of time. Don't mess it up by being a bigger twat then you already are." I replied with a scowl.

"Awh Lou Lou you hurt my feelings" Harry clutched his heart and pretended to take offense.

"Let's just hurry up."

We walked into the cupboard and started taking down the notepads.

I reached up to grab the last ones but they seemed to be just out of my reach. I jumped up and down in frustration but i could only just feel them graze the notepads with my fingertips.

Harry sniggered "Move short arse." Harry reached up with ease and handed me the notepads.

"Shut up jerk."

"Awh that was a rubbish thank you princess." Harry said grinning widely.

I huffed and reached out to grab the door handle. I frowned and pulled harshly when it didn't budge.

I turned to Harry "It's stuck or like locked"

Harry's eyes widened.

He pushed pasted me and yanked at the door handle forcefully.

"ok just chill I'll call someone on my phone."

I took my phone out of my pocket and I frowned more.

Harry was pacing and his face dropped even further when he didn't see me pushing buttons on my phone.

"Well get on with it."

"I have no service." I said bleakly.

Harry's face filled with panic and started yelling and pounding on the door.

"Stop Harry the teachers lounge is like at least 100 meters away from any classroom and the closest is the gym which has no class now."

Harry slumped against the door and looked deflated.

"It's ok. when the bell rings some teacher is bound to come into the teachers lounge we can just call for help then," I suggested.

Harry just nodded meekly.

Harry put his head in his hands.

I just shuffled uncomfortably and thought to myself 'Great stuck in a room with someone I can't stand, who looks like he is going to cry from panic and I can't help but stare at his hair and want to hold and comfort him.'

"When did I get so weird" I thought.

"What?" Harry asked lifting his head from his hands.

"I.. ugh... said when did I get so weird... but I was kinda just pondering it to myself..." stuttered out my eyes widening at his intrigue.

"Louis you have always been weird so if you think you've gotten weirder then I think we should warn people." Harry chuckled.

"Hey" I shrieked. "I'm awesome!" I said arrogantly, sticking my tongue out in the process.

"oh totally" Harry said in a high pitched voice that resembled a girl.

"How manly are you Harold? How can I compete with your girly screams?"

Harry just smirked at me. "You know if you wanted to hug me, all you had to do was ask. As for my hair you need special privilege for that. But mumbling it to yourself doesn't count as asking"

"Shit.. What? oh god" I groaned. "You just looked so sad and you looked panicked. I don't want to see anyone like that not even you. I'm not that mean."

"I wasn't panicked.. i just don't like closed places and I just needed to calm myself.. you know recompose." Harry said defensively.

I raised my eyebrows. "I have four younger sisters. I know panicked and scared when I see it."

"Shut up. I can't help it!"

"Do you want that hug now?" I asked slyly.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Ya I do, just to make you uncomfortable." He stuck his tongue out at me.

I was a bit shocked by his answer but walked over to him and held my hands out in front of him.

"C'mon curly. If you wanna hug you need to be standing."

Harry hoisted himself up with my help and stood in front of me. "Give us your best shot."

I put my arms around his waist and he placed his around my lower back.

I breathed in feeling at ease as I pulled him closer still.

Harry responded by pulling me in even further which I didn't think was possible.

Harry's curls brushed against my face and I couldn't resist, I put my fingers through his hair and tugged lightly.

Harry grunted. I smirked and pulled harder on his hair earning a moan in response. I smiled wider my eyes closed and I continued tugging and massaging his hair.

Harry was practically purring.

Suddenly Harry slid his hands down further so they were on my bum and squeezed softly and whispered hotly in my hair "Since you get to feel my best asset, I get to feel yours."

I moaned lowly in response and pushed my bum further into his hands.

I still had my eyes closed and was just enjoying the feel of Harry's hair through my fingers and his hands on my bum.

I smirked to myself and then said "Seems since you raised your game, I need to raise mine."

Without breaking our embrace or removing my hands from Harry's hair, I placed chaste kisses along Harry's jawline.

Harry moaned lowly and gripped my bum tighter.

I continued kissing his neck and jaw and whispered against his skin "How long have you wanted to feel my bum ey?"

"Too long" Harry whimpered gripping my bum tightly again for emphasis.

"good" was all I said as I attached my lips to a spot just underneath Harry's ear which he seemed to be extra sensitive about. I tugged and pulled the skin in my teeth.

Harry gasped in pain and pleasure. He whimpered again as I blew hot air on the already purpling spot on his neck.

I smiled smugly admiring my handy work as I continued on a spot next to my first mark.

Harry just continued to moan lowly and gasp. "Lou awh"

Suddenly the door sprung open.

I raised my head from Harry's neck and was faced with the coach of the football team staring at me and Harry with a shocked look on his face.

His eyes flickered from Harry's neck to my swelling lips to Harry's hands which were still gripping my bum.

I pushed Harry of me gently and wiped my mouth still looking anywhere but the coach as I stepped back. I bit my lip waiting for someone else to say something.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck and broke the silence. "We were asked to get the notebooks but the door locked behind us." He said sheepishly.

Coach just looked at both of us and said "Detention after practice today. My office straight after. When I put you both in the same dorm room I didn't aspect this as a result."

Coach turned and headed out leaving me and Harry staring at each other sheepishly.

Harry smirked at me. "I guess you meant it when you said game on." and with that he bent down, picked up his pile of notebooks and left the cupboard.

I blinked a few times and regained composer. I picked up my set and headed back to class.


	9. Detention

Louis' P.O.V.

Practice the next day was somewhat awkward.

I mean Harry and I were normal, taking digs at each other and just annoying each other to amuse ourselves.

But I would catch Coach every so often looking at us weirdly.

"Louis... Have you done something to like spark coaches interest? I mean like of late?" Liam asked.

"No" I replied quickly. "Why?"

"Well if you haven't noticed, he keeps looking at you, Harry as well, with like a smirk or something?" Liam replied questionably.

"Oh.. am.. he caught me and Harry... am" I stuttered.

"We were arguing and he caught us but we made it out like we were hugging but I don't think he believes us.... we have detention.." Harry chimed in.

I smiled at Harry relieved. "Well since I consider myself a good actor I'm blaming you Harold!"

"If you hadn't been thinking out loud it wouldn't have happened either" Harry said slyly.

"Yeah maybe I wanted it to happen." I winked and headed back to training leaving Harry chuckling and Liam looking extremely confused.

After practice

I grabbed my gear bag and swung it into my locker.

I headed to Coaches office and was greeted with Harry shuffling his feet in the office clearly waiting for coach.

"Harry don't have your panic face on unless you want another hug." I said with a wink just as coach walked in.

I beamed at him and tilted my head to the side slightly. "So... what do you want your captains to do for you today sir?" I said cheekily.

Coach frowned a bit. "Louis I want both of you to wash the football kits."

My immediate frown seemed to give coach a smirk.

"Don't frown Louis, it could be a lot worse, you could be doing it with someone you don't get on with."

Coach chuckled to himself.

I narrowed my eyes "Let's get this over with. Harold move your ass. I want food as soon as possible which means hurry up!" with that I walked out of the room quickly and didn't wait for footsteps to follow, I just ran to the laundry room.

Harry burst in about 30 seconds later and huffed as he breathed "For god sake Louis your such a child" eyeing me as I was perched on top of one of the machines swinging my legs.

"Says the one who ran after me." I said playfully as I jumped down and poked his cheek.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Don't poke the bear!" Harry broke into a smile and poked me in the ribs.

"Hey!" I picked up a jersey and threw it at Harry with a smile spread across my face.

Harry blocked it and smiled even wider. "It's on!" Harry launched himself at me and started tickling me.

"Nooooooo.... stop... nooo.... I... can't.... handle.....tickling.... stop...." I said through gasps. I was on the floor Harry straddling my waist and tickling my sides and I felt myself unable to breathe.

Harry just continued to tickle unfazed by my weak outburst.

"This will come in handy" Harry said with an evil smile on his face. "Weakness number 1 for the Tommo, tickles. Good to know."

"Oi! I wanna hear machines working not laughing. This is detention. Don't make me come in there." We heard Coach say from the distance of his office.

Harry and I looked at each other and he burst into laughter.

"Shhh!! stop laughing" I breathed.

"Sorry but c'mon it is pretty funny!!"

I cracked a smile. "What's funny? The fact you seem to like be as close as you can to me or that we are supposed to hate each other but seem to bare each other more then we should right now?" I said with a smirk.

Harry shifted on top of me and slid his body so that his crotch was in line with mine and bent down so our faces were inches apart and whispered against my skin "A bit of both I guess."

Then Harry smiled widely, chuckling, and stood up.

He went over to the bags of flithly football gear and started sorting through them.

I stared into space for minute and pulled myself up regaining composure.

"Time to play is it Hazza" I thought to myself.

I went over to where Harry was and started helping him with the gear, filling each machine with clothing.

I reached out for the remaining shorts to add to my wash intentionally grazing Harry's arm, smirking slightly when he shuddered a small bit.

Harry seemed to brush this off as an accident and continued loading his machine.

For two minutes we continued in silence.

I finished loading my machine and looked around for the detergent. I smiled slightly as I saw it in the cupboard over Harry's head.

"This is too easy" I thought to myself.

I went slightly to the left behind him and reached up. I struggled not to smile smugly as Harry stared at the exposed skin from my shirt riling up. I grabbed the box as slow as I could without being to obvious.

I started to fill a cup up to put in the wash alongside the clothes.

I noticed Harry still looking at me. His eyes were almost hungry.

I smiled at him sweetly and said "Want me to fill a cup for yours as well?"

Harry seemed to suddenly realise he had been staring and stuttered "Oh.. Ah.. Yeah..."

He turned back to the machine and finished putting the clothes in.

I passed him his cup with a sweet smile and popped my own one in and started the machine. Harry started his as well. I closed the packet and headed back towards Harry.

I reached up directly behind him and reached up to place it back.

I brushed my crotch off Harry's bum in the process. He sighed loudly in response.

"Oh sorry about that. excuse me." I said sweetly but continued to linger behind him for a minute..

Then I went back to my machine, sat on it and swung my legs aimlessly and took out my phone and mindlessly flipped through my messages and twitter feed.

I felt Harry staring at me from across the room so I arched back a bit making my shirt ride up again and my muscles flex slightly but just enough so that I knew Harry would notice.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Harry bite his lip and begin to shuffle his feet.

"This is so much fun, but let's see how far I can push it" I thought to myself as I tried to suppress another smile.

I shifted in my seat on top of the washing machine and palmed myself slightly. To the outside eye it might look as if I was untangling a wedgie but it had the right effect as Harry whimpered slightly and continued to shuffle.

I was kind of surprised he isn't drawing blood from his lip as he seemed to bite it harder.

I finally looked up at Harry and smiled slightly and jumped down as a ding came from the washing machine.

I attended to my machine and made sure Harry had a good view of my arse as I dropped a sock and bent to pick it up.

Harry's machine dinged but he made no movement.

I turned and said "Aren't you going to put them in the other drier or am I the only one who is gonna do the work around here?" I asked cheekily.

Harry almost jumped but turned around and proceeded to attend to his machine.

I was finished before Harry so I sat back on the washing machine and watched Harry working away.

Harry turned after about two minutes of me casually staring at him.

"Hurry up now Harold. Did I mention before that I was hungry?" I said coyly before he could say a smart remark.

Harry turned back to his machine and finished about a minute later. He then sat on the machine opposite me.

I had turned back to my phone but I stretched again raising my arms further above my head then before.

"Are you doing that on purpose?" Harry snapped.

I looked over to him innocently "What are you talking about Harry? I'm just sitting here?" I put my arms down and gestured towards where I was sitting.

I then dropped my phone. "Awh crap" I bent down slowly and picked it up.

I examined it while leaning against the machine. I looked up at Harry and just winked.

"Awh screw it! You know I hate you right?"

Harry then cupped my face with his hands and captured my lips with his.

I kissed back eagerly and smirked into the kiss feeling quite triumphant.

Harry slid his tongue along my bottom lip nearly begging for entrance. I opened my mouth slowly.

Harry clearly didn't want to wait as he pried my mouth open further forcefully and gripped my hips.

His thumbs started to rub circles into my hips as he pressed me further into the machine and pushing are crotches together.

Our tongues wrestled and I rolled my hips into his earning a groan from both of us.

I wrapped my fingers in his hair which caused Harry to moan further.

Our rhythm seemed to get harsher and faster as our mouths and tongues got sloppier.

I heard the ding of the drier and smirked pushing Harry off me. "Back to work Harold."

I unloaded the drier and started folding the dry clothes without looking at Harry a smirk still spread across my face.

I finished and turned to Harry who was still in the same spot staring at me in disbelief.

"You might wanna unloaded yours there Harry. Don't want to be in here all night do we? I'm off to dinner. I might see you there if not back in the room."

I turned to the door but stopped in the doorway and turned back to Harry.

"Oh and you might wanna fix your situation.." I paused gesturing towards Harry's crotch. "before you head to dinner. Might get a bit awkward."

I winked and headed towards the lunchroom chuckling to myself on how priceless Harry's face was.


	10. Banter at dinner

Louis' P.O.V.

I strolled into the cafeteria and joined the line to get some food. I pondered on what to get and settled on a curry, water and a fruit cup after about five minutes of waiting in line patiently.

I looked around and chuckled to myself as I saw Zayn trying to steal Niall's food.

Bad idea. Niall was now trying to bite his hand and Liam resembled a babysitter or a father really, trying to separate them.

I sighed and ordered a brownie as well, knowing I would need it.

I plonked down beside them and threw my brownie to Niall. His eyes lit up. I smile spread across his face.

"I love you Louis!" Was all he said as he stopped trying to bite Zayn and started to rip the packaging off the brownie.

I smiled "your welcome and love you too." I said while looking at Zayn.

Zayn smirked back at me and nodded a thanks.

"So how was detention?" Liam asked looking rather relieved now that Niall was happily munching away and Zayn was no longer under threat of being eaten by an angry Irishman.

"It was interesting..." I said while tilting my head to the side and smiled thinking about it.

I started eating my food and raised my head when I heard Zayn say "Hey there's Harry"

I looked up from my food and smirked slightly as I saw Harry approach the table with a tray full of food.

He looked around at all the faces around the table, smiled slightly and said hello to everyone.

When his gaze fell on me I smiled wider.

He narrowed his eyes and plonked down beside me. I was kind of shocked but brushed it off and dismissed it, there were like no other seats.

"Thanks for that Lou." He said sounding a tad annoyed.

"Oh your very welcome Hazzabear!" I beamed at him.

Everyone seemed to be quite shocked that we were sitting rather close willingly and even further shocked that we seemed to be having a civil conversation without a teacher present. Well not counting Harry's slightly annoyed attitude but this was beyond civil for us.

Niall was the first to say something though. "What did you do Lou?" He asked curiously as he wiped chocolate off his face.

I smirked. "Oh nothing really... just left Harry to finish on his lonesome."

Harry who was drinking water spluttered and coughed and was gasping for air.

I patted him on the back, my smirk still spread across my face. "Relax Hazza detention wasn't that bad when I left was it? I mean you only had to fold up the remaining clothes." I said innocently.

Harry glared at me finally regaining his breath. "Oh it was great fun!" Harry said sarcastically. Then grumbled under his breath.

"You are so gonna pay for that" Harry said under his breath, that I heard clearly unlike whatever else he was saying. Which somehow made me only smile wider.

"What was that Harry?" Nick asked from across the table.

"Oh nothing just wondering if we had English homework or not?" Harry said unfazed by Nick's question.

"No we don't. She was out remember? We had a study class instead?" Nick said looking confused.

"Oh yeah. awesome." Harry said uninterested in what Nick was saying.

A few minutes passed and I was chatting away to Niall about who was the better telly tubbie when Harry reached across me to get a napkin.

I pulled back a small bit giving him better access to the bundle in the middle of the table.

Harry smirked at me.

I looked at him puzzled and turned back to my conversation with Niall.

Suddenly I felt a hand lightly placed on my thigh just above my knee.

I turned back to see Harry seemingly in conversation with Jade (one of our friends who seemed to be talking about some band I hadn't heard of).

I looked down confused as I saw Harry's hand resting on my thigh.

I shrugged slightly and went back to my food not really paying a lot of attention to it.

I swallowed thickly as I felt Harry start to move his hand up and down my thigh slowly, teasing me.

I tried to ignore it. Not let him know he was getting to me but I was getting a bit let's say, happy at his touch.

I composed myself knowing that if I moved his hand, one, people would notice and two he would get all smug.

I reached for my fruit cup and began spooning fruit into my mouth trying to look as natural as possible.

I yelped a bit when Harry palmed my crotch.

Everyone looked at me questioningly.

"Bit my lip but it's all good." I said as I tried to adjust myself but only managing to give Harry more room to palm me through my jeans.

He traced the outline of Louis jr. teasingly and managed to whisper "Mmm big boy" into my ear and licked his lips suductively totally unnoticed by anyone else but me and of couse Louis jr.

Harry's fingers seemed to just stroke and tease in such a way which it hard not to imagine what else he could do with them, which only added to my problem.

Harry used his massive hand to fully grip my clothed hard on.

My eyes fluttered closed seemingly on their own.

"Lou you ok?" Liam asked.

"Yeah I'm fine just a bit tired I guess." I smiled weakly trying so hard not to make a sound or a whimper.

Harry's hand went faster and I was surprised that no one noticed to be honest.

He teasingly went from a slow stroke to a fast pace leaving me rather breathless.

I tried to slow my breathing and concentrate on something else.

I was so turned on I considered jumping Harry in front of everyone, some part of my brain seemed to love public displays or just attention and it was not helping in this situation.

I sighed as I realised I was almost rock hard after fifteen minutes of teasing.

Harry then suddenly moved his hand away.

I turned to him, confusion written all over his face.

He bent over to whisper in my ear. "Payback. Try get out of here with that unnoticed." Harry said smugly while looking down a my crotch.

I gulped and began thinking of things to calm myself. Old ladies, spots, bad breath, car crashes.

Harry smiled smugly and patted my back.

Harry then picked up his tray and rose from the table. He emptied it into the bin, winked at me and walked a bit further then stopping and turning.

"Bye bye Loubear. I'll miss your fine ass. Call me later kay?" Harry said in his girliest voice.

I snorted. "You love my ass but please in public." I shook my head trying to look displeased. "At least snog me in public not just draw attention to my ass." I shot him a wink.

I wasn't letting him away with this and if public embarrassment was being offered up I was gladly going to throw some Harry's way.

Harry smirked slightly at my boldness.

Everyone seemed to be listening to our conversation, laughing slightly or at least smirking at the banter. Some people wore confused faces as Harry and I never never really had 'banter' per say openly before more like open insulting.

"Awh Lou Lou stop you're embarrassing yourself and me. I mean if we confess our undying love for each other, people will think we were in an abusive relationship or something... I mean the scratches on your back tell a story." Harry said smile growing wider with an exaggerated wink.

People looked on curiously, but laughed all the same. Most people thought it was a joke and I wasn't going to fill them in on our little game.

Blunt honestly brushed off as messing. Definitely my speciality.

"Now now Hazza. People don't need to know that. You being my sex slave..... now that is something they should know about."

It was Harry's turn to snort. "Oh baby you turn me on so much. Please take me right here. Right now. C'mon big boy! Let me please you" He said sarcastically as he moaned dramatically sounding like a bad porno and thrusted his hips.

It was then I was thankful my 'situation' had gone down slightly so I was only half hard, which was barely noticeable in my jeans as I jumped up from my seat.

"No one does the Tommo thrust accept me." I said thrusting to further prove my point.

Some people wolf whistled and cat called. I just raised my arms slightly challenging Harry.

Harry raised his arms in surrender. "Ok ok sorry master. Don't punish me or on second thought, do." He said coyly.

He then walked towards me and bent down and whispered into my ear. "Well played even I'm a little turned on." He winked at me, grabbed my ass then slapped it as he turned to walk away.

I kicked him back. "Twat!" I yelled loudly a smirk still on my face.

"You know you love it." Harry said without turning around as he left the cafeteria.

I climbed back into my seat at the table. Everyone's eyes were on me, most had a glint of amusement.

"What?" I said looking around the table.

"Yee didn't fight praise baby jayus!" Niall exclaimed loudly clapping me on the back. "And yee had banter..." Zayn said with a mock shocked look on his face.

The whole table burst into a loud laughter.

"Don't get used to it." I said unable to hold back a smile as I went back to my food.


	11. After practice bathing

Louis' P.O.V.

So the next few days got a bit.. frustrating..

After dinner the day we got detention I decided I was going to get Harry back but not just once.

Every time I got an opportunity I made him.. uncomfortable.

I had done it at least 4 times before last class on Friday.

Harry had been avoiding me clearly not wanting my teasing.

He bolted to every class and turned the other way every time I got anywhere close to him.

I arrived to English late and burst through the door.

"sorry.. there was like a... earthquake... at the other end of the hall.... in the janitors closet" I smirked as the teacher looked at me with disbelief in her eyes.

"Oh you must have rocked that short blonde pretty hard to cause an earthquake Lou" Niall sniggered loudly.

I shot him a look. "Oh I would never put my sex life before school work, miss you gotta believe that..." I said but I couldn't contain the cheeky grin.

The class whooped and wolf whistled.

"Plus I wouldn't want to objectify women would I? or guys... or rainbows..." I said looking around the room dreamily.

I caught eye contact with Harry who squirmed under my gaze. I smirked.

"Mr Tomlinson please just sit down before I decide to add you to the detention listings."

I saluted her and plonked myself into the only seat left in the classroom; next to Harry.

Harry shifted in his seat and angled himself so that his legs were so far away from me that they were almost off the chair.

"Harry please don't turn away from me. You know I love seeing your pretty face when you're flustered."

Harry shifted further away from me, so much so that he fell completely off the seat.

I barked with laughter as the teacher exclaimed "Harry please be more careful and stop messing in my class. Sit back up so I continue teaching the class and Louis please contain your amusement until after class."

Harry muttered an apology and lifted himself back onto his seat.

Harry engrossed himself in what the teacher was saying and occasionally taking notes.

He began jerking his leg up and down and biting his lip.

I leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear. "Harold please stop. You may be doing that to calm yourself down but now I can't concentrate at all and last time I checked you jerking your leg was how this somewhat started." I blew hot air on his neck for effect and he shuttered slightly.

I kept my head by his neck blowing hot air on his neck as he stumbled out with "Lou please you're killing me please stop." Harry squirmed in his seat for emphasis.

I placed a finger on the inside of Harry's thigh and ran it up and down it. "Well I'll stop so"

And I removed my hand completely and ignored Harry for the rest of the class. Well as far as Harry was concerned I was ignoring him.

I oppressed my smirk as Harry shifted in his seat the whole class acting more and more frustrated.

As soon as class was over I ran out the door to the locker rooms.

I arrived in and had just lifted off my shirt when Harry stormed in.

He stopped in the doorway and looked me up and down.

"Like what you see there Styles?"

Harry continued to look me up and down and then stared at me hungrily. "Yeah I do. Quite a lot really."

He was about a step towards me when Niall burst into the locker room.

Harry stumbled away from me and plopped down on the bench his face in his hands.

"You alright there Harry?" Niall said grabbing his gear and starting to change.

"Oh he is fine Nialler. Aren't you Hazzabear?" I said and walked up to Harry and rubbed his back slowly.

Harry groaned loudly and raised his head. "Stop Louis. You are just so frustrating!"

Harry bolted up from the bench and stood directly in front of me squaring me down.

"Don't worry Hazzabear everyone gets frustrated from time to time. Happens." I said with a smirk matching Harry's stature.

Harry's face scrunched together and then he tackled me to the ground, raised his fist to my face but I grasped onto to his shoulders, rolled us over and straddled his waist.

At this point about half the team were in the room and completely silent, staring at us wondering what would happen next.

"Don't be like this Hazza. We were doing so well." I stroked his check and slapped it gently then rose up and headed back to putting on my gear.

Less then thirty seconds later Harry lurched at me again. "You dickhead! You know what your doing!"

Liam held him back as I just smirked back at him not even flinching at his sudden movement.

I finished putting on my gear and yelled loudly, "I have no idea what your talking about, but your cute when your angry."

I chuckled loudly as Harry made a third attempt to lurch at me but again was held back by Liam.

All through training I saw Harry glancing my way.

Every time I made sure I didn't catch his eyes but did something along the lines of licking my lips, adjusting my shorts, stretching or drinking water suggestively.

It was quite funny as I could see from the corner of my eye Harry was getting more and more annoyed.

This all built up throughout the training session.

As training ended I headed in to the locker room a little after everyone on the team.

I sat in the locker room stripping down slowly and I was the last one in the room as I grabbed my shower stuff.

I headed to the showers and sighed as the water flowed over my skin. I felt instantly relaxed. The water loosened my muscles and I was just enjoying the hot water on my back.

I bent down to reach for my shower gel when I heard a grunt behind me.

I whipped around just fast enough so that when Harry pushed his body on mine we were face to face.

Harry pinned my arms over my head and bit down on my neck earning a whimper from me.

"This time I will finish" Harry whispered hotly against my skin as he began to grind down into me.

I was half hard within a minute and Harry seemed to have been from the start.

Harry got rougher and rougher. He was muttering obscenity's but I couldn't care less, all I was thinking about was the ever growing pooling feeling in my abdomen.

I matched Harry's rhythm as both of us yelled out like a bad porno.

Harry released my arms and attacked my mouth with his tongue and I felt myself harden at the roughness of the kiss.

I'm a loud person in general but the fact Harry's moans seemed to match my volume and seemed to turn me on further.

I bit into his outstretched neck which was thrown back in pleasure and he hissed in response.

I placed rough and sloppy kisses along his jawline and kept adding to the marks along his neck as if I was claiming him as my own.

I grabbed a handful of Harry's hair and he moaned louder then before making me twitch as he jerked up and snapped his hips into mine.

I kept my hands in his hair as I shoved my tongue into his mouth forcefully and massaged his tongue with my own.

Harry hummed in response and continued matching our tongues rhythm to our hips.

I threw my head back in pleasure at one point and Harry attached his lips to my neck and seemed to be in search of my sweet spot.

He nibbled on my collarbone and I nearly came on the spot. "Oh god Harry right there....ugghhh" I yelled even louder then before.

Harry smirked into my skin but moaned loudly as my hip rutted into his.

"ugggghhh Lou.... harder... ughhh soo hot..." Harry gasped out.

"Haz... I'm... go..gonna cum!" I moaned out.

"I'm so close, come for me Lou, now" Harry whispered hotly in my ear.

The sound of Harry's half broken moans seemed to push me over the edge as I spilled out in between mine and Harry's chests, closely followed by Harry.

We continued grinding until we rode out our highs and caught our breath.

We stepped under the flow of water and washed away the sticky substance that was spread across our stomachs.

"Have a nice shower Harry." I said with a wink as I grabbed my towel and headed back into the changing area of the locker rooms.

"Been a long time since I have cum like that." Harry said slyly slapping my ass as I walked out.

"Cheeky." Was all I replied as I quickly changed and headed out the door.

As I closed the door behind me I heard Harry singing away blissfully to himself and I thought "This could get a lot more interesting.."


	12. Chips flying

Sorry it's been like a week but here's the new chapter and thanks for the 1000 reads!! the number went red!! I don't know why but that was the most exciting thing about it for me!! Gonna dedicate my chapters to my followers from now on methinks :D

Enjoy :D

Louis' P.O.V.

The next few days me and Harry didn't really speak just gave each other knowing smirks.

Apparently people had started to notice that we no longer argued... like at all.

At lunch it seemed Zayn had gotten a bit curious.

"Lou? Harry? Have the two big bad enemies become bestest friends in like the world?" Zayn asked sarcastically.

"Awh don't worry Zaynie, my love of curly haired, 6 foot plus man boys who make me feel small, have got nothing on quiff baring pouty bad boys like yourself." I retorted with a cheeky smile.

"LOUIS! You said I was the only one for you!" Harry exclaimed loudly from across the table. He seemed to have been listening intently and was highly amused by my response.

I smiled wider at Harry. "Oh no! Both my boyfriends are fighting over me! Whatever shall I do!" I stuck out my tongue at both of them.

"Awh LouBear you said our love would remain hidden to stop people getting jealous! How will the world cope with knowing that your ass is mine!" Harry exclaimed rather loudly again.

I scowled. "No owns my ass, except me!" I picked up I chip and threw it at Harry.

Harry ducked and my chip narrowly missed his head but my second hit him right in the nose.

"GOOOAAAAALLLLL!!!" I jumped up on the table and started doing a little dance.

Harry grabbed me around my ankles and pulled me down to him.

I sat in his lap for about 30 seconds just looking into his eyes smiling widely.

Harry smiled back up at me and said "That's about the only goal you can score on me."

And he reached around my back and grabbed a hand-full of chips and shoved them down my shirt.

"Ahhh you little twat!" I stood up abruptly and shook until i felt all the chips had been removed from the inside of my shirt.

Harry howled with laughter as he watched me do my 'get rid of the chips dance'. His eyes sparkled with amusement as did everyone else at the table.

"Awh Lou, I think this is your best dance." Niall said with a mouth full of food.

"Oh you think you're so funny lads!" I stuck my fingers into the jam bowl which was in the middle of the table and spread it across Harry's face.

Harry stared at me dumbfounded. "Now I think you have found your look Haz!" I said and bolted from the lunch room but not before I heard. "Lou I'm gonna kill you! Come back here!"

I opened the nearest classroom door and slammed it shut behind me and slid down the wall beside the door until I was seated on the ground.

Not even 2 minutes later I heard Harry yelling from outside the door. "LOUIS I know you're in one of these classrooms. I have at least 3 witness's who say they saw you come this way!"  
"Crap!" I thought to myself. "To stay or make a run for it" I thought to myself. I made a heist decision. I bolted.

As I swung the door open and ran about 2 feet before Harry grabbed me from behind and threw me back into the classroom and slammed the door shut.

He stood in front of me anger in his eyes. I felt a bit of fear but a lot of arousal weirdly enough. I wasn't kidding when I said he was hot when he was angry.

Harry pushed me against the wall and pressed his body into mine.

He smirked slightly. "Louis you got jam on my face. Please kindly remove it." Harry bent down to my ear and whispered. "With your tongue." And for effect rolled his hips into mine slightly.

I bit my lip and looked at him hungrily. I placed my lips on his neck and whispered against his skin. "I dunno Harry I just ate. Maybe I'm not hungry." I placed chaste kisses along his neck and jawline and smirked when I heard him moan slightly.

Harry pulled back his head slightly, and ground his hips roughly into mine, earning a slightly loud moan from me. "Clean up your mess Lou." Harry said and pulled his head back even further and looked at me expectantly.

Harry was smirking until i licked a long stripe on his cheek. I licked his cheek and kissed slightly and proceeded to his neck and bite down hungrily.

Harry moaned in both pain and pleasure. He threw back his head and ground his hips into mine again.

I matched his rhythm but kept my teeth and lips in his neck creating a purpling bruise.

Harry and I were both panting at this point and our ever tightening pants were enjoying the friction our movements were creating.

I wasn't happy enough with just this though as I placed my hand over the tent in Harry's pants and palmed him roughly while keeping up with out thrusts.

Harry moaned louder and I undid the button on his pants and slipped my fingers in slightly almost teasingly. Harry sensed what I was doing as I toyed with the top of his underwear.

"2 can play at that game Lou" Harry said as he ran his fingers over my thigh and then pulled the hairs just under my belly button teasingly.

I groaned and slipped my hand in further gripping Harry in my hand and stroked slowly.

Harry's hips bucked up and he also slipped his hand into my pants.

We matched each others rhythm as we got faster and sloppier as we panted loudly both getting closer to our high with every movement.

"HARRY! Please tell me you haven't killed Lou. We do need him for the rest of the season! There is a reason you both are captains!" We heard from somewhere further down the hall.

We both stopped dead. We looked into each other eyes, panic written across both our faces.

We both removed our hands and did up our pants frantically.

We smoothed down our clothes and gave each other a once over and smiled guiltily at each other just as Niall burst into the room.

"Found them!" Niall yelled down the hall and Zayn and Liam appeared alongside him in the doorway of the classroom.

"Ahh so you didn't kill him Harry. At least he seems unharmed." Niall said cheekily.

Harry blushed and grinned. "You interrupted my attempt."

Everyone let out a chuckle.

"C'mon we have class in like 10 minutes, might want to get our books!" Liam said simply.

Niall and Liam shuffled out as did Zayn but not without giving both me and Harry a smirk.

Harry made his way to the door but I grabbed him by the back of his shirt and reached up on his toes and whispered into Harry's ear. "You can kill me like that anytime you like Hazza."

I winked at him and slid out in front of him and down the hallway.

Harry ran up behind me, smacked my ass and yelled. "It would be my pleasure LouBear."

I rolled my eyes and ran after him yelling "You better watch out Haz. Your curls might suddenly disappear if you keep smacking my ass."

A couple hours later.

We were sitting in the locker room after a rather tough training session and a long shower.

I was sitting shirtless on the bench. My limbs felt heavy as the toll of the training session took hold.

I wasn't the only one though. Everyone seemed to be totally wiped. Coach seemed to think we weren't taking the league and training in general serious enough.

I reached down and picked up my water bottle and took a massive gulp.

I looked to the side and saw Harry looking at me, his eyes were blown wide as he watched me swallow the liquid down. I took another gulp and stroked the bottle a small bit and watched as Harry shifted a bit in his seat.

I smirked to myself as I put my shirt on and winked towards Harry who then blushed and avoided eye contact.

I took another gulp as I was extremely thirsty,

"Harry what happened your neck?" Zayn asked.

I spat my water out in a huge splatter of water almost like rain.

There was an eruption of laughter from almost all the team.

Zayn smirked at me, his eyes looking at me teasingly, then turned back to Harry who's eyes had widened in shock.

"ammm... Nothing... I don't know what you're talking about." Harry's hand went frantically up to his neck covering the very prominent mark I left on his neck earlier.

"Jesus Harry it looks like you were attacked by a bear!" Niall said and the whole team erupted with laughter again.

"Who's the lucky girl?" Liam asked his curious side showing once again.

"no one. What it's nothing... I like fell over a shoe or something!" Harry stammered out.

"Louis did you fall as well? Your neck looks a bit purple as well?" Zayn asked raising an eyebrow.

"What no it isn't!" I said not even bothering putting my hand up to shield my neck. I knew there was no mark he was just trying to see my reaction.

"And anyway if there was it would have nothing to do with 'falling', it would have to do with Katie, you may know her short, cute blonde and the girl version of Niall, (I shot Niall a wink at that and he blushed a small bit) since she was the last one who dug her teeth into me."

I smiled smugly at Zayn.

The locker room echoed with wolf whistles and whoops of approval.

"Better watch out Niall if Lou has gotten to the girl version of you he might just be working his way up to do the real thing." Stan (one of lads on the football team) said.

Niall blushed again and let out a "g'way shut up Stan."

"Awh Nialler I'll always have a place in my heart for you but if you want me, you just have to ask." I said with a wink.

Harry dressed at lightening speed and bolted out the door.

"Zayn! You upset Harry now!" Liam said looking concerned.

"Don't worry Liam I'm sure when he is finished being embarrassed he will calm down." I said nonchalantly.

I grabbed the rest of my gear and headed out the door as well.

I jogged up behind Harry and yelled at him to wait up.

Harry spun around, fury and hurt in his eyes. "Go away Louis. You want someone to talk to go find some slut. I'm not in the mood."

And with that Harry ran away from me and I stood rooted to the ground.

"What the hell." I thought to myself as I watched him run further and further away.

I shook my head and made my way to lounge as I didn't think Harry really wanted me in the room at the moment.

I sighed as I sat on one of the couches and thought about the mess I was in.

"Why was Harry mad at me now. I thought we were finally mates" I thought to myself as I sighed and picked up the remote and flicked through the channels.


	13. Play off game

Louis' P.O.V.

When I got back to the room several hours later Harry was already there and in bed.

I stood in the doorway just taking the sight of Harry all snug in bed in. I had seen Harry asleep before but never really took in how peaceful and cute he was.

He didn't look angry when he was asleep which was a change from the last time I saw him and if he wasn't asleep, he sure looked it and was a better actor then he has been given credit for.

I sighed and plonked myself down on my bed sighing to myself.

I put my face in my hands and rubbed my eyes.

I sat like this for a few minutes and then quietly got up and undressed myself.

I decided I couldn't be bothered wearing pajamas as I was too tired to care.

I snuggled under the sheets and let sleep consume me.

The next morning

I awoke to the sound of an angry Harry.

"Oi Wake up!" Harry yelled.

I grumbled a response and buried myself deeper into the covers.

I heard Harry's footsteps approach and yelped loudly as I felt a cold breeze engulf me.

"For God's sake Louis wake up- Ahhhh What the hell! Since when have you slept naked!" Harry yelled in surprise.

I turned, while covering my bits and took the image of Harry in.

He was holding my duvet and staring wide eyed at me.

I smirked at him. "I didn't think you'd care. I mean who wouldn't want to see this."

Harry seemed to come back to reality as he picked his jaw off the ground and stuttered out "Cocky little...."

"What was that Harry?" I said my smirk growing wider.

"Oh just piss off" he said in a huff. "We have training in like 10 minutes. Remember we are playing a match today? Coach wants both of us there." And with that Harry threw my covers back at me and left the room.

I sprang out of bed, cursing myself for not setting an alarm.

I thanked God that I had my gear packed and I just slipped on a pair of joggers and a t shirt and headed out the door.

I arrived in the changing room with about a minute to spare.

"You look awful Lou. Did you even brush your hair?" Zayn asked looking at me worriedly.

"That's 'cos I haven't. I didn't set my alarm and someone didn't wake me up 'till about 10 minutes ago." I breathed out as I started hurriedly putting on my football kit.

I heard Harry chuckle dryly. "You're lucky I even woke you up at all."

"Well if I didn't play who would play instead.. hmmm.... 'cos I highly doubt you could play striker." I snapped back at him.

"There are plenty of decent strikers on our team." Harry replied bitterly sending me a cold stare,

I stared back at him giving him my best death glare. That slightly hurt.

"What the hell happened between you? You were fine before." Niall inquired.

"NOTHING" Harry and I both yell back.

Niall slumps back holding his hands up. "Alright it was only a question."

I think to myself for a minute as I actually would love to know the answer to that question. What had I done to Harry to make him hate me again.

I didn't have much time to think as before I knew it coach was calling out the team to start the match.

As I made my way out to the pitch, Harry grabbed my arm and whispered lowly into my ear. "Break a leg and don't screw up. We need a win to make the play offs."

I yanked my arm from his grip and snarled right back at him. "Yeah you better put your greasy paws to good use and actually save something for once."

I didn't wait for a response as I stormed onto the pitch.

Harry and I met again in the centre with the referee and the other teams captain.

"Alright boys I want a clean match. Coin toss for the away sides choice." The ref said motioning to the captain of the rival team, St geraids.

"Tails." He said while jumping from side to side trying to stay warm.

"Tails it is. Which way do you want to play?" The ref asked.

"This way." The other captain motioned and then shook Harry's and my hands.

He looked somewhat scared as the death glares Harry and I were giving each other didn't cease when we looked at the other boy.

The referee blew his whistle and the match began.

Half time.

I kicked one of the lockers angrily as I made my way inside the dressing room.

0 to 0 with 45 minutes played.

We had some good chances but we just couldn't seem to score.

I have never played this bad since I was about 12.

I punched the locker, trying to release some of my anger.

The fact me and Harry between us had given away 4 frees and a penalty did not look good to anyone.

It was a miracle we weren't losing.

Harry and I had been yelling at each other the entire match and everyone had seemed to notice the tension between us.

Coach burst into the room and looked around angrily eyes resting on only Harry and me.

"Styles. Tomlinson. On your feet." He bellowed.

Harry and I rose quickly and I avoided Harry's gaze focusing only on coach.

"I don't care about your problems together or your personal lives but when they translate onto my pitch, I have a problem! You two will buck up and play like the captains you are both supposed to be! You should be setting an example, not yelling abuse at each other every 5 minutes! You are on the same team for God sake! I really thought the ref was gonna send you both off for the language you were using! Now get over whatever differences you have now or I will bench you both!"

When coach finished it was eerily quiet and everyone was looking at the ground uncomfortably.

Harry was the first to speak. "I guess you bench us then." he said simply.

My head shot up. "Oh hell no. I'm not being benched 'cos you got a little insulted by-"

I was cut off as Harry tackled me to the ground and put his hands over my mouth.

"Don't you dare say a word Tomlinson. You can go be the slut around campus for all I care. I'm just pissed off I fell for your little game and actually got off with you." Harry whispered lowly so only I could hear.

He stood up then. I rose as well and said "I don't care what you think of me. Just play normally without insulting each other. Just until the end of the game and then you can go back to hating me."

"I don't hate you that's the problem." Harry mumbled to himself mainly and stormed out of the dressing room.

I looked around the room to see all eyes on me. "What are you looking at!" I said loudly and stormed off in search of Harry.

I found him in the car park beside the football pitch.

"Harry look c'mon half time is nearly over, please play." I begged him.

Harry looked up from where he was standing and was about to speak but was interrupted.

"Oh look here. Looks like football has taken a gay twist here." A man with hoodie and a St. Geraid jersey said.

He was with about 2 other lads who laughed along with him.

"I'm sorry have you got something against being gay? Or are you one of those closets who doesn't want to accept that they're gay and likes to cause trouble for other gays?" I asked daringly.

"What you say? I'm gonna beat the crap outta you for that one poof!" The man lunged at me but was stopped by a single punch by Harry.

He fell backwards clutching his face.

"You better back off before you catch the 'gay'." Harry said while staring at all three of them menacingly.

The man recomposed himself and stuttered out a "C'mon let's leave the poofs before they try something on us."

The men backed away and made there way towards the stands.

Harry turned towards me, "I'll stop yelling at you, if you score some bloodly goals" he said lightheartedly.

"Deal" I said. "And Harry thanks for defending my honour!" I said cheekily.

Harry shook his head and smiled to the ground. "Anytime."

We walked back to the pitch tension almost gone and I smiled at Harry as I spotted the 3 blokes in the stands. We gave each other a look and turned to flip all 3 of them off.

Our teammates looked at us surprised but we just grinned wider as the referee blew his whistle to start the second half.

Full time.

I felt so excited and happy when the ref blew his whistle to end the match.

Harry had saved 4 shots on goal and I had assisted on 1 goal and scored the last 1 ending the match 2 - 0.

When I scored my goal I ran the entire length of the pitch to Harry and jumped into his out stretched arms.

I wrapped my legs around him as he buried his face in my neck.

Harry's hands seemed to rest on my ass gripping slightly and all I did in response was purr a little under my breath and grip him tighter.

We stayed like that until Liam cleared his throat, reminding us that we still had another 10 minutes to play.

I unhooked my legs from Harry's back and slid down to the ground, a look of embarrassment on both mine and Harry's faces.

"ahh good goal." Harry muttered out scratching the back of his neck.

Thanks was all I said as I made my way back to my position to start up the game again.

I tried to ignore the smirks on my teammates faces but the red on my face seemed to give everything away.

"Lou Lou if you and Harry would kindly keep your paws off each other for at least another 10 minutes we would be ever so grateful." Niall said earning a giggle from not only my own team but the opposition as well and some of the crowd.

"I can't help being irresistible!" Harry yelled from the goal posts.

I looked back at him shocked but then recomposed myself. "Yeah well at least I can keep my hands off other peoples ass's, It's shocking really. Your hands seem to just glue to my ass" I countered.

Harry feigned shock though I was pretty sure I saw a little blush. "I would never do such a thing" He said with a smirk.

"My ass says differently." I yelled back.

"You know you love it!" Harry smirk even more prominent.

"Boys we do have a match to play here." The referee said bringing me and Harry back to reality and back to the fact that everyone was listening and laughing to our conversation.

"Sorry" was all we mumbled before restarting the game.

Now at the end of the match I was on Harry's back as he carried me back into the locker room, smiles plastered on our faces.

"Party in the lounge!" Niall yelled loudly.

Everyone wooped in agreement and excitement.

We all dressed quickly after showering and headed back to our respective rooms.

Harry and I walked side by side as we headed back to our own room.

"So Harry we friends again?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah about that Lou... Sorry for acting like such a twat. I over reacted about something you said and I promise it won't happen again." Harry said.

"It's grand but if it does happen again talk to me ok? I can be serious sometimes you never know! I'm sorry for whatever I said." I said with a weak smile.

"It's ok and of course we are still friends." Harry said a smile building on his face. "Now what you gonna wear to this party. I mean us captains have to look our best for the play off party" Harry said cheekily.

"I don't care as long as I can get myself a pint, I a happy man!" I said.

"You sound like Niall!" Harry replied his smile even bigger now.

I just smiled in response and thought to myself "Damn it feels good not having Harry hate me again."


	14. Breakfast banter

Louis' P.O.V.

I snuggled further into the warm slightly hard pillow i was sleeping on.

My pillow let out a snore and I jumped a little.

I looked up to see a sleeping, shirtless Harry.

Maybe it was 'cos I was tired or maybe it was 'cos I didn't care but I just snuggled further in and drifted back to sleep.

I awoke again with the sound of the door bursting open and Niall yelling loudly. "Alright lover boys up and-"

I looked up slightly still not lifting my head off Harry's chest.

"Oh I was only messing but I guess lover boys is what you are." Niall laughed loudly.

I winced and then heard Liam trudge into the room. "Niall have they got up-"

"Oh god maybe we should leave them at it. I mean.." Liam trialled off.

"Lads piss off there's nothing going on."

I turned to sit on the bed, turning away from Harry.

Harry whimpered and reached out for my waist tugging me back into bed.

"No... come back... warm..." Harry grumbled and I fell back into bed.

Zayn then made an appearance. "Louis do you wanna go-"

Zayn smirked at me as I tried to free myself from Harry's grip.

"Harry your not helping this..." I nudged him in the ribs.

Harry winced and his eyes flung open. "Lou come on! no need to get violent! I just wanted your warmth!"

I jerked my head towards the doorway which was full, containing a blushing Liam, and Niall and Zayn holding back laughter.

Harry's eyes widened and stumbled out of bed pushing me out in the process.

I landed with an 'umph' on the floor and Niall barked with laughter.

Between laughs he breathed out. "They... are... both... naked...." Niall was clutching his sides, bent over with laughter.

Zayn raised an eyebrow. "Looks like at least two of us got laid then. eh Tommo?"

"No one got laid!" I snapped back reaching out for a pillow to cover myself up with.

I glanced at Harry who was still wide eyed and clutching the blanket to his crotch in an attempt to remain somewhat modest.

Regaining some composure I said. "Ok now that most of my best friends have seem me naked and I'm feeling rather cold why don't we just say me and Harry will explain at breakfast, which you guys are buying for us by the way, and you meet us there in 15?"

Niall snorted. "Door was unlocked Tommo!" laughing again.

"Niall, the rule is if you're getting laid lock the door, we weren't hence breakfast is on you!" Harry barked out finally regaining his voice.

Niall huffed and left along with a sheepish looking Liam and Zayn looking rather smug.

When they closed the door Harry and I were silent for a moment then we both caught each others eyes, then burst out laughing.

After at least 2 minutes of side splitting laughter, I pipped out with "Ok ok breakfast... get dressed."

25 minutes later

".. So that's all that happened?" Zayn asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes you know I like a good cuddle especially when drunk Zaynikins." I said with a small smile.

Everyone seemed to be back to normal except from Zayn throwing me the odd smirk.

Lunch was pretty normal until "Oi Styles! Is Tommo the only one who gets free lap dances and his neck sucked off?" Matt yelled from across the lunchroom.

Harry's eyes bugged out and I scowled and said "Harry wouldn't go near you even if you paid him so I doubt you'll get a free one!"

Harry burst out laughing completely changing his facial expression from one of shock and sadness to one full of laughter.

"Awh the boyfriend sticks up for you Styles, that's adorable!" Matt chimed back..

"Come off it Matt! Harold here just enjoys himself he doesn't need to be tied down" I shot Harry a wink.

"But speaking of sucking, Harry I owe you a favor." And with that I got out of my seat and grabbed Harry out of his seat and began dragging him out of the lunch room.

A round of catcalling began and Harry grinned sheepishly and just allowed himself to be dragged.

"Don't worry Mattie, he's just 100 times better then you think he is." I sent a smirk Matt's way as Harry let out a bark of laughter.

I dragged Harry to the nearest classroom.

"Bit of Deja vu here Lou, thanks for that by the way but we dont.."

I cut Harry off by attacking his mouth with my own.

Harry just moaned in my mouth as I continued to kiss him roughly.

I traced his lower lip trying to ask for permission to enter.

Harry granted and I traced the inside of his mouth with my tongue.

I moaned suddenly as Harry's hands gripped my ass.

Harry laughed slightly against my lips but continued kissing me feverishly.

I detached my lips from his and attached them to his neck and breathed against his neck "I said I would pay you back."

With that I pushed Harry onto the nearest desk and straddled his waist.

I smirked at him before attacking his neck again and grinding down into Harry's lap.

Harry let out a loud groan which made me smirk against his now purpling skin.

I could feel his pulse in his neck and through his jeans.

The fact Harry moaned and responsed easily and loudly to me just made get harder.

Both Harry and I were both fully erect.

I slipped a hand in between us and palmed Harry slowly and he groaned at my agonising slow pace.

I quickened to the point where both Harry and myself were getting sloppy.

Tongues were lashing and we were rutting against each other, we didn't really second guess what we were doing and just went with it.

Harry slipped a hand between us as well and our pace quickened again.

I couldn't take it any longer and just slipped my hand into Harry's pants and he followed suit.

Both of us reached our highs together within seconds of each other.

It ended with us both panting and gasping and having slight sore throats from the loud moans that escaped our mouths.

With my hands now draped around Harry's neck from when I threw my head back in pleasure.

I looked Harry straight in the eye and said "Well I think that Matt would be very jealous of me right now!" I smiled widely at Harry, my eyes crinkling at the sides.

"Ha I think he'd be jealous of me for some reason!" Harry then attached his lips to mine while holding my face in his hands.

I laughed and got off Harry's lap and pulled Harry up with me.

"C''mon we need a change of clothes." I said as I grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him towards the classroom door.

As we left the room grinning sheepishly and giggling slightly.

We were met with the raised eyebrows of Zayn, Niall and Nick.

I looked around and then turned to Harry, shrugged and continued the journey back to our room.

I tugged Harry with me and yelled. "Next time you wanna eavesdrop on a private conversation, you should really try not to get caught."

"Lou it isn't really ease dropping if you can hear it over the noise in the lunchroom eh Lou?" Niall yelled back.

I flipped them off and just yelled back "Nothing happened, can't prove anything!"

I started running, pulling Harry with me before anyone could respond.

They were bluffing I just knew it.


	15. The next while

Louis' P.O.V.

The following weeks was a bit abnormal.

We had classes as normal and football training and lunch.

We played a few more matches earning a place in the semi finals which were set to take place soon.

Each match seemed to just effortless now that the 2 co captains got along.

And it had become a tradition for me to sprint the whole length of the pitch to jump into Harry's arms after every goal I scored and for our fellow teammates to jump on top of us in celebration.

Another tradition was for Harry to carry me off the pitch, piggyback style.

After just a few games, football for both Harry and I had become 20 times more fun.

I bantered with everyone as usual but what took me by surprise was Harry.

I mean Harry and I didn't fight. I mean at all. Which would have seemed impossible a few weeks ago.

We had become so close, I felt I could tell him anything really.

Nothing was ever too awkward or weird and boundaries did not exist between Harry and I.

To the outside eye, I bet it looked extremely weird.

To have 2 people who only a few short weeks ago had hated each others guts, now we were inseparable and were the life and soul of everything collectively instead of always avoiding each other like the plague.

It made me sad that Harry and I had never been friends before because it seemed like such a waste now.

But I had him now and I was keeping him.

I was pondering this in football training when we were given a 10 minute break.

I had my head tilted to the side and was running my eyes over Harry just trying to think about what had changed.

I mean before when Harry had used pet names instead of my own name I would get annoyed and pissed at him and maybe throwing punches or at least getting overly sassy, now I found it funny and endearing.

I must have been staring for a while because Harry seemed to notice and started making funny faces at me from across the pitch where he was supposedly talking to Niall and Liam.

I burst out laughing before returning an equally funny face which made a high pitched noise come out of Harry's mouth and he clamped a hand over his mouth with a 'pop' to try conceal it but it seemed every person within a 100 metre range turned their head Harry's way.

Harry's eyes were wide with embarrassment.

I barked out a laugh making Harry blush and he looked at the ground before making his way over stopping in front of the bench I was sat on.

I looked up, eyes glistening with tears of laughter.

Harry grimaced playfully and whacked me upside the head.

"Hey! Assault! You all saw that-" My melodramatic loud rant interrupted by Harry pushing me off the bench and smirking down at me.

"No one saw anything Tommo, dunno what you're talking about?" Harry said feigning innocence.

I glared up at him until an idea struck inside my mind.

I tackled Harry pulling him until he flopped alongside me, then straddled his waist.

I heard a few gasps and a "Told you it was too good to be true" and the sound of feet treading towards me and Harry.

I ignored it and preceded to poke at Harry's sides.

He let out a surprised yelp but then smirked and flipped us over.

"Awh Lou, I know about your weakness remember?"

Harry then started tickling me.

I gasped as I couldn't catch my breath and was just left flapping my limbs around, all while laughing uncontrollably.

"Stop! stop! (gasp) I'm gonna piss myself! (gasp) Help! (gasp) Help! (gasp) Captain down!"

Harry started cackling along and I took my chance and shoved him off.

I sprang to my feet before plunging on top of Harry again, sitting on his chest pinning his arms over his head.

I used this opportunity to regain my breath and Harry just continued to laugh uncontrollably underneath me.

My chest rose up and down unevenly as I struggled to regain some control of my breath.

"Alright lads breaks over! Time to...." Coach stopped when his eyes glanced over to where I was pinning Harry down.

"Oh for God sake! Captains please refrain from showing your fellow teammates your kinks please!" A slight smirk upon coach's face.

I blushed as did Harry and I stood up offering a hand to Harry who accepted.

"To be honest coach that was pretty vanilla to the things me and Lou normally do in our spare time."

My head shot to Harry who was smirking coyly, a smug look written across his face.

Niall started off the barks of laughter which left even me grinning slightly.

I placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and reached up to his ear and whispered "And you gave out to me for giving away secrets."

I winked and clapped my hands together calling the team back to football.

After about 10 minutes I looked up feeling a gaze on me and was met with Harry looking at me curiously.

I flipped him off and barked out a laughter which he returned.

Later that evening

A fair few people were gathered in the lounge just chilling.

When I walked in I looked around trying to find a seat.

I frowned slightly when I couldn't see one, not wanting to sit on the floor I strode over to my friends and plopped on Harry's lap throwing an arm around his shoulders and facing towards the rest of our friends by leaning into the armrest and Harry's torso.

Harry smiled at me, a smile I returned and said "Did ya miss me?" Fluttering my eyelashes at him.

Harry smiled wider and replied. "Oh Boo of course I did."

His voice was quiet enough that only I heard as he placed a small kiss on my cheek then patting my knee.

Harry turned back to listen to the conversation everyone else was having only to find everyone looking at both Harry and myself.

"What? There's no other seat!" I said nonchalantly shrugging my shoulders.

"BOO I'M JUST A SEAT TO YOU NOW!" Harry exclaimed loudly a mischievous look sparkling in his eyes.

"Sorry Harry I really am just using you for your body. Get used to it sweet-cheeks!" I placed a loud kiss on Harry's cheek and patted his cheek before turning to Niall and starting up a conversation.

For the rest of the evening conversation flowed and at about 8 someone suggested putting on a movie.

The girls from 5H had first pick and picked 'The vow' and most boys collectively groaned but were shushed as the movie started up.

Within 15 minutes I felt myself tear up slightly and to try to ignore it I started to play with the hem of Harry's shirt.

I removed my arm from around his neck but snuggled into his outstretched arm.

Harry pulled me into a comfy side hug as I cuddled into him further.

With about 20 minutes left in the film I felt a tear slip from my eyes.

Harry seemed to somewhat sense it as he hugged me tighter.

I looked up to find Harry's eyes glassed over.

"At least we are not the only sappy people though." I whispered to Harry, who looked down and smiled as a tear dripped down his face.

As if on cue a rather loud sniffle came from a group of girls beside Zayn.

We chuckled even though our eyes still remained glassy.

At the end of the movie, everyone was kind of silent except for the odd sniffle.

"If I get in a car crash please don't give up on me Harold!" I exclaimed dramatically to break the tension.

"Don't worry BooBear I won't!" As Harry exclaimed playfully back and pulled my face into his chest and stroked my head exaggeratedly.

I pulled my face up and yelled "I LOVE YA HAROLD!"

"I LUFFF YOU TOO LOULOU!"

We pretended to 'make out' making loud sucking noises, which lifted the tension of the sad movie from the room and replaced it with one filled with laughter.

"You do know Lou that both your eyes and Harry's eyes are all red.." Niall said smirking at them.

"Real men aren't afraid to cry!" Harry responded with puffing out his chest.

"Yeah and now that I have cried like the manly man I am, I'm going to bed to sleep, which helps me develop more manliness!" I rose form Harry's lap and flexed exaggerated.

Harry wolf whistled and grabbed my hand.

He tugged me across the lounge and we made our way back to our room skipping hands still linked.

People laughed at us and we had smiles plastered across our faces while laughing all the way back to our room.

When we had both had stripped down and were both in our own beds, I sighed.

"Lou you ok?" Harry asked from across the room.

"Am.. I dunno.. I was just thinking...." I breathed out, sighing again.

"About?" Harry asked again.

"Just... like... that movie... it got me thinking..... I just..... If I got in a car accident would I go back to treating you like shit..." I said a blush creeping across my cheeks as I felt tears building up again.

"Oh Louis, we're friends now, I'd like to think that you are one of my closest friends now. I mean the past is the past. I treated you like shit as well remember but I kinda learned to love ya." Harry said smiling in the dark.

"Ya... but that's it what if one of us just starts to get annoyed again and we just go back to..." I trailed off a tear leaking from my eyes.

I let out a sniff.

"Awh Lou don't cry! It won't happen ok? Just don't even think like that!" Harry said sadness in his voice.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Ya I promise, now come over here. You sound like you need a cuddle."

I rose from my bed and approached Harry's bed timidly still sniffling slightly.

Harry sat up and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me down into his bed.

He wrapped both of us up in his blanket.

I snuggled into his chest and sighed contently.

"You know I have learned to love you too Hazzabear." I said sleepily.

"I know BooBear, and I do love you. Now just sleep."

I felt Harry's arms tighten around me and he kissed the top of my head burying his face in my hair and inhaling my scent.

All I did was snuggle further and drift into a peaceful sleep.


	16. Gaming in Nialls room

Louis' P.O.V.

The next morning I woke to the feeling of a hand running through my hair.

I sighed in content and opened my eyes slowly tipping my head upwards.

"Alright LouBear?" Harry asked trying to mock my accent.

I squinted at him. "That was terrible. You're lucky you're warm or else I would have bolted by now or at least whacked you."

A massive smile cracked across Harry's face. "Well breakfast is soon so we have to get up and ready." He still was playing with my fringe and wasn't looking me in the eyes as he spoke, his gaze transfixed on my hair.

"Plus we have school and all that stuff" Harry added.

Suddenly I pushed him off me and bolted upright towards the bathroom.

Just before I went in, I turned to see Harry wide mouthed and staring at me in disbelief.

I couldn't help but laugh loudly and breathe out a "Yes!! First in the bathroom!" I stuck my tongue out at him and fist pumped the air as I slammed the door.

After I was finished in the bathroom Harry sprang from the bed and headed into the bathroom but not before slapping my ass earning a yelp and a scowl in response.

I pulled on my outfit for the day and grabbed my phone and keys just as Harry reappeared fully ready to go.

"C'mon Curly! We might get stuck in traffic or get hit by a flying elephant!" I through open the door and scurried down the hall hearing the footsteps of Harry behind me running to keep up with me.

Later that evening

Coach had let us off training and I was currently sitting in the lounge trying to read a book that was assigned by my English lit teacher.

I was just about getting my head around the plot when Harry plopped down on the couch next to me.

"Looooooouuuuuu I'm bored."

I don't even look up. "I'm reading Harry."

Harry sighed and moved my hands up in the air to make just enough room for him to place his head in my lap.

He snuggled his nose into my thigh and breathed out.

I automatically put a hand in his hair as I read while balancing the book on Harry's back and holding it in one hand.

Harry practically purred as I continued to tug his curls.

Someone clearing their throat made me cast my gaze away from the book.

"Alright Louis? Harry?" Zayn said sitting down in the armchair towards our left.

"Ya grand just reading the book for English lit." I replied.

Harry shifted on my lap and I looked down to see him giving an extremely puppy dog face.

"What's wrong young Harold?" I asked.

Harry said nothing just nudged his head into my hand.

I had stopped my hand movements and I chuckled slightly as I put my hand through his hair again.

Zayn looked at us with a smug smile.

"Sorry to break up the love nest but some of the lads were going to play fifa in Niall's room, you wanna come?" Zayn asked.

"No." Harry said shortly. He tucked himself further into me bringing his knees up to my side and practically curled me to entrap me.

I laughed louder this time and bent down so that I was almost eye to eye.

"C'mon Harry my book's boring! I promise I'll cuddle you later." I licked his nose and shoved him off my lap.

I stood and held out my hands for him to take, which he did.

The three of us headed for Niall's room while chatting about random stuff.

When we finally reached Niall's room we found it filled with about 8 other people.

We were greeted with a round of greets, which we returned.

Harry plopped down on the only remaining chair and patted his lap expectantly.

I smirked and held up a finger to say that I would go over in a minute.

Zayn immediately went up to Niall to play the game.

I went over where Niall kept his other games and scanned through them.

I whipped around holding a game in my hand and grinned like a maniac.

"Niall, Why do you have 'Hello Kitty Rollar jam'?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Niall looked up from the game wide eyed and stuttered out "I must be my sisters.."

"But you don't have a sister Niall?" Harry stepped in wearing a grin that matched mine.

The room burst into laughter as Niall jumped up and tried to get the game from my grasp.

I jumped onto the couch, knocking over Zayn, who then paused the game they were playing.

Normally he would have been angry but right now he looked extremely amused.

Just as Niall was about to leap on me I threw the game to Harry, who caught it and placed it high above his head.

"Niall we will never again bring out this game if you can beat me and Louis at a derby race." Harry said still waving the game over his head.

"How do you know what's in the game Harold?" Liam asked smirking at Harry.

"My sister's love the game. I probably told Harry about it!" I said protecting Harry not really knowing why.

"No deal!" Niall said crossing his arms across his chest. "Let's make it more interesting. If I win you give it back no questions asked and I get to give you and Lou 1 collective free dare that you both have to do."

"Ok seems fair. If we win though you are our slave for a whole day. You do anything we say no questions asked." I said smiling brightly.

Harry chuckled as we exchanged pinky swears and whispered to me "So you any good at this game?"

"I've never played it in my life." I said looking at him expectantly.

"Louis I can't play it for my life!" Harry whisper shouted.

"Then bluff!" I said and strode over to the games console.

"Ok who you playing with Niall?" I asked.

"Liam." He answered proudly.

"No joke guys, I'm like the master at this." Liam said picking up the remaining controller.

5 minutes later.

"..... NIALL WINS!!!!" Zayn screamed loudly.

Niall and Liam leapt up and hugged and high fived.

The room irrupted in cheers and people laughing loudly at the ridiculousness of this.

I looked at Harry and shrugged. "I never admit defeat... but they whooped our asses!"

Harry yelled loudly and jumped on top of me and let out sobbing sounds.

I giggled and soon joined in. We rolled off the couch and rolled around on the floor pretending to cry much to the amusement of our friends.

"Alright alright! I believe a dare is in order!" Niall yelled loudly.

Zayn bolted over to Niall and whispered in his ear then pulled back grinning slyly.

I glanced at Harry and then back at Niall. "Bring it on Irish."

"I dare you to snog, full on for a full 2 minutes." Niall said finishing with a mad smile.

Harry let out a sigh of relief. "Is that all? Oh please! BooBear give me those hot lips!" Harry said with an easy smile.

"I wasn't finished. We get to record it, put it on-line and you both have to make it as real as possible, sorta like gay chicken." Niall added.

"Gay chicken? Don't get how that comes into this?" I asked.

"Like add groping." Zayn said with a wicked smile.

I let out a laugh and turned to Harry. "As co captains we have to show these boys how to be the kings' of the dares!" I ended with a wink.

Harry let out a laugh as did everyone else.

"Well then get that ass over here!" Harry said with a smirk on his face.

"Wait... ok... go for it!" Niall said.

"I hate you Niall and mum if you're watching this just remember I'm your favourite son." I said to the camera.

"You're her only son." Harry quipped.

"Shut up Harold!" I said as I sat on his lap with either leg spread to engulf Harry's thighs.

I put my arms around his neck and Harry rested his on my waist gripping slightly.

"C'mon lover boys!" Someone yelled.

I flipped whoever it was off and leaned down and captured Harry's lips in mine.

I pecked his lips slightly first, then placed closed mouth kisses on lips which Harry returned eagerly.

I opened my mouth slightly and Harry copied my movements.

We moved in sync and I lent my head to the side slightly trying to gain better access.

Harry ran his tongue experimentally along my lower lip.

I let out a quiet moan and dipped my own tongue into his mouth exploring cautiously.

I got carried away with the taste of Harry's mouth that I plunged my tongue deeper and rolled it with Harry's as he let me take dominance.

I scooted up slightly so I was on my knees, meaning Harry tilted his neck up and allowed me even more access.

I stroked along his jawline and my hands rest over his ears with my thumbs still stroking his checks.

I moaned louder as Harry's hands left my waist and placed a firm grip on my ass.

He squeezed and let his hands wonder.

I placed my hands in his hair, yanked and pulled, knowing it would elate a moan.

Harry moaned obscenely and pulled me by my ass so our crotches aligned.

I moaned again and attacked his lips with new found force. Much more tongue and not a lot of chaste kisses.

Our movements got dirtier as I rolled my hips into Harry's causing him to grip my lower lip between his teeth as he matched his hips to mine, meeting in the middle with enthusiasm.

I detached my lips from his and kissed down, along his jawline to his sweet spot along his neck.

Harry threw his head back his mouth gaped open in an 'o' manner.

He moaned again as I bit and nipped at his sweet spot.

Harry seemed to pull my ass in further, his grip tightening again as he rolled dirtily.

I groaned around the love bite on Harry's neck as I changed the rhythm of our hips, teasing Harry slightly.

"Holy shit." Harry let out from above me. I smirked but it disappeared as I remembered where we were.

I broke from Harry's neck and stilled my hips, but placed a lingering kiss on his lips.

"Alright that's bound to be about 3 minutes. Show's over. That's bound to keep you horny teenagers at bay." I said as I pulled Harry up with me.

I took Harry's hand and lead him to the door of the room.

I looked around the room and saw most people wide eyed and mouths hanging open.

Some though had smirks. I just shrugged it off.

"Congrats again on winning Niall. And lads," I looked around the room finding the camera. "Happy wanking." I winked to the camera Niall was still using to record us.

I pulled Harry out of the room and closed the door behind us.


	17. The aftermath

Back in the room.

Harry and I entered our dorm room, looked at each other and laughed loudly like maniacs.

We were both clutching our sides when a knock on the door was heard.

We looked at each other, confusion written across our faces.

I reached over for the door and was met by the face of our football coach.

"Hey coach. Lovely night isn't it? Can we help you?" I said to him throwing Harry a look.

"Yeah, tomorrow is one of our last training sessions before the semis and I aspect my 2 captains to not be laughing like hyenas when they should be getting an early night." Coach said with a scowl.

"Well would you prefer we started yelling?" I said cheekily.

"Lou." Harry warned. "Sorry coach we were just about to go to bed. Night sir."

"That's the attitude Harry, maybe it'll rub off on Tomlinson here." Coach said giving me a disapproving look.

"That's not the only thing he rubs off on me." I murmured under my breath.

Harry's eyes widened. "Bye coach!" He said striding forward and slamming the door.

He turned around with a questioning glance.

"He didn't hear me Harold you worry too much." I said with a smile.

I turned away taking my shirt off in the progress and throwing it across the room.

I smirked feeling Harry's gaze on me.

When I reached my bed, I reached for my belt buckle and started undoing it looking Harry dead in the eye.

"You joining me?" I said coyly as I began to slide my pants off.

Harry's mouth had dropped open and he swallowed before responding. "What?"

"I said I would snuggle you if you went to Niall's room?" I said with innocence written across my face.

"Oh.. ya... of course." Harry gulped again before tearing his eyes off me to take his shirt off.

I slid into my bed and watched Harry with a smirk on my face.

He started walking over in nothing but his boxers.

I threw the blanket off me and patted the space beside me.

Harry just stood about a metre away from me, just staring.

"You just gonna stand there big boy?" I said sarcastically earning a smile from Harry who visibly relaxed.

Harry slid in and I wrapped my arms around him.

Harry sighed as I snuggled into his chest.

I started moving around slightly trying to find the most comfortable way to sleep when I noticed Harry was still a little 'Happy'.

I smirked to myself. I felt a little turned on by the effect I had on Harry which was still there even after about a half an hour.

I smirked again as I thought of an idea.

I turned to the side, completely off Harry. I felt Harry's gaze on me as I reached for my boxers.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked frantically.

"Relax Harold. I'm boiling but I will cuddle you don't worry." I said sweetly.

I threw my boxers onto the floor and slid back to Harry's side. Harry tensed up slightly.

I snuggled in further and placed a hand on Harry's chest and began drawing circular motions on his chest.

I edged further down and my finger tips brushed the top if his boxers.

"L..Lou..." Harry almost moaned out.

I looked up at him innocently. "Yes Harold?" I asked as I hooked my fingers under the fabric only a small bit, looking him directly in the eye.

"Don't tease. I'm already too worked up from earlier. Don't start something you won't finish." Harry breathed out.

I raised an eyebrow and smiled dirtily. "Who says I won't finish?"

I didn't even wait for a reply as I plunged my hand into his boxers and moved to straddle him at the same time.

I teased changing from slow to fast all while watching Harry become undone under me.

Harry was fisting the sheets as he grinded up into my hand.

I started grinding into his thigh getting off way too much on the look on his face as he approached his high.

Both of us panting, trying to keep the noises to a minim as we didn't want coach to knock at the door again.

I bent down and started biting and nipping at Harry's neck leaving a load of purple marks behind.

Harry let out a rather loud moan and picked up the pace, grinding furiously into my hand and I almost lost it at the sight of him.

When Harry was on the very edge. I stopped.

He looked at me with a very frustrated and confused look across his face.

I smirked as I kiss the inside of his thigh and made my way around avoiding a certain area, teasing to my full ability with a few kitten licks here and there.

"LOU STOP TEASING!" Harry almost yelled.

I put a hand over his mouth and licked a long stripe across where he wanted it most.

Harry moaned under my hand and threw hid head back as I kissed the head and placed it into my mouth sucking slightly.

I began to bob my head taking in bit by bit until my nose was brushing the hair under his naval.

I went faster and faster as Harry squirmed underneath me.

After a while Harry bucked up. I almost gagged but stopped myself and looked up at him.

I nodded slightly and he began fucking my mouth. I matched his pace and brought up a hand to tease along his entrance.

My finger creased the slightly puckered area as Harry struggled to keep quiet even with my hand over his mouth.

I nudged my finger in slightly and it pushed Harry over the edge.

I swallowed Harry's load as he started biting my hand in an attempt to keep quiet.

I realised him with a pop and he started whimpering slightly. I silenced him with a tongue filled kiss.

Harry continued to ride out his high and I was left grinding shamelessly on his thigh.

When Harry's breathing came down to a somewhat normal level he whispered into my ear. "I want you to come on me."

I lost it there and gripped myself and pulled frantically, reaching my high within a minute.

Ribbons shot across Harry's chest as Harry reached up to tug me as I rode out my high.

I collapsed beside him and threw a grin his way.

"Better get cleaned up." I said as I sprang up to the bathroom grabbed a wet cloth.

I wiped Harry up and gave myself a quick wipe then got rid of the cloth and headed back into bed.

I drapped a hand over Harry's waist and shut my eyes. "Night Harold."

"ah... night.. Lou..." Harry grumbled to me seemingly quite obviously confused.

"Harry you wanted a snuggle. Now I want one come on." I said into his chest.

The Next morning

I woke to find the bed empty.

I looked around the room wondering where Harry had gone but I heard him singing from inside the bathroom.

I smiled to myself as I started getting out of bed.

I had a slight sore throat which I shamelessly was quite proud of to an extent.

When the bathroom opened I was still shirtless but had managed to put fresh underwear and pants on.

I looked up at Harry and smiled. "Morning sweet cheeks." I said gravelly my voice creaking slightly.

Harry stared at me for a second. "Your voice... sounds so good." And with that he strode over to me and pulled me into a tongue filled kiss.

I happily returned it and let my hands roam over Harry's body for about 2 minutes before I pulled back.

"Sorry Curly. We have breakfast remember." I pushed passed him into the bathroom and shot him a wink before closing the door.

When I had finished I re-entered the room to find Harry fully dressed and ready to go.

I smiled at him and said. "C'mon I'm hungry."

"Your voice still sounds so sexy like that." Harry said a cheeky smile across his face.

"Maybe if your lucky you could make it sound like this again."

Harry's eyes darkened as I reached for his hand to pull him out of the room.

As we entered the lunch room everyone's eyes seemed to be on us.

A round of applause started and people started shouting things like "The kings of the dares!" and "You guys our such legends."

Harry blushed and looked at me sheepishly.

Niall really must have put it on-line I thought to myself or else word travels extremely fast around here.

I reached up to whisper into Harry's ear. "Wear it with pride young one." as I pulled away I smiled cheekily and slapped Harry on the ass.

He chuckled and motioned for us to join the breakfast queue.

When we got our food we headed to the table with our gang of friends.

"Neither of them is walking funny so whoever bet on sex you lost." Zayn said laughing as we approached.

I scowled at him. "Lay off Malik. Have I not taught you the art of concealment." I said smirking at him.

"Oh well we know Harry got head anyway!" Niall chipped in.

"What!" Harry and I said at the same time.

"Seriously Louis you most have let him fuck your mouth rather hard to do that damage to your voice." Nick said with a sly grin.

I scowled. "No I didn't. I think I'm just getting a cold plus a gentleman never tells isn't that right Harold." I said with a wink.

Harry just chuckled again as we both sat down beside each other.

We began eating and conversation around the table began to flow.

"So Harry, do you want to borrow some of my make up?" Jesy asked looking Harry dead in the eye.

"What? Why would I want to do that?" Harry asked.

"I mean you could wear those love bites proud for everyone to see but it doesn't really leave much to the imagination of what Louis is like in bed and Louis would get a rep of being a biter." Jesy giggled.

Harry choked on his food and I patted his back smiling slightly and shaking my head.

"I already had that rep." I said quietly to myself really but Jesy still heard as I continued stroking Harry's back.

I had finished my food and I stood up. "Catch you later guys. Harry?" I bent down to his ear to whisper. "Don't mind them just think of me on my knees to get you through the day." I smiled at Harry as his eyes slightly darkened.

"Son of a.." Harry said quietly to himself as I walked away laughing loudly.

Niall called me back and I just turned on the spot. "What?" I asked.

"You have like 20000 hits on youtube by the way. People love a good quality make out session." Niall barked at me.

I smiled. "When your as hot as young Harold and still look innocent everyone wants to see that." I said back to him and turned back around and headed for my first class.

10 Minutes before training

I arrived in and plonked on the bench and started stripping.

"Is this what we would get if we paid for the full sex tape Tommo." Zayn asked.

I chuckled. "I dunno. Find Harry and we will see."

Harry charged in and immediately stripped his clothes and pulled on his footie kit.

When he finished he looked at me. "What? Am I not late?" He asked looking around.

"Actually no you're like 5 minutes early." Zayn said.

"Oh.. my watch must be wrong oh well. Lou you just gonna sit there shirtless and make me hot under the collar or are you gonna start getting ready?" Harry asked playfully.

I chuckled. Harry was just his normal self.

I pulled on my kit and headed out to the field.

2 hours later

After a quick shower I was sat on the couch in the lounge with Harry's head in my lap.

Harry was watching some tv show which I found rather boring but instead of telling Harry so or finding something else to do, I started braiding Harry's hair.

Harry didn't seem to notice at all.

After about 30 minutes I was happy with the many strings of hair sticking out of Harry's head.

I chuckled quietly while I examined my handy work.

"Why are you laughing? This show is kinda serious." Harry said his eyes not leaving the tv screen.

"I'm not watching the show." Was all I said.

"Then why are you..." Harry turned to face me his eyes leaving the tv screen and he must have felt something different about his hair as his eyes widened and a hand reached up to his head.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR" Harry said sitting up abruptly.

I barked out a massive laugh and started clutching my sides at how ridiculous he looked.

"You're dead Tommo!" He said.

"No I'm not mr corn rows." I said as I pushed him to the floor and ran out of the room.

I sprinted down the hallway but I could still hear Harry yelling after me.

I reached Niall's dorm room and pounded loudly on the door.

"NIALL LET ME IN. THERE'S A SERIAL KILLER AFTER ME!" I shouted.

"What are you talking.." I pushed past Niall and tried to shut the door to find Harry had already reached it and he was pushing it open.

I tried to hold him off but Niall just stood there wide eyed.

I let go of the door and jumped to the couch.

Harry jumped on top of me straddling my hips.

"Payback's a bitch." was all he said before he began tickling me maliciously.

"HARRY!!!! HARRY!!! STOP!!!" I squirmed on the couch laughing loudly while gasping for air.

"Ok Harry I think he has had enough." Liam said as he pulled Harry off me.

I looked around the room smiling slightly to see Niall, Zayn, Nick and Liam all looking back and forth between Harry and me.

I looked back at Harry who was still in Liam's hold and let out another bark of laughter.

"What happened your hair Harry?" Zayn asked chuckling as Niall and Liam tried to keep there laughter in.

"Ask that bastard!" Harry said pointing to me.

I shrugged and said "I was bored."

"You could have told me! I would have changed the channel you didn't have to go wrecking my hair!" Harry protested.

"It's not ruined." I walked over to him and put my hands in his hair and undid the braids.

His hair resembled a curly mess. "There you go. Afro powers activate." I said.

Harry glared at me and walked out of the room.

I followed him and as I ran past him I yelled. "Admit it. It was a good excuse for you to grind me again eh?" I sped up laughing loudly.

"YOU WISH TOMLINSON!" Harry yelled back to me.


	18. Build up to the semi final

Louis' P.O.V.

I realised that I had started some kind of war between myself and Harry when I found my pencil case full of shaving cream.

Spilled water over crotches, embarrassing ring tones and letters, spreading rumors, sending inappropriate pictures to mothers and/or sisters and/or Niall and changing desktop backgrounds. 

Juvenile yes, but even I had a chuckle at it.

But a quick visit to the wash room fixed it.

My pencil case no longer smelled of shaving cream and now a good amount of Harry's underwear itched.

Except his tighty whiteys which I found rather funny, Harry had to at least wear underwear for gym and training so I made sure to point out his beautiful underwear to the entire team.

Plus him shifting uneasily in class brightened my day.

Harry looked good blushing.

After I seemed to have pointed it out to the 20th person Harry tugged me aside.

"Louis, just so you know you asked for this and don't complain to me when it turns out bad for you." Harry winked at me before picking up his gear and heading out the door.

I grinned widely and looked around the room. "Wonder what is heading my way boys."

Semi Final Game Day

Harry woke me up by kicking me out of bed.

"Awh Harold I need all the love I can get today. Semi finals! I thought we were tight again, I mean we cuddled." I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively.

"Lou we were always tight just you need to be taught not to wreck the curls." Harry said while climbing out of bed and heading to the bathroom, butt naked.

I smiled slowly and gathered the stuff I needed for the match.

My jaw dropped as I opened my own underwear drawer.

"Harry I knew you had some kinks but even I have only worn something this lacy maybe twice in my life." I said holding one of the many different coloured thongs that filled my drawer.

Harry came out of the bathroom grinning widely. "Well you can't go commando Lou, so pick your fave colour."

I glanced down at the drawer again and sighed. "I'll go classic, black I think but can I ask why do you have so many pairs?"

"Lou I will go to extreme lengths to get my proper revenge and seeing Niall's face when you stride in with those on, will be a very good start." Harry said cocking an eyebrow.

I blushed slightly. "You never know I might turn him." I said hoping to not let my embarrassment show.

I strode past Harry into the bathroom, changed and got ready.

When I re emerged Harry was waiting on my bed smiling smugly.

"What do I not get a peak?" Harry asked.

"Nope never." I said sticking out my tongue.

I had joggers on and a plain t shirt. Breakfast first. I thought to myself as I grabbed my gear.

"C'mon kinky I need food."

With that Harry and I made our way to the lunchroom. The smug smile on Harry's lips still present we got our food and sat down with most of the other football players.

"Oh Harry's looking smug, guess someone got laid." Niall exclaimed loudly.

"Niall please contain your jealously and no Harry didn't get laid." I said with narrow eyes.

"No I didn't... It's much better then that." Harry said throwing me a smug look.

"And look at that we should be getting to the locker rooms so we can warm up and all that." I said grabbing Harry by the arm.

We both had finished our food so Harry really had no excuse to disagree.

As soon as I entered the locker room I darted for the bathroom door.

"Nope LouBear, Everyone gets changed together. It's the rule isn't it?" Harry said with smirk tugged across his face.

I trudged over to the bench and proceeded to take my clothes off as fast as possible and tried to tug on my shorts.

I pulled them on without much notice of the others and threw on my football shirt.

There was a bang and I looked around to see it was just Harry's boots dropping to the ground.

"Oh sorry Lou can you bend down and pick those up for me." Harry said not even looking up.

I sighed and bent over to pick them up.

"Louis... What are you wearing?" Niall asked.

"What?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"Turn around again." Niall said.

I turned slowly hoping Niall would think he was just seeing things.

Zayn burst into laughter as he seemed to have been watching the scene unfold.

"Lace...... thong...... You kinky bastard Lou!" Zayn managed to choke out between laughs.

"What Louis is wearing a thong!" Niall shrieked.

Liam seemed to be the only one blushing as the rest of the team burst into laughter, a few trying to spin my around to get a better look.

"Stop! Don't blame me, Blame Harry!"

My eyes bulged out of their sockets as I realised what I had said.

"He took my underwear.... prank war!" I said frankly.

"Oh Lou, we all know me and you are going to ride off into the sunset. Stop denying it." Harry said with a cheeky smile as he made his way past me out of the locker room.

I watched him leave not really believing what he just said.

"You are so dead Styles." I said to myself.

As I trudged out onto the pitch, my teammates still had grins on there faces and were casting glances my way.

I marched up to the referee after warm up to be met also by Harry and the opposing captain.

I completely ignored the other captain and just gave Harry the death stare.

We had the coin toss in our favor and as we walked back to set up to start Harry slapped my ass and ran for the goals.

"I really hope you make good use of your hands now Styles, 'cause I'm chopping them off after the game!" I yelled towards him.

"You'd never do that. You love my hands." Harry said with a slight smirk.

"Yeah I'd love to ram them down your throat." I countered.

"I know something else you want to ram down my throat."

"HARRY EDWARD STYLES! I better have heard you wrong and that was a football term."

A female stood yelling at Harry from the stands, her hands on her hips but she stood with menace.

"It's a goalie term mum." Harry said sheepishly.

I smiled brightly. "Sorry Ms. Styles but I do believe I never heard such a term beforehand."

"Louis don't make a bad impression on your future mother in law." Niall chirped in.

Harry and I sent Niall a scowl but he still beamed brightly at Harry's mum.

"Niall is this the boy you were telling me about? The one who is Harry's new boyfriend? Hello dear. I'm Anne Harry's mum."

"He's not my boyfriend." "I'm not his boyfriend." Harry and I said at the same time.

"Oh so this isn't your roommate who you said was "fit" and had the "incredible" arse?" Anne said.

Harry's cheeks flamed red.

"How do you even know this? And why were you talking to Niall?" Harry said faster then I have ever heard him speak before.

"Niall and I talk at least once a month. He keeps me up to date with the gossip." Anne said.

"Well.... Time for football." Niall said running back towards his position on the pitch.

I sighed looked from Harry to his mum and shook my head looking at the ground.


	19. Semi final

Louis' P.O.V.

As the whistle blew for the start of the match I quickly went into match mode.

Get the ball.

Tackle.

Defend.

Attack.

As we approached half time I stole the ball and sprinted down field.

With no real challenge from the opposition I headed straight for goal, I was on my own basically.

I looked up as I struck the ball, looked the goalie straight in the eyes, smirked and kicked.

The ball shot straight past the keeper and an uproar erupted from the crowd.

As per tradition I hugged my teammates in celebration and then ran up to Harry who scooped me up.

He slapped my ass and grabbed at the thong I was wearing and pulled.

It snapped back and I yelped before slapping Harry repeatedly as he howled in laughter.

Harry fell to the ground, gasping for air as he continued to laugh loudly.

My fellow teammates sniggered along.

I stopped hitting him long enough to straddle him, grab his chin, looked him directly in the eye and said, "You'll pay for that one Styles." I smirked and winked before getting up and walking back to my position centre field.

When I looked back to Harry's goals he had a sloppy grin on his face and I could tell from even where I was that he was turned on.

I turned away still smirking even as the ref blew the whistle for half time.

As I entered the locker room Stan let out a loud "Give it for our sexually charged captains who have been playing a blinder!"

"I admit nothing." I said with a smirk on my face.

"The thong does all the talking babes." Harry said smugly.

I narrowed my eyes at Harry but before I could retort, coach stepped in.

"Listen up boys! We have not won and we will not win unless we keep playing to this standard or better. From what I heard from a few rather loud players on the other team, they will target Tomlinson closely. So I want it played more to the left wing and unless Louis gets a free spot, you keep the ball yourself. Got it?"

"Yes sir." Michael replied.

I sat on the bench and listened vaguely to coach's new plays as I sucked on a water bottle.

Harry, who was sitting beside side suddenly grabbed my knee and murmured "Stop."

I glanced at him from the side and cocked an eyebrow in question, still drinking from the water.

Harry glanced at my lips and I smiled slightly around the bottle and hollowed my cheeks further and began to slowly rock the bottle back and forth in my mouth, which no one would really have noticed unless they were paying enough attention.

Harry noticed.

He shifted slightly in his seat never glancing away from my lips as his eyes slowly got darker.

"Styles!"

Harry broke his gaze away from me and whipped his head up to look at coach.

"Yeah...?" Harry asked.

"If you would kindly repeat the instruction I just gave you."

"Am... stay in goals... and keep the ball out..." Harry said shrugging.

The locker room filled with laughter and Harry looked towards me sheepishly.

I winked at him and he scowled.

"No Styles I said if it comes to it, are you willing to take a penalty and you would know that if you hadn't been staring at Tomlinson and Tomlinson don't get me started on what you were doing." Coach said.

I smiled brightly and replied. "I was just sitting here drinking."

"Sure you were. Now c'mon on your feet lads we have a game to win."

I made my way to exit the locker room with the rest of my teammates but something gripped my arm and held me in place.

"If anyone notices how hard I am it will be you who will be punished." Harry said directly into my ear staying where he was for a few more seconds to leave his breath hit my neck hotly.

"I did nothing Styles." I said cheekily and took my arm out of Harry's grip and walked back out on the field.

Back on the field it's back to attack, defend and just run.

With about 10 minutes left the opposition earn themselves a corner.

It's struck and it sails into Harry's net but a player was holding Harry back.

Our team erupts into bursts of "He was held back." "That should be a goal kick." "Are you blind ref!"

But all to no prevail.

I go up to Harry put 2 fingers under his chin to make him look directly into my eyes.

"Chin up. It's not over yet." I tapped his nose fondly and made my way back to my starting spot.

With new found determination the team seemed to be taking every opportunity to score.

Nothing.

With 2 minutes I took my opportunity and intercepted a pass and ran down the pitch.

I lift my right leg to take my shot when I feel a pain in my left foot and suddenly i'm lifted into the air.

I land on the ground in a heap and pain shoots up and down my right arm.

I groan loudly and clutch my arm rolling slightly on the ground.

"AHHHH MY ARM. AHHHH." I yell loudly but I start to whimper as I feel arms shaking me.

I look up to see Harry looking at me worriedly. "Lou where are you hurt?"

"MY BLOODLY ARM OBVIOUSLY! THAT TWAT SLIDE TACKLED ME AND NOW MY ARM FEELS LIKE IT'S BEEN STABBED BY A PENGUIN!" I yell loudly but with no menace aimed at Harry.

Harry smiles at that slightly but then looks at my arm and he goes white.

I know this look. It's the look Harry gets right before he snaps.

Harry stood up suddenly and looked around.

He trained his eyes on the guy who tackled me and points a finger.

"YOU! WANT ME TO TACKLE YOU UNTIL YOU BEG FOR MERCY HUH?" Harry makes to run towards the guy but is held back by Liam.

I get up, still holding my arm and go over to where Harry is trashing in Liam's arms.

I smirk. "Good to see you have that look for someone else babes."

Harry whips his head back towards me and his expression softens.

"I'm grand Harry. Calm."

Harry looks at me warily. "You sure? 'cause your the one who usually takes the free kicks?"

"Yeah I'm good. Get back in your net." I smile and turn towards the ref. "This the last play yeah?"

He nods and places the ball for me as everyone gets into position.

I take a deep breath and strike.

Niall heads it in and runs directly to me.

I smile wildly and accept his hug, being careful of my arm.

The final whistle blows and I sigh in relief. Into the finals.

I turn just as Harry scoops me up into a bear hug.

I smile but I can feel myself getting dizzy.

"H- Harry i lied. My arm hurts."

With that I blacked out in Harry's arms.

The next day

I wake with a throbbing feeling in my head.

I blink rapidly noticing I had no idea where I was.

I then see Harry smirking at me. "Morning sleeping beauty." He says brightly.

"Where am I? What's going on?" I ask questions rapidly and bring my hands to my head but something hard hits me in the face. "Ow What the fuck?"

Harry chuckles slightly before replying. "You're in the hospital. You have broken your arm and you passed out from the pain and that's a cast."

"Why do I have a cast don't they have to wait until the swelling goes down." I say still confused.

Harry looks shocked. "Am 'cause the swelling went down rather fast because we applied ice quickly but why the hell do you sound smarter now after you wake from passing out?"

"Hey my mum's a nurse you twat! I'm always this smart!"

Harry smiles brightly. "Well anyway I chose your cast for you. You like it?"

I look down examining it but my eyes widen as in big black bold letters was "HARRY'S SLUT"

"You little-" I begin but Harry interrupts. "You shouldn't make people horny when they are about to go out on a field and play football Lou Lou." He says with a smug smile.

Harry then moves so he is sitting in my lap straddling me. I still have a scowl on my face.

Harry moves his hands to the back of my neck pulling himself towards my face. "Plus you know it's true."

I was about to protest but Harry's lips shut me up.

He plunged his tongue into my mouth and began to rock his hips slightly.

I groan and snap my hips up to meet his rhythm and shove my own tongue into his mouth, wanting to be more in control.

Harry pulled back and leaned his forehead on mine.

"This is a somewhat victory present." He smiled sloppily and dove back to my mouth.

We stayed snogging for about 5 minutes things getting more and more heated.

I could feel Harry's hard on through his joggers. I slipped my hand in and teased him.

Harry let out a rather loud moan as the door flung open revealing at least half of our fellow teammates.

"Didn't think we paid for the gay porn channel did we guys?" Zayn said a smirk plastered across his face.

"Hey we are your captains and demand respect!" I say smiling brightly.

"Plus Lou Lou here broke his arm and needs some Teasing Lust-filled Cock." Harry retorted.

"I'm pretty sure that's not what TLC stands for Haz." I say looking up at him.

"It should be."

The team stayed for about an hour and Harry never left my lap.

The doctor came in about 10 minutes after the guys left and told me I could leave as well as they were sure I was not concussed.

I smiled. "You heard the man Haz Home time."


	20. After the hospital

The next day

Louis' P.O.V.

As I returned back to our dorm room, I breathed a sigh of relief as I plonked down on my bed.

Harry slid in beside me, curling into my chest.

"Lou why did you lie to me?" Harry said in a small voice.

"What?" I ask turning towards him locking eyes with him.

Harry scowled. I could see anger building in his eyes as I lay there confused.

Harry bolted up, straddled me effectively pining me down.

"YOU DICK HEAD! YOU LIED! YOU SAID YOU WERE FINE! A BROKEN ARM IS NOT FINE! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS! YOU JUST FLOPPED DOWN UNTO ME! I THOUGHT YOU DIED! I CRIED AND SHOUTED AND THEN I GO TO THE HOSPITAL AND THEY TELL ME YOU JUST BROKE YOUR ARM! YOU MADE EVERYONE SEE ME CRY! YOU HAD ME THINKING I LOST YOU.... I thought I lost you Lou...."

Harry who had been punching me throughout his speech stopped and let tears fall from his face as he started full on crying and clung to my torso.

I stroked his hair and hugged him back as I spoke gently directly into his ear.

"Shh Hazza. I'm not leaving you. Ever." I lift his head cupping his cheeks in my hands and made sure I was looking at him directly in the eyes. "Believe me Hazza, you have become my best friend. More then Stan or Zayn or Liam or Niall. I have never felt this way about anyone before. Never felt this comfortable or this close. We can laugh and fool around without a moment of awkwardness. When I think about the way we used to be it makes me sick to the stomach that I could have been so mean to you without knowing you especially since you are one of the most special people in my life now."

I finished my rant and Harry looked shocked. He was still sniffling when he said. "Don't worry Lou I love you too."

Harry smiled tiredly then said. "Even if I have to since you're my slut."

I whacked him. "Hey!" I sighed. "Well at least you're feeling better now." I huff and pull Harry back into a hug.

We stay snuggled like that until my stomach grumbles.

Harry smirks at me and pulls me up. "Time to feed my slut."

I don't even protest as Harry drags me out of the room towards the lunchroom.

Harry chuckles as we enter the lunchroom and join the dinner queue.

"Knew you would learn to love the nickname eventually."

I scowl and hit him right in the balls with my casted hand.

Harry bent double over in pain and his hands went over his balls.

I held up my hand examining it. "Comes in handy."

I drag a still grimacing Harry through the line as we get our food.

As we approached our table quite a few people noticed the large bold writing on my cast.

I sighed and examined my cast once more.

"If anything you're my slut Hazzah. I mean you're quite easily controlled by me like."

"What are you talking about?" Harry said turning to look at me.

I grabbed his shoulder with my good hand and bent him over. He went down without question.

I stood behind him and ran a hand that trailed from his stomach to his crotch.

I teased around the area and whispered in his ear. "You see you're the one who can't resit really. You're gagging for it."

Harry moaned quietly as I continued to tease.

I could feel eyes on us. I smirked. "You're my slut Harry, not the other way around." I spoke loudly enough for a fair amount of people could here. To prove my point I cupped Harry.

He moaned loudly and squinted his eyes shut. I smiled wider as I released Harry and stepped back.

I sat down and looked back at Harry who looked flushed.

"Well slut you gonna just stand there or are you going to come eat?" I said.

Harry trudged over. "Dickhead."

I smirked. "Don't worry I'll make it up to you."

 

A few hours later.

I went to the next training session.

Coach took it easy on me. I only had to do a bit of fitness work, so when they played a mini match I watched from the side lines.

I watched as my teammates sprinted up and down the pitch.

My eyes then drifted to Harry who's eyes where following the ball.

Every touch, every kick, Harry saw.

He looked hot. Determined. I liked it.

I smiled lop sided in his direction. 

"Styles let Richards take over, you work on penalties with Tomlinson." Coach said suddenly dragging me out of my daze.

Harry smiled broadly. "With pleasure."

"Oh you won't be in goals. You need the practice. Not you Tomlinson." Coach added.

"Am.. Broken arm over here." I said waving my arm for effect.

"I know. Jared you're in goals for Styles. Louis I want you to give Harry tips. Tell him how to improve that sort of thing." Coach said.

I nodded and walked over to the spare set of goals on the training grounds as the other two joined me.

Jared went straight to goals without a peep though he did nod and smile at Harry and me.

"Ok Styles take a shot." I said straight away.

"That's your tip? Great I'll be pro in no time." Harry said with a chuckle.

I scowled at him. "I can't give you tips without seeing you in action first." I replied sassily.

Harry shook out his hair as he made his way to the penalty spot, placed the ball down and stepped back.

He swung his leg and Jared caught it easily.

I huffed. "Mate you are too easy to read. You glance at the spot you're going to aim the whole time. You need to shake it up."

We continued this for about half an hour.

Harry had gotten frustrated and sweaty from the amount of failed attempts on goal.

"Ok stop! Stop! Stop! You need something.... you need motivation." I smiled to myself as I strode over to him.

He had both hands on his hips and a frustrated look across his face.

I reached up placing a hand up to his face and whispered in his ear. "If you get this shot in, I'll give you head right in the locker room, straight after practice."

Harry looked back at me wide eyed.

"Go on big boy take you're shot." I said cheekily.

He placed the ball down once more and took his shot.

It soared past Jared into the back of the net.

Harry smiled broadly and turned to me with a raised eyebrow.

"Thanks Jared you can probably head in as it seems we are the last out here anyway." I said.

Jared agreed and smiled at us as he left for the locker room.

I went over to Harry who still had his eyebrow raised.

I draped my arms around his neck and pulled him down to my height.

We kissed slowly at first then picked up the pace as our bodies started moving in a familiar rhythm and hands explored each others bodies even if my cast restricted me slightly.

I pulled back as Harry started to rut his hips into mine.

"I think Jared would be done by now, don't you think?" I pulled away completely and tugged Harry towards the locker room.

As I thought Jared had left. I smiled.

"Harry take off all your clothes I'll meet you in the shower." I said sweetly.

Harry shook his head but took off all his clothes and headed into the showers.

As soon as he left I chuckled to myself. The plan was in set.

I picked all of Harry's clothes and threw them into my locker and locked it tightly.

"LOUIS COME ON I'M HORNY!" Harry called from the showers.

I chuckled to myself.

"Come out here then." I said.

Harry emerged looking confused again as he noticed I was still in my clothes.

"What's going on Louis?" He asked.

I smirked at him and pulled out something from my bag and threw it to him.

"Dry off and put that on, then I'll give you your reward."

Harry caught it and examined it. "Is this a thong Lou?" Harry asked smirking.

"To be exact it's the exact thong you made me wear." I replied.

"You kinky bastard." Harry said as he dried himself with the towel and slipped into the black lace thong.

"Throw me your towel so we can get started."

Harry threw me the towel without hesitation.

I stepped forward, kissed him roughly, my tongue darting straight into his mouth.

Harry moaned on contact and grabbed my ass almost on reflex.

I pulled back after a few minutes, smirked at him, then dropped to my knees. Another moan escaped his lips, this one deeper then the last.

"Here. Put this over your eyes." I handed Harry a tie I had taken from our room earlier.

"What?" Harry asked looking frustrated once more.

"It heightens the senses. Trust me." Was all I said and he immediately tied it over his eyes.

I kissed his head and kitten licked and teased as Harry groaned and whimpered under my touches.

"AH LOU STOP TEASING" Harry yelled after he could take no more.

I chuckled as I plunged onto him, taking all of him in. I bobbed up and down, occasionally flicking my tongue over his slit.

Harry's breathing got faster and faster. "Awh Lou I'm gonna cum."

I moaned around him and he shot down my throat, practically screaming .

Still with my mouth around him I pulled a permanent marker out of my back pocket and took advantage of his state and drew on him.

He didn't even notice as I scribbled in big black letters across his chest.

I put the cap back on the marker and pulled up the thong which really left nothing to the imagination.

I then got up from my knees and kissed Harry deeply.

I pulled away grabbed his towel and my bag and keys and headed to the door.

"Told you would get punished Hazzabear." I said grinning from the doorway as Harry pulled off the tie. He must have noticed how far away my voice was.

"See ya!" I said and bolted out of the room.

After about thirty seconds I heard Harry yelling.

I dropped my stuff into our dorm room then ran to the lounge and jumped onto the nearest couch.

I wiped my mouth on the back of my hand as Zayn looked at me with a weird look.

"What?" I asked.

"Where's lover boy?" He asked.

Before I could answer I heard whistling and hollering.

I smirked to myself and replied to Zayn. "I think he's coming now."

Just as I spoke Harry barged into the room.

The room was full of almost everyone in our year who burst into laughter or blushed or hollered at Harry.

Harry was standing in the doorway naked except for the thong with "LOUIS' BITCH" written across his chest.

"Nice tatt Harry." I said cheekily.

"YOU!" Harry lunged for me and pinned me down on the couch.

"Harry I never realised you were such an exhibitionist." I said gasping slightly from the pressure Harry had on my chest.

Harry looked even angrier but got distracted from Jade calling out. "Harry how hairless is your bum? I mean it's like a baby's nearly."

Harry scowled at her and I took this moment to flip us over so I was straddling his hips.

I grinned and bent down and tapped his check fondly.

I was about to get off him and run but Niall piped up. "Am I the only one who wants to know how this happened?" He looked around the room as if he was asking the whole room the question. He got a few nods and smirks as response. "Well?"

I blushed slightly and Harry must have noticed as he smirked at me before saying "Lou said he would suck me off if I wore a thong for him."

I went wide eyed and my mouth opened slightly.

"See look how eager he looks now." Harry then tapped my nose smugly smiling now.

He looked like most of his anger was gone.

"That's not what happened! I said I would suck you off if you scored!" I clamped my hand over my mouth as the room erupted with laughter.

"Hey Lou how come I never get this offer?" Stan yelled causing more laughter.

I groaned. "Hey Curly here is the one in the thong! It was a ruse for pay back." I said getting frustrated.

"So you didn't suck him off less then five minutes ago? So why did you wipe your mouth when you came in?" Zayn asked who moved his eyebrows suggestively.

"OF COURSE I SUCKED HIM OFF GOD!" I said.

Harry chuckled from underneath me. I slapped his face lightly. "Hey bitch shut up."

Harry looked at me his eyes getting darker. He licked his lips and I felt my pants tighten slightly.

He lent up, his weight resting on his elbows as I threw my arms around his neck and shoved my tongue down his throat.

I pushed him down still connecting our lips and grinded my hips into his.

I felt arms pull me off Harry. I groaned in frustration as I tried to lunge back onto Harry.

"Lou, I doubt you want everyone to see you and Harry have sex on the couch, do you?" Liam asked.

"I bloody don't care at this point." I said still trying to get out of Liam's grip.

Harry who was still draped on the couch, who didn't even try to cover up his obvious bulge smirked at me.

"If you don't stop I'll send your mom a link to that Youtube video." Liam replied calmly.

I looked at him horrified and stopped struggling against him. "Fine." I huffed out.

Liam let go and I noticed Harry was holding the tie I had used to blindfold him.

I walked slowly back over to Harry, picked up the tie and tied it around his neck.

"Come one bitch." I said cheekily tugging Harry along after me as I made our way back to our room.


	21. The sweet revenge

Louis' P.O.V.

As soon as we enter the room Harry pushes me against the door roughly.

He attacks my lips and his tongue is in my mouth almost immediately.

I moaned around it as Harry detaches our lips and tugs my shirt over my head without a word.

His hands then go to my pants and he whips them off and throws them across the room landing around the same place my shirt landed.

He attaches his lips to my neck as he grinds down into me.

I moan and whimper feeling myself get harder and harder as time passes.

I rut back into him helplessly.

Harry licks the purpling mark he left on my neck and gazes at it like it's a masterpiece before putting a hand between us.

He palms me and I just become a moaning mess.

I don't even care about how loud I'm being. All I care about is Harry and what he is doing.

He dips his hands into pants and I nearly lose it there.

Between the couch and the locker room I'm feeling rather untaken care of and I was showing it from through the moans that were leaving my lips as Harry's hand expertly flicked and twisted.

Harry then took off all my clothes making sure the only thing between us was the thong which still graced his hips.

With his arm around me he smirked and lent down and whispered into my ear. "Payback slut."

He then opened the door and threw me out of the room like a rag doll.

He slammed the door in my face laughing wildly.

I banged on the door and it wasn't for about ten seconds that I felt eyes on me.

I turned around angrily and went wide eyed as at least half my year was gathered around.

"We thought someone was being attacked and by the mark on your neck I'd say you're the victim." Niall said chuckling.

I huffed not even caring really that a crowd this big was able to see me stark naked.

I turned around banging on the door once more, yelling profanities.

"HARRY OPEN THE BLOODLY DOOR!"

"I was wrong Louis has the baby ass but damn is it hot." Jade said smiling slightly.

This caused an eruption of laughter.

I could hear cameras going off but I couldn't bring myself to care one bit, all I could think about was that behind the door was an almost naked Harry Styles, the thought alone shooting straight to my crotch. 

"Damn I thought that ass looked good in jeans, this is something else." Zayn added.

I didn't even flinch at their words just yelled at the top of my lungs.

"STYLES IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR, I WILL FIND SOMEONE WHO TAKE CARE OF THIS FOR ME!"

I gestured downwards even though I was fully aware he couldn't see me.

The door immediately opened and Harry yanked me into the room by my casted arm.

A round of cat calling began and whistling but Harry like me, ignored it.

He slammed the door on the whooping crowd and smacked me into it once more.

"I'm your bitch and your my slut." Harry said dominantly.

I nodded smiling smugly and slid out of his grasp and pulled him by the wrist towards the bed.

I throw him onto the bed and straddle his almost completely bare body.

I took a minute to just gaze at him, studying his features. He squirmed under my gaze and I placed a tiny kiss over his heart whispering "beautiful."

I feel him shiver at the contact and I start leaving bites and nibbles all over his body as Harry whimpers and runs his hands threw my hair or making attempts to grab my ass.

I grind down suddenly causing Harry to moan loudly at the sudden movement.

I stare at him lust written across both our faces.

Harry's eyes had barely any green left in them.

I lift two fingers to Harry's lips, poking slightly. "Suck."

Harry took my fingers into his mouth without question, lapping them with his spit.

He looks extremely obscene and as I take my fingers out of his mouth, I slip the last bit of clothing between us off and circle Harry's entrance.

He whimpers underneath me and I kiss him gently distracting him from the sudden intrusion.

Harry winces in my mouth but soon he is begging for more. I hold off.

"What do you want Harry?" I ask peppering his neck with kisses.

Harry moans loudly and is panting before he lets at a "Stick your whole fucking hand in!"

I chuckle but quickly add a second and a third, letting Harry's moans only add to the blood rushing to my crotch.

As I worked Harry in and out he suddenly let at a "Lou just fill me already!"

I groaned and ripped the foil of a condom that had been in the locker beside the bed.

I pulled it over myself and steadied myself, prodding at Harry's entrance.

As I pushed in slowly I felt Harry wince. When I was all the way in I stopped.

I placed sweet gentle kisses on Harry's lips.

Harry nodded his head eventually and said "move."

I picked up a slow steady rhythm but began picking up speed with Harry's encouragement.

"Faster! Harder!" Harry screamed repeatedly.

Harry met my thrusts and I changed my angle slightly and Harry threw his head back letting out a particularly loud moan almost a full blown scream.

"There! Just there! Deeper!" Harry encouraged.

As I continued to hit the stop Harry became more and more undone.

Harry lifted his own hand and began to bring it to grab hold of himself.

I batted his hand away and looked him dead in the eye. "I want you to come just from my cock."

Harry's eyes seemed to glaze over slightly and I bent down and whispered into his ear. "Come for me Hazza."

Harry's mouth opened wide in an 'o' shape and he let out a load of moans, groans and curses as cum splashed both of our chests.

I sped up at the sight of him my high fast approaching.

Harry dipped two fingers into the substance and kitten licked them, tasting himself.

"Wanna taste?" He asked looking so innocent.

I lost it. I pounded into him as I rode out my high.

When I came down I pulled out gingerly and tied the full balloon and threw it carefully into the bin.

I snuggled into Harry's chest and sighed contently.

"You have some stamina Lou. I thought it was just a rumour." Harry said smirking.

I smacked him playfully. "Shut up! Go to sleep. Count sheep or penguins or whatever floats your boat."

 

The next morning

I woke with pins and needles in my right arm as I dragged myself out of bed.

I smiled at a sleeping Harry and made my way to the bathroom to get ready.

When I returned Harry was sat upright on the bed, wiping his eyes tiredly.

"Curly get dressed. I want food." I demanded.

He rose slowly and as he passed me I rubbed his ass fondly.

I picked out my outfit and threw it on and waited for Harry throwing my body back on the bed.

When Harry emerged fully dressed and ready to go I smiled and immediately got up to leave.

As Harry and I made our way to breakfast there was no weird atmosphere.

We continued the same as we had before.

It was quite a nice feeling actually, to continue as normal.

As we made our way into the lunchroom Niall bellowed.

"If Harry's screams proved nothing then deffo his walk proves he bottomed!"

Zayn and Niall were in the middle of the room pointing at me and Harry.

I chuckled as Harry blushed and told them to shut up.

"Shouldn't have been so loud Hazzabear." I said laughing to myself.

Harry sent me a death glare as we brought our food to our table.

I noticed Harry wincing slightly as he sat down.

I reached an arm around him and whispered into his ear. "You are alright? I didn't hurt you too bad?" I asked worriedly.

Harry smiled sheepishly. "Worth it babe."

"Damn you really are Lou's bitch Harry." Zayn said pulling me and Harry out of our daze.


	22. Sitting around in the dorm room

Louis' P.O.V.

After about a week the jokes about me and Harry died down.

To be honest they didn't really bother us, we kinda thrived on them.

It wasn't really that much really.

It was a few Facebook photos and even a video which was getting quite a few views on Youtube.

Niall even stuck a picture of Harry naked on my locker and one of me on Harry's locker.

I stuck mine on the inside of mine with a heart around it and Harry asked me to autograph his.

We also made copies and had them laminated with the words "Louis and Harry's room" written across them and stuck on our dorm door.

It went back to normal with Harry and I were basically the same but now a bit bolder.

At one point Harry and I just thought it would be funny to make people feel uncomfortable.

So when Harry and I were walking into the lunchroom to get dinner and I noticed Niall wiggling his eyebrow suggestively, I reached up to Harry's ear and whispered "Let's make him know what kinky stuff we get up to." I winked at a smiling Harry as I pulled away.

Just as I was about to sit down with my food in hand, I felt a hand caress my ass. I smiled knowingly as Harry grabbed my ass before taking his own seat beside me.

He then put his hand resting in my inner thigh.

Niall seemed to notice as he discreetly pointed it out to Zayn.

I smirked to myself mostly as I reached my arm around and poked Harry in the lower back.

Harry yelped and looked at me pouting slightly.

"Sorry Hazza. Didn't think you would be that sore still." I said rubbing his back absent mindly.

"It's ok I think it might be the change in position if I'm being honest." Harry replied.

"Awh Hazza! Plus you have been working so hard." I said pulling him into a one armed hug.

He snuggled into my chest and said "Will you give me a rub down later?"

"Of course I will Haz and I'll focus on your head. I know you like that."

Before Harry could reply Niall coughed loudly choking on the food he was eating.

"You're supposed to swallow Nialler." Harry piped up.

"You know all about that one Hazza." I muttered to myself.

Niall glared back and forth between me and Harry while catching his breath then said "You can't say that stuff while people are eating!"

I tried to supress my smile and Harry must have noticed my struggle as he replied for us "We were just talking about how I have been studying a lot."

"Yeah and how coach is changing up Harry's position on field to switch it up and Harry isn't used to it. His back isn't coping well so I was gonna give him a massage later." I said when I regained my composure.

"And we all know Louis is great at head and back massages." Harry added giving Niall a really good fake confused face.

I decided we needed to get out before I gave the game away so I grabbed Harry pulling him up.

"We're done so we will see you at training in a few."

I dragged us both a few steps before turning back to Niall and saying "You really need to get your head out of the gutter and stop picturing me and Harry like that." I spoke a little louder then necessary resulting in a few giggles from those who heard.

I dragged a chuckling Harry all the way to the locker room.

When we reached the locker room we stripped quickly and began getting on our training gear.

Harry suddenly flipped me over so my back was against the lockers, the cool metal making me hiss a litte and when I went to question he just said "listen."

In the distance I could hear Niall's faint laughter.

I smiled as I caught his drift.

I reached up and captured Harry's lips with my own and quickly shoved my tongue down his throat as I heard the voices coming closer.

Harry moaned obscenely and grinded down into my hips earning a groan that was pornographic at best.

I pushed up and met his thrusts and continued moaning loudly and tossing my tongue with Harry's as I heard the door of the locker room open.

Harry and I don't spring apart as we heard a cough, instead I put a hand between us and toy with the waist of Harry's shorts.

"Don't tease Lou. Need you now." Harry moaned out.

For a moment I either forgot about the others in the room, or just didn't care, as I moaned softly and plunged my hand into Harry's shorts and started pumping slowly. 

"Zayn what do we do?" Liam asked frantically.

I stopped my hands movements and Harry whined and rutted back into my hand.

"This is no time to be Tommo the tease." Harry whined out.

I chuckled and threw my gaze to our new arrivals. "Not really the time is it Hazza?"

Harry stared blankly for a second before he remembered why we had done it in the first place.

Harry chuckled then said "Hurry up and get your kit on. The sooner this is over the better." He said with a wink as he took my hand out of his shorts and went back to changing.

After practice

"Hey you guys wanna head back to me and Harry's room?" I asked.

I received a few grumbles as response.

I chuckled to myself adding. "I promise me and Harry will act like normal best friends?"

"Plus there will be beer." Harry pitched in.

A few nodded so after a quick shower Zayn, Liam, Niall, Stan, Nick, Harry and I all headed back to our room.

I tossed them all a drink and sunk down to the floor cross legged.

We chatted aimlessly for about 20 minutes until Niall declared he was bored.

"Wanna play truth or dare?" Nick suggested.

We all agreed and Nick kicked us off. "Zayn truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to run up and down the corridor in your boxers shouting 'I'm a weiny!'" Nick said after thinking for about a minute.

Zayn obliged and we howled in laughter as he screamed at the top of his lungs up and down the hall and extremely confused looks and looks of amusement from passers by. 

When he got back into the room he kept his clothes off stating that he couldn't be bothered.

"Louis truth or dare?"

"Dare obviously."

"I dare you to keep your hand on Harry's crouch throughout the whole game."

"Easy." As I palmed Harry slightly earning a gasp at the back of his throat.

"Niall truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare."

I pondered for a minute before saying"I dare you to ring Harry's mum and tell her you're jealous of me and Harry's relationship." a smug smile graced my face as I finished talking.

Niall and Harry groaned as Niall took out his phone.

He went through his contacts and brought his phone to his ear.

"Hello Anne. Yeah I'm grand thanks. Yeah I know it's later then I usually ring. Listen I'm worried about Harry. No nothing like that. It's just him and Louis. I guess I'm kind of jealous. Yes I'm still straight. What Liam? I gotta go Anne I'll ring you tomorrow."

As Niall hung up the room burst into a chorus of laughter.

"c'mon Haz stop your pouting! I mean she even questioned if he was straight!" I said as Harry had the beginnings of a smile crossing his face.

"Alright. Alright. Harry truth or dare?" Niall asked. 

"Truth."

"Boring." I muttered under my breath as I continued to palm Harry slightly.

"What's the deal with you and Louis?"

I froze my movements and caught Harry's eye.

".. um.. I dunno... we are best mates... who like to get each other off?" Harry said looking at me the entire time.

I nodded and returned to my movements.

The game continued pretty uneventful until Stan asked. "Liam truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Oh feeling adventurous are we?" I teased with a smile.

"I dare you to snog the person you had naughty dreams about." Stan said.

"What... I..." Liam stuttered.

"I know they are in the room." Stan insisted.

Liam sighed and lunged at Zayn.

Zayn was pretty surprised but returned the kiss feverishly.

After about 5 minutes they broke both panting and short of breath.

"Well this has been fun but Harry wants you to leave." I said all of a sudden.

"What I didn't say.." I interrupted him by pressing down rather hard receiving a high pitched whine.

"We are gone." Stan said and pulled himself to his feet, the other following suit.

As soon as they were gone Harry lunged at me peppering my neck with kisses as he pressed his hips into mine.

"Well that was a change in events." I said panting.


	23. Jealously and partying

Louis' P.O.V.

In English Melissa started kicking my chair.

I chuckled to myself and looked to the top of the classroom, where the teacher was in her own world talking about the importance of Dickenson or something, before replying to Melissa.

"Darling that is not how you get a gentleman's attention." I whispered back at her, smirking at her, winking slightly.

She chuckled then lent in towards my ear, her breath tickled my neck slightly.

"Hey Louis, Since we didn't get to truly celebrate you all getting into the football final since you broke your hand, I was thinking we could celebrate this weekend? What do you think?" Melissa said softly.

I smiled wider and turned to face her more but still making it look like I was paying attention in class even though the teacher was in no way paying attention to me or anyone near the back.

"That sounds good. Though I hope you don't want me to do any of the heavy lifting." I said with a wink gesturing towards my casted hand.

"Of course not. You poor thing you must not be able to do anything." Melissa said while caressing my bicep.

Harry chuckled beside me. "Yeah he does less homework then he normally does and he no longer has to take 'care' of himself. He is truly distraught." Harry muttered wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

I hit Harry under the table and he yelped causing the entire class turned towards us.

"Admit it you love it." I said with a wink and an obscene gesture with my good hand.

"Louis hands where I can see them." Niall said causing a cackle of laughter.

"Oh come on! Give credit where credit is due! I have one broken hand and the other is now firmly wrapped around Harry's-" Harry cut me off placing a hand over my mouth and smacking the back of my head with his other hand.

"He elbowed me by accident. His hand is here in plain sight. Sorry for the disturbance." Harry said looking the teacher right in the eye.

She turned back to the classroom shooting a disapproving look in our direction but said no more.

"You've changed man." I murmured from behind Harry's hand .

I licked his hand and when he just narrowed his eyes at me, I bit him.

Harry scowled but removed his hand.

I pulled a face, pouting dramatically to mimic him.

Melissa giggled behind me and Harry chuckled lightly under his breath.

"Sorry man but I doubt coach wants to hear about his captains' getting detention the week before the final, but if you wanna face his wrath go ahead but leave me out of it." Harry said sticking his tongue out for effect.

"Nerd." I said before facing Melissa again. "Don't worry darling I'll make sure Curly here let's his hair down, maybe his pants too" Harry hit me in the balls then wiping the wide grin off my face. I grunted and winced cupping my balls.

Most people noticed throwing a curious glance our way.

Harry looked smug so I smirked at him before groaning lowly.

Harry looked at me wide eyed as I grabbed his hand with my good arm so he couldn't move it from below the table.

I smirked at him again before groaning almost obscenely looking at him in the eyes.

People sniggered even louder but Harry cut my fun short by smacking me upside the head.

I used my cast to hit him in the balls, making him double over in pain, cupping his balls and face planting onto the desk.

The teacher meanwhile seemed to be oblivious.

"ughhhh I can't feel my balls." Harry groaned out.

"Don't worry I'm sure someone will help you with that, me as a last resort." I winked at him suggestively.

"I will inform my mother that you're the reason she won't be getting grandchildren from her youngest offspring." Harry breathed out still trying to recover.

"Oh Harry! Is this your way of proposing!" I said excitedly in a whisper shout that earned a chuckle from the few desks around us and anyone else who was listening in. 

"I will cut off your balls Louis. ughhhhh." Harry groaned out. He shuffled his pants around rubbing the soreness away.

"You love my balls. Plus Harry control yourself. I know I'm attractive but we are in public. Hands on the table." I said slightly louder then necessary.

"Tomlinson. Styles. If you two would stop the foreplay and return to the poetical devices of Dickenson's poetry, I would be ever so grateful." A booming female voice said from the top of the classroom.

"No problem ms. I'm sure Harry can control himself." I said with a cheeky smile leaving Harry red faced mumbling a 'sorry' and went back to my work.

The next night

"Harry get your flat ass out here or I'm leaving without you." I yelled standing in the doorway of our dorm.

"How could you ever leave me! I thought we had something special!" Harry yelled in a high pitched voice from inside the bathroom.

Harry burst threw the bathroom door hopping putting on his last shoe.

"Just because you were blessed with the arse from the gods, doesn't mean you can poke fun at those less fortunate then you... but I guess I'm really the one who benefits from that beautiful behind so I guess that balances out pretty well ."

I frowned. "Well I happen to like lanky unbalanced guys with near ending torsos when it comes to manly hanky panky."

"Thanks babe. Now I need a drink quick, killer test today and I'm pretty sure my brain has been turned to mush." Harry said stretching and pushing past me.

I locked the door and turned to find Harry looming over me.

"Dude if we start here we won't make it to the party." I said pushing Harry back slightly.

"But you just bent over giving me that beautiful view..." Harry lent in gripping my hips.

I smiled slightly and lent up and brushed my lips across Harry's. "Great line. I wanna get drunk first."

I pushed past him laughing loudly as Harry dipped his head and mumbled under his breath.

3 hours later

Alcohol was buzzing through my veins.

I was swaying slightly.

I was dancing to the beat of the music when I wave of blonde hair in front of me.

A pair of hips rolled into mine. Female. Definitely female I thought.

As I matched the rhythm of my partner as I tried to focus on the looks of the person rolling their hips into mine.

Fit. Blonde. Not Niall.

I was slightly disappointed at the least part as it really is my life goal to test his straightness.

I was enjoying this I thought silently to myself as I rolled rather roughly earning a high pitched moan in response.

I smirked and gripped her hips tighter then moved my hands to grip her arse.

I bent down to latch my lips to her neck. "I always liked girls to be shorter then me and boys to be taller.. I'm odd" I thought to myself.

I opened my eyes and looked over her shoulder to see green eyes from across the room studying my every move.

While holding eye contact with the emerald eyes I rolled my hips roughly and smirked before attaching my lips to her collar bone.

I continued for about 2 minutes before I felt I firm grip on my hips from behind.

Hot breath on my neck made my vision fog slightly.

"Get that thing off you before I make her leave." Harry whispered hotly in my ear.

I groaned and let go of the girl in front of me and said "Thanks love." pecking her on the cheek and moving away.

I looked around the crowd looking for Harry as he had released his grip on my hips.

I groaned as I felt arms loop around my hips and palm my crotch teasingly.

"Half hard eh? I bet if you had closed your eyes and imagined me you would have been fully showing." Harry squeezed the establish his point further.

I could feel my pants getting tighter by the heat on my neck alone as his hot breath alone and his words were strengthening the state of my arousal.

"I dunno we were just getting started. She was rather fit." My voice came across extremely more calm then I felt as I struggled not to the stern in my breathing.

Harry grunted aggressively. "Liar."

He gripped my hips tighter and rolled roughly into my arse.

I let out a guttural groan that I didn't even have time to mask in the slightest as my surprise of his actions had taken over.

Harry smirked slightly as he pushed me to the nearest wall slamming his body into mine and rolling his hips with mine as he crowded my space.

"I should make you cum right here in front of these people just for that lie. They should watch you writhe underneath me. You will want to feel embarrassed but you would cum so hard that it would overcome you and you would be so loud. Saying my name over and over again."

My knees felt weak with the combination of the drink and Harry. I really was struggling to stay standing.

Harry was still smirking at me smugly as he rolled into my hips.

I was getting annoyed with Harry as he was being in control.

I grabbed his ass and smashed our crotches together even further as Harry hissed at the friction.

"No." Harry grunted and pulled me away from the wall and began dragging me through the crowd.

"What's wrong Harold?" I teased as I yanked him back using his own grip on me.

I ran my good hand down his torso playing with the hem of his t shirt as I looked up at him innocently.

Harry froze for a few seconds then shook out his hair and grabbed me forcefully.

I grinned and waved at Niall and Zayn as Harry lead me past them.

I gave them my best flirty smile and yelled "Young Harry doesn't like me playing with others!"

Harry whipped around and glared at me. He grabbed my face between his hands and smashed our lips together.

The smile I had on my face was wiped away as I groaned in approval. He teased my bottom lip with his tongue.

I opened my mouth willing as he shoved his tongue inside.

The kiss was full of passion and lust and the situation in my pants was becoming almost unbearable.

I didn't even think as I reached for the button on the top of his jeans and started fumbling with it.

I whined as Harry pulled away from me. He looked behind me to where Niall and Zayn were wide eyed and jaw dropped.

I couldn't even care. I reached out for his jeans again. I found it difficult as my arm impended me but I managed to get it open and I reached into his boxers, gripped him and stroked.

Harry groaned and I shifted so I could gain access to his neck. I bit and nibbled his neck while placing open mouthed kisses along his jaw line.

Harry closed his eyes for a good two minutes before he seemed to remember where we were.

"No first off this is for the dorm and secondly I'm in charge." Harry took my hand out of his jeans and used it to drag me out of the room.

"That was the hottest thing ever." Zayn murmured.

"Yeah." Niall breathed.

Zayn whipped his head around to face Niall. "What?"

"Nothing!" Niall said quickly turning red then walking away quickly.

Back in the dorm room

As soon as Harry opened the door he pushed me towards his bed and climbed onto of me straddling my hips.

Harry attached his lips to every ounce of my upper body marking it and making me arch my back in pleasure.

After he made a rather large and already purpling mark on my collar bone he murmured "Mine." and bit furiously.

I hissed and groaned throughout squirming and whimpering bellow Harry.

"Your going to cum so hard that every time you cum you'll think of me."

I moaned extra loud at that as Harry went back to marking me and stripping me.

Both Harry and I were naked and grinding filthily against each other. 

I let the experience fill me with pleasure as I succumbed to a dominate Harry.

The next morning

I squirmed and tried to squeeze my eyes shut as I felt the light shine in through the creaks in the curtains.

I rolled over and clung to Harry curling up so that my toes caressed his thighs.

"Lou your feet are freezing." Harry murmured as he pulled me in closer, cuddling me.

I smiled and chuckled as I said "Deal with it curly."

"Shut up." He then grabbed my arse and lay cuddling me with his eyes closed.

He smiled smugly as he grazed my rim with a light touch. "Feeling sore?"

"No. I may not bottom often but I still know how to fly solo in the shower young Harold." I said roughly but still smirking at him with my eyes closed.

"We have to get up for breakfast in like 20 minutes." Harry chimed in.

"Ah for fuck sake! I don't wanna get dressed." I snuggled in further to Harry's bar warm chest.

Harry stared at me grinning for a minute before saying "Dare you to just go down with no clothes on."

I smiled lifted the covers and noticed I was actually wearing boxers. I grinned wider. "No problem."

As I sat up I felt my head spinning madly. "Ughhhh." I wobbled onto my feet.

Harry threw on some clothes as I stood trying to steady my mind.

I felt as if my brain had eaten by zombies. "wow maybe I'm still kinda drunk." I thought to myself.

Harry finished getting dressed and I wobbled over to him. "Don't you dare mention my arse, I'm still drunk that is all." I slurred at him suddenly feeling even more tipsy.

Harry half carried me as I walked to the lunch room in nothing but my boxers.

As I entered I got a few odd looks and even more laughs as I plopped down at a lunch table full of our friends.

"GET ME FOOD CURLY!" I shouted from behind my hands as I held my head in my hands.

When I looked up I noticed nearly everyone was either smirking at me or throwing a glance at me.

"What?" I said with nonchalance.

Before anyone could answer me Harry arrived smugly smiling with our breakfasts.

"Here you go darling." Harry said sarcastically.

"Thanks bitch." I said smiling wide.

"Jaysus Lou you must be good in bed if you have him whipped like that." Niall said.

"Are you kidding? Harry must be a monster in bed if Louis is that marked and is quiet!" Nick said laughing loudly.

"OI!" Harry and I said at the same time.

"Is no one going to comment on the fact Louis isn't wearing any clothes?" Liam piped up with.

"I was just about to ask that." A voice said from behind.

I looked behind and saw coach standing with his arms crossed and not looking very amused at all.

Just then a crash sounded from across the room.

Harry and I looked at each other shared a look, then sprang up and bolted from our seats and ran out back towards our dorm room.


	24. Maybe this was a bad idea

Louis' P.O.V.

As we arrived at our dorm room, we both hunched over panting, out of breath.

We smirked at each other as I reached for the door handle.

"That was too much fun." I said out loud but mostly to myself.

Harry laughed but stopped abruptly.

I turned to see Harry raising his eyebrows and smirking slyly.

"What?" I asked having no clue what he was thinking but he had a look of mischief across his face.

"Let's keep going." Harry said simply.

"What? I don't get it?" I said cocking my head to the side in confusion.

"Let's keep going around with no clothes." Harry said as he started to strip.

"Why?" I said raking my eye line up and down his body.

"It will be fun. First one to get caught loses. Just keep running around and don't explain anything to anyone."

"Fine but I'm changing my boxers cause these are a bit sticky and you better put some on. Commando huh? Never knew that. That will come in handy." I threw him a dirty and teasing smile.

"Here take one of the masks that Stan gave you last year as a mess." Harry said throwing a blank mask my way.

I put the mask on as did Harry.

Harry dumped his clothes on his bed as I threw him a pair of boxers and put on a fresh pair for myself.

I looked up to see Harry staring at me. As I caught his gaze he smiled widely and grabbed me by my good arm and tugged me out of the room into the hallway.

"OI BOYS!"

We whipped around to see coach standing at the end of the hallway yelling towards us.

We both looked at each other before running away from him.

"STYLES! TOMLINSON! IS THAT YOU? COME BACK NOW!" We heard from the distance.

We laughed loudly and ran into the nearest classroom panting and roaring with laughter.

A storm of laughter was heard around us as we looked up to see we had entered a classroom full of 1st years.

Harry and I looked at each other panicked. We looked around the classroom and to our collective relief there was no teacher in the classroom.

We pulled off the masks, mainly so we could breathe properly.

"Aren't you guys the captains of the football team?" Some red head asked.

"Shut up Greg! That's Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles!" A blonde girl giggled.

I put on my best charming smile as I glanced at Harry before then towards the group of students.

"That's us! Now shut up and don't draw attention to us because coach is looking for us!" I said in my most charming voice.

Harry chuckled beside me and waved to the classroom but before he could speak we heard a door burst open from across the hall.

"Fuck!" Harry cursed grabbing me and pulling me to the end of the classroom and ducking behind a group of giggling girls.

As soon as we were settled behind them the classroom door burst open.

"You seen 2 boys running around with no clothes on accept for boxers and a mask? Possibly Tomlinson or Styles? One lanky, pale, curly and possibly half naked. The other smallish, tanned, weird quiffy hair and also possibly half naked." Coach asked his eyes scanning over the classroom.

"No sir" Was mumbled throughout the classroom.

Coach huffed out a breath and slammed the door behind him on his way out.

Harry and I waited a minute before peaking our heads up.

We looked at each other and burst into laughter.

We jumped up and high fived and had a bro hug.

"Not that I mind 2 of the hottest and most popular boys in our school half naked in our classroom but why are you here?" A girl with a cheeky smile asked.

"Well LouBear here- Ow BooBear Don't hit!" Harry said.

I grinned at him. "Stop spreading that name around, you and my mum are the only ones who can get away with calling me that." I said scowling.

"What about Daisy and Pheobe?" Harry said with a sly smile.

"They call me something else." I mumbled.

"What Jay never said this to me!" Harry practically shouted. "Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Or else I'll tell everyone about that kink you have for my-" I shut Harry up by putting a hand over his mouth.

"It's Lou Lou Bean ok." I said in a whisper.

Harry's face looked like the smile would crack his face.

"I'm so calling you that from now on!" Harry said excitedly.

"No you're not! I'll tell everyone about you're blankey!" I said frantically.

"YOU HAVE ONE TOO!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yeah but mine isn't pink!" I shouted back.

Harry huffed and crossed his arms as I smiled smugly.

"... You still haven't explained why your here... like that." some lad said from behind the group of girls that was almost circling us.

"Lou didn't want to get dressed so I bet him he wouldn't go breakfast without putting on clothes, but he did and coach came up to him, we made a break for it, then I got rid of my clothes cause if Louis gets caught the least I can do is get caught with him." Harry said simply.

"Awh babe thanks!" I said. "Now let's go create more havoc!"

"Wait can we get a pic with you?" The circle of girls asked.

Harry and I traded a look then agreed before putting the masks back on.

They took their pictures and Harry and I made our way out of the classroom looking around carefully before sprinting down the hall chuckling to ourselves.

We stopped outside the gym knowing full well that our own class was in there.

We snuck in and ran into the middle of the current football game going on and stole the ball.

Harry and I dribbled the ball between each other as our fellow classmates doubled over in laughter.

I spotted Niall with a camera and gave him a flirty wave.

"Hey Nialler. You wanna just film our sex tape since you enjoy filming us so much?" I asked.

Harry barked out a laughter. "Ya we might crack 50000 views like!" Harry chimed in.

"Maybe we could just turn him on, that would be payment enough." I gave Niall and his camera my most seductive look.

"OY! YOU TWO!! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL TO YOU THINK YOU'RE PLAYING AT?" Coach yelled.

"We forgot our gear?" Harry said hopefully.

Coach didn't seem impressed as he started steaming towards us.

"RUN! AND DENY EVERYTHING LATER!" I yelled before I grabbed Harry with my good arm and ran all the way back to our room.

"Open the door Hazza!" I yelled frantically.

Harry shook the door and looked at me sheepishly. "I think it's locked."

"Fuck." I said "Zayn's window is always open so he can smoke go go go go!"

We ran quickly made our way outside to Zayn's window Harry boasted me up and I opened the window before tugging Harry up.

When we made it inside we stayed silent listening to the passing footsteps of coach.

We could hear him pounding his fist on our dorm door and we heard him sigh in defeat before beginning to head down the hall in search of us once more.

When he was gone Harry and I breathed a sigh of relief.

Both our eyes were full of mischief and a little fear.

We hid out in Zayn's room until lunch and then we got hungry.

We borrowed some of Zayn's clothes and tried to head into the lunch room unnoticed.

When made our way into the line and got our food before heading to our group of friends.

As soon as we sat down Niall laughed loudly.

"Lads yee are in so much shit it's not even funny!"

"We have no idea what you're talking about Nialler." I said with a cheeky smile.

We chatted away normally and I was scooping up my last mouthful when I heard someone clearing their throat behind me.

"Yes?" I asked turning around slowly.

"My office now if you will." The principal said who quickly whipped around with coach in tow.

"Play it cool." I said to Harry so only he would hear.

As we entered the office we were instructed to sit in the chairs opposite the main desk.

The principal was seated as well while coach was perched in the corner of the room eyes trained in on us.

"Right I assume you know why you're here."

"No sir." I replied after a beat. Harry threw me a curious glance.

"So you aren't aware of the havoc that has been taking place around the school this morning?" The principal asked patiently.

"Well me and Harry have stopped fighting so I don't understand why else we would be in the office." I said with a hint of hope in my voice.

"Save it. Since I actually can't prove it was you two. I'm going to give you a chance, a once in a lifetime opportunity, Only 1 detention for the people who did do the events from earlier or else we wait it out and the perpetrators extends their detention the longer they wait it out." He said calmly.

"So if we take the detention but admit nothing it won't go on out record which is going to colleges?" Harry asked shocking me slightly, I thought he had been frozen with shock.

They exchanged a look before coach answered. "Correct but we must warn you if something like this happens again we will be a lot more stricter but since you both have improved your behaviour thus far we have decided to give you both a break."

"We'll take it." I said quickly before Harry could even process it fully.

"Alright you both will be a group leaders of the day for the incoming 1st years this Saturday." Coach said with a smile.

"But that will take hours!" I said quickly.

"Tough you'll have to organise things for them to do and promote the school while still remaining professional." The principal stated with no expression. "You can leave now."

Harry and I got up slowly, went for the door, Harry was outside and I was in the doorway when I asked "Oh by the way do you think you could give me and Hazza a key to our room we seem to be locked out."

"I'll call the caretaker. Now leave before I change my mind and have you both scrubbing toilets for the rest of the term."

Harry and I left quickly closing the door behind us lightly.

I groaned as we made our way to the lounge room to wait for the caretaker.

"Oh come on, it could be worse." Harry said matter-o-factly.

"13 year olds... about 35 of them.. I prefer either 5 year olds or kids who are easily entertained like yourself Hazzabear." Cracking a smile as I finished.

"HEY!"

I laughed loudly running the remaining distance to the lounge room.

"Awh you're still wearing clothes!" Nick said upon our entrance.

I just winked at him as Harry explained our punishment.

The caretaker arrived soon enough and Harry I returned to our room without attending a single class.

"We can just say we were pondering what we were going to do for the kids if anyone asks why we weren't in class." Harry mused out loud.

"Awh my Curly has gotten mischievous! I feel so proud!" 

Harry smirked at me before he grabbed my hand and tugging me onto his bed.

He straddled my waist before saying "Sure I learned from the best didn't I? I mean I was never a good two shoes but you seem to bring out the bad in me." Harry tugged my t shirt over my head as he spoke.

He then took off his own shirt before leaning into my ear. "It's the best kind of bad though." He bit my ear then soothed the pain by licking a long stripe along the shell. I groaned lowly feeling my pants tighten at the demanding and misbehaved Harry.

Harry traced a finger down my chest, circling my nipples as he sucked onto my neck.

I could almost not stand the feeling. I was overwhelmed slightly. I regained and recollected myself as Harry tugged sharply at the flesh in my neck. "Fuck." Was all I said before I flipped us over.

I immediately attached my lips to his crashing them together in a hard and passionate kiss.

I couldn't even hold off to tease as I licked into his mouth after not even 2 minutes.

Harry groaned at the back of his throat, a groan I eagerly swallowed.

My hands made their way to Harry's pants hem.

I slid a finger along the outline, silently asking for permission.

Harry grunted before grabbing my hand and shoving it down his own pants before sticking his own hand down mine.

Well Zayn's pants but anyway. I thought about how Zayn would probably freak out if we dirtied them so I whipped off both our trousers swiftly. Well that's the excuse I'm going to use if anyone asks.

I cupped Harry and stroked the outside fabric and along the prominent outline nearly standing upright at this point, teasing a few times before I got frustrated and removed both our boxers as well.

A swelling and warm feeling in the pit of my stomach was growing slightly as I propped Harry up.

I reached across into the drawer to pull out the lube and foil wrapper. "I'm topping." I said demandingly.

Harry's eyes went darker then I have ever seen them go. He gulped loudly before nodding franticly.

I slicked up two fingers all while looking Harry dead in the eye.

As I slipped the first in, Harry groaned loudly and was begging for another within minutes.

I watched as my fingers appeared and disappeared in fascination. I switched my view to Harry's face as I watched him take my fingers with such eagerness. He met the thrusts and was whining for another. I slipped another in.

This time Harry took longer to adjust.

I waited as the heat around my fingers teased me.

Harry nodded after a while and I built up rhythm.

"Lou... ugh.... LOu,... JUst come on.. get in..."

That was all I needed as I tore the foil packet with my teeth.

Harry licked his lips repeatedly as he watched on.

I slicked myself up before bracing myself in the brink of Harry.

I nudged the head in and Harry threw back his head in a silent groan.

I went slow, apparently too slow because after a while Harry slammed himself down on me.

"AHHHHHHH!" Harry grunted high pitched as I let out a low grunt.

The heat engulfed me and I almost couldn't control how much I wanted to move but I waited.

When Harry nodded to signal to keep going. I sighed in relief as I dragged in and out.

We found an easy rhythm. All you could hear in the room was the occasional grunt or groan, heaving breathing and the slapping of skin.

I changed angle slightly trying to push Harry to the limit.

"aHHHHH Lou there! Again Harder!" Harry yelled suddenly.

I slammed into him until I was seeing stars.

The groans didn't quieten.

"Cmon Haz! You've been bold! I shouldn't even let you cum. I should just get off and not touch you at all. I bet since you're such a slut that you'd still cum harder for me, then anyone else, even untouched." I grunted out slamming into him as hard as I could.

Harry coated both our chests with those words.

The clenching made me loose control as I sloppily reached my high yelling Harry's name.

When I finished riding out my high I placed soft kisses along Harry's jawline as I pulled out.

He winced slightly. I threw away the disposal stuff and got a cloth to clean us both up.

Harry was a wreck, spent as he just lay there as I cleaned him up.

He hummed in thanks and whined until I cuddled into him.

Harry draped his arms around my waist and we felt the heaviness of sleep start to take over.


	25. Visitor

Louis' P.O.V.

When I woke I felt warm comfortable and cosy on one side, and freezing on the other. I shivered before taking in the situation.

Harry had latched himself to one side, heating it like a blanket, while the actual blankets lay forgotten in a crumpled bunch on the floor.

I reached down and grabbed them before being cuddled into further by Harry who was murmuring something about a sexy teddy bear. I squirmed slightly as hot breath tickled my neck.

I smiled to myself as I glanced at Harry's sleeping form. He looked so peaceful and bliss right now.

I had a smug smile across my face as I thought I had something to do with the smile.

I was dragged out of my day dream which consisted of nothing but Harry, by the rumbling of my stomach. I stretched and scratched my stomach before recollecting my thoughts.

I groaned as I manoeuvred myself from Harry's grip. He grabbed air for a minute and whimpered a bit before settling.

I slid out of bed and shucked on some joggers and a t shirt.

I glanced at the clock noticing that we had ages before we really had to get up. I sighed as I decided to leave Harry sleep for a few more hours. 

I grabbed my keys and phone and stuck a sticky note to Harry's forehead explaining where I had gone and laughed silently to myself at the scene in front of me, as I left the room.

I entered the lunch room and took my place in queue to settle my hunger in my stomach with some breakfast.

Giggling arose from behind me. Crossing my arms in front of my chest before turning raising an eyebrow, a slight smile on my lips, facing the gigglers.

The girls behind me giggled further before saying. "Worked up an appetite did you Louis?" One asked with a massive grin on her face causing her friends to giggle even more.

"Nothing more then usual." I said before turning back around.

I thought they were going to add something further but Aiden came over swaying his hips in front of me slightly.

I smirked at him and waited for him to say something. I looked at him expectantly.

"Listen Lou, You ever get tired of just Styles call me up eh? If Styles is anything to go by, we would have a lot of fun."

He added a wink before heading off in the opposite way.

I raised my eyebrows surprised at what he had said before he smiled brightly again and walked off, not before handing me his number.

I shook my head smiling slightly more in disbelief and went to get my breakfast.

I gathered my tray up and looked around hearing Niall's laugh before seeing him.

I headed to the table which had a few of my friends seated at the table.

I plopped down rather ungracefully and smiled at everyone before tucking into my breakfast.

Everyone seemed to be having polite conversation before Niall barked out with "So is Harry wrecked or what?"

I looked up a bit confused. The table looked stricken between nervous laughter and damn right amusement.

"Am... Harry's still asleep at least he was when I left?" I said asking Niall silently what the hell he was talking about.

Before Niall could say anything else Harry joined the table.

"Hey I left you sleeping, as in out for the count. Why are you awake?" I said I winced slightly noticing that I sounded like a housewife.

"It was cold... You were warm.." Harry mumbled.

I barked out a laugh forgiving myself for my prying.

"Wimp." I said under my breath earning a swipe on the back of the head from Harry which made everyone at the table laugh.

"So how you feeling today Hazza?" Nick asked wiggling his eyebrows.

Harry looked confused. "Fine.... how are you?"

"I'm SO GOOD! SO SO SO GOOODDD." Nick said causing everyone but me and Harry to laugh.

Harry and I just exchanged a look before I asked "Ok what are we missing here?"

Niall was the first to respond with "AHH Lou are you AHH finding it hard?"

I was even further confused and from the look on Harry's face he was as well.

Zayn waved his hands in the air. "ok ok ok Lou. Harry. Let's clear the air here. Coach is angry with you guys I'd say."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "We know that, the whole running naked thing yesterday?"

Liam laughed. Oh great even Liam was involved. "Yeah but yesterday evening he stormed out of his room shouting that he refused to stay in a room next to you guys."

"What are you even talking... Oh..." I said stopping when I got his drift.

"Good friends that we are we went to warn you guys of his wrath to only find that your entire floor was having the same 'problem'." Liam added.

Harry still looked confused as he looked back and forth between me and Liam.

I sighed frustrated. "Harry apparently we were a little loud last night."

"HA!" Niall shrilled loudly. "Awh Louis dude you must be unbelievable in bed to make Harry go from low to extremely high pitched. I think that sound was only went for dogs to hear. LOU LOUU Harder! There yes there! AHH" Niall added his own movements to simulate the situation.

Harry turned a bright red and I rubbed his thigh soothingly.

Zayn practically squealed before he added. "Awh don't be embarrassed, Louis here displayed some great dirty talk, anyone would get off on it."

I scoffed. "You better not Malik!"

Harry's blush decreased as Zayn and I bantered for about 10 minutes as we finished breakfast.

My hand never stopped rubbing soothing circles into Harry's thigh. It seemed to help as he relaxed immensely.

"LOUIS!" Harry suddenly yelped high pitched and I turned to see him grinning manically.

I grinned at just the sight of him. I reached up to his face and stroked his cheek and murmured "Yes babe."

"I need your arse and your strong hands and big.. mind to help me plan the first year thing." Harry said almost whining.

I laughed loudly not only at what Harry had said but the looks everyone at the table had.

"No problem sweet cheeks. I'll be there text me the deets." I said.

Harry stood up to leave and I slapped his arse.

He whimpered slightly.

"Oh fuck." I bolted upright. I turned Harry back around and cupped his cheeks with my hands.

"Hazza you ok?" I whispered softly. "I'm so sorry. I was too rough. Sorry."

Harry stopped me with a slap on the cheek.

I was shocked and held my cheek as I looked back at him. He giggled then pecked my lips once.

"Now we even. Though I prefer when it's rough LouBear." Harry winked before making his way out of the lunch room.

I smiled slightly before yelling "Jackass." After him.

We went through the day without much disturbance. There were a few cheeky remarks but Harry and I learned to deal with them.

We planned what we would do for the incoming first years and we were sprawled in the lounge absolutely wiped as Harry put down his pen.

"Ok we already asked the principal about most of the stuff and we will end on a friendly match of football in the gym." Harry said looking down at the sheet of paper in front of him.

"Ok whatever we are done. Homework is done. This is done." I stopped and pulled Harry into my lap.

I pulled him down into a fierce kiss. I shoved my tongue into his mouth as Harry moaned on connect. "Now let me do you."

I slipped a hand in between us and pulled Harry's fly down and slipped my hand inside just as a voice yelled. "Louis William Tomlinson You better not be still using cheesy lines like that to get your way!"

I broke my lips from Harry's and I burst into a broad smile. "Mum. How are you?" I said calmly not even bothering moving Harry off my lap.

Harry's eyes widened and he ripped himself off my lap, placing a hand over his crotch, quickly pulling up his fly and he had a look of fear written across his face, as he turned and faced the woman behind him.

"Fine thank you darling. This your latest 'Boyfriend'." She asked using her fingers to make quotations in the air. She then put her hands on her hips disapprovingly.

"No mum this is my Harry."

She smiled broadly at that, looking him up and down, seemingly processing this new information, then frowned. "What is a smart boy like you falling for lines like that Harry."

I scoffed. "It wasn't that bad. I've used worse.It worked. Didn't it so he can't be that smart." I said with a cheeky grin.

"Oy!" Harry said hitting me upside the head.

"Ow! Stop you're making me lose brain cells. Good thing I finished my homework right mumsy?" I said.

My mum just smiled and suggested she take us out for dinner.

She explained that she was in town for a work conference and wanted to take us to dinner for a great season so far and for making the final but mainly for becoming friends though she didn't really mention that bit but I could tell by the way she smiled turning from Harry to me every so often.

We laughed and chatted and my mum did her usual prying.

Asking how we finally resolved our differences and how we were getting along now.

I gave her the somewhat clean version. I told her when she pried causing Harry to blush slightly.

She asked Harry about school and football.

I was somewhat proud of the fact Harry and my mum got on so well but they both seemed to like to try and embarrass me.

I did my best not to let on how embarrassed I actually was but both of them know me so well.

"BooBear you know you had the chubbiest little legs when you were younger." My mum stated. "Harry it truly was adorable watching him grow into them."

"I love your legs as well BooBear." Harry chimed in.

I groaned and just told them to shut up as nicely as I could.

The rest of the evening went by well and only a few more embarrassing moments.

As my mum said her goodbyes she hugged both me and Harry.

"Jay it's been a pleasure." Harry said.

Harry went inside and left me for a few extra minutes with my mum.

"Please tell me you plan on making him your boyfriend or so help me God I will force you to." My mum said as soon as Harry left.

"Mum.." I said sounding exasperated. "Me and Harry are just..."

"Just what Lou? That boy thinks the sun shines out your arse and I actually think he would be good for you. I'll stay out but just know I approve of him." She said.

I sighed and just said. "Thanks mum. Love you mum. Bye mum. " I hugged her tightly.

"Love you too BooBear."

I watched her leave and let all that she said mill around in my head.

Did I want to be Harry's boyfriend? Or anyone's boyfriend? Would it effect our relationship? Would it ruin our bro bond with benefits thing we had going? Was I worrying over nothing or was it better to just leave it the way it was?

I shoved the thoughts to the back of my mind as I was met with Harry's smile.


	26. Meeting the first years

Louis' P.O.V.

I woke up early, feeling refreshed as I thought about the upcoming day that lay before me.

I pushed the conversation I had with my mother to the back of my mind as new thoughts clouded my mind.

Maybe the first years won't be that bad? Maybe they won't be annoying little shits who think they own the place because they were the oldest in the lower school but they aren't in lower school anymore and...

Harry slapped me upside the head.

"What was that for?" I said rubbing where he had slapped.

"You're thinking so hard you're giving me a headache and I don't care what the first years are like we can easily just make them run if they are annoying." Harry grumbled his face still buried in his pillow as he turned to face me with a sleepy expression across his face.

"There was no need to hit me." I smirked at him as I straddled his waist. His body still under the covers and mine hovering over his. I inched up so my lips were ghosting over his and said "You could have just done this."

I engulfed his lips with mine and kept my mouth closed until Harry was begging me to deepen the kiss, by swiping his tongue along my lower lip, tearing at my lip with his teeth and even running his hands everywhere to try get a reaction.

I smirked slightly as he groaned the instant my tongue grazed his lower lip and he opened his mouth wide.

Harry let me take full charge as he writhed underneath me, his hips rutting up to meet mine through the covers.

When Harry realised a practically loud broken moan, I pulled back and began marking his already bruised collarbone and neck with even more litters of coloured marks.

I pulled the covers off sharply, Harry hissed at the cold but pulled me back onto him as his head lolled back in pleasure.

A loud banging knock to the door interrupted one of Harry's highest pitched moans and someone yelled from the other side "LOUIS GET YOUR HAND, MOUTH WHATEVER OFF OF STYLES AND GET YOUR ARSE OUT HERE!"

Stan.

Harry looked at me with puppy eyes.

"Hey don't pout. Wanna freak him out?" I whispered to Harry poking him in the sides.

A twinkle appeared in Harry's eyes as a smile graced his face.

"Strip quick." I whispered.

I pulled off all my clothes but stopped before tugging off my boxers looking up to a non moving Harry.

"Boxers as well." I said quietly.

Harry tugged his off as I threw mine across the room.

"LOUIS! ANSWER THE DOOR!" Stan yelled pounding harder on the door.

I climbed on top of Harry smirked at him once then yelled "IT'S OPEN!" before reattaching my lips to Harry and speeding up the rutting.

"Lou Coach says you have to meet the fir- AH MY EYES!" Stan ran out of the room not even bothering to close the door.

I chuckled but continued snogging Harry in full view of anyone who happened to stumble into their room.

"Louis, Get off of Harry and put some clothes on." Zayn had entered the room.

I cast one eye over to him to only see he had one hand over his eyes completely blocking his view of us. I smirked again before grinding practically hard down into Harry.

Harry let out a surprised, loud moan that rippled throughout the dorm.

"AH AH LOU FINGERS MOUTH DO SOMETHING!" Harry yelled moaning and cursing profanities throughout.

"STAN I DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR THIS!" Zayn yelled before leaving the room still leaving the door wide open.

I smiled in triumph and started kissing down Harry's torso teasing, leaving marks all the way down and hitting Harry's favourite spots.

My mouth ghosted over his thighs. I felt Harry shudder underneath me.

"No you don't." 

Arms went around my waist dragging me off Harry.

Harry let out massive protests. "NICK I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T LET HIM GET ME OFF AT LEAST TWICE RIGHT NOW, I WILL SHOVE YOUR HEAD SO FAR UP YOUR ARSE YOUR QUIFF WILL TICKLE YOUR LIVER!"

I looked up to see Harry sitting upright and looking fit to murder.

I couldn't help it, I burst into laughter. I clutched my sides nearly needing to roll on the ground and laugh until my sides split.

I pulled myself away from Nick slightly so I was facing both him and Harry.

"LOUIS! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE! STOP LAUGHING!"

I stopped only giggling slightly. "Haz you sound like a child."

"A FUCKING CHILD WHO WANTS YOU TO PUT YOUR MOUTH ON MY DICK AND THEN SHOVE YOURSELF UP MY ARSE!"

I looked at Harry blankly, a smirk trying to crack my suddenly serious face.

"I'm not a pedo Harry."

"AHHH!" Harry yelled and lunged towards me only to be stopped by Liam who had just entered the room and seemed unfazed by our attitude and attire.

Nick cleared his throat, drawing my attention back to him.

"Coach wants you two in the gym in about 30 minutes, so you can be ready for the first years. You need to eat first though." Nick stated looking me up and down slowly lingering in certain places.

"Like what you see Grimshaw?" I said wiggling my eyebrows not even trying to cover up in the slightest.

"I fucking do!" Harry practically cried. He was whining and struggling in Liam's arms.

I smiled at him. "Come one Hazza growing boys gotta eat."

"HOW CAN I FUCKING EAT WHEN ALL I CAN THINK ABOUT IS YOUR FUCKING PERFECT ARSE!"

Harry pushed back suddenly so that himself and Liam were on the bed and Harry thrashed around hitting his fists off the bed obviously frustrated.

"If you agree to come to breakfast, I'll give you head now, no teasing and full monty later. Anything you like?" I suggested.

Harry bolted upright and nodded eagerly before ushering everyone out.

"Jayus Tommo must give great head. I thought Harry was gonna cry." Nick muttered as he was shoved out the door.

Harry leaped up from the head, clutched my waist pulling us both onto the bed murmuring "You really do." Before clutching my face in his hands as we met in an extremely dirty kiss that had our tongues meeting before our lips.

15 minutes later.

I entered the lunchroom a step in front of a blissful Harry as I chuckled at his expression.

I was true to my word and had Harry moaning and spurting harder then he ever did in about 5 minutes, Harry was in such a good mood that he even got me off forgetting that he was supposed to be mad at me for laughing at him in his time of need.

I slowed to keep in pace with Harry as he all but sauntered over to the breakfast queue.

Not many people were there as it was the weekend and it was early but I was surprised to see most of our friends as we sat at their table.

"Feeling better Harry?" Nick asked with a smug smirk across his face.

Harry smiled a wide happy smile before responding "Much better Nick thank you for your concern."

"You better fucking feel better." I said but my voice cracked slightly causing Zayn and Nick to snigger.

"Why are you laughing?" Niall asked looking confused.

I was surprised he was even up but I did hear Liam earlier in the week telling him if he didn't do his history essay he would wake him up early on the weekend to finish it, must of not done his homework.

Zayn smirked wider. "Because of the reason his voice is cracking." Zayn and Nick continued to snigger.

"Hey! That has nothing to do with why my voice cracked! I just had a tickle in my throat." I said sort of annoyed at what they were implying.

"Oh so Harry's named his dick tickle, that's an interesting choice." Nick replied.

Before I could respond Harry tapped my back and said simply "Don't worry about it Lou, they are just jealous 'cos you can deep throat and they can't."

I smirked and said "I'm not the only one."

I looked up to see gapping eyes at both of us. "What?" We both asked in sync.

"I've never met a girl who can deep throat." Niall almost whispered.

"Wanna join in with us Nialler and we will show you everything your missing." I said slyly.

Niall growled out a "Fuck off you tossers."

"Wouldn't mind tossing you off Nialler." Harry murmured earning a kick in the shin from Niall and a wide smirk from me.

"Boys!"

We turned around to see coach heading towards us.

"Gym now. Time to meet the first years." 

20 minutes later.

With the gym set up for the end of the day we proceeded to where we were supposed to meet the first years.

We sat on the steps in front of the school as we awaited the them.

Within 2 minutes I was bored and had already laid across Harry with my head in his lap.

Harry ran a hand through my hair as I nuzzled into his thigh peacefully.

He tugged at my hair having me almost keening in his lap.

"Been here a minute and I have already seen someone getting head. I think I'm gonna like it here." A seemingly Scottish voice said from a bit away from me and Harry.

I turned slowly in Harry's lap, quite lazily, Harry himself hadn't even flinched as he looked curiously at the boy and I said simply. "I'm not giving head. At least not right now."

"You really are good at head though you know that." Harry said smiling a dirty grin and running a hand through my hair roughly.

"Awwwwhhhh Hazza you say the sweetest things!" I said sarcastically before swiping the back of his head and sitting up into his lap. Harry's arms went immediately around my waist almost on instinct.

"Does it earn me extra time? You know later" Harry asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Please it earns you more teasing Asswipe."

Harry pouted. "Oh quit your pouting you know you love it." I said cheekily.

"So are all the people around here as willingly to give head or just yee too?" The Scottish boy asked. 

"No it's not just us, Welcome to slut school and bow to the kings. It is I Louis 'Tommo the tease' Tomlinson and Harry ' Striper' Styles." I said dramatically.

"Otherwise known as the co-captains of the football team, the people who will be entertaining you while you take a tour of the school and -"

"And the people who were made do this because we 'supposedly' ran semi naked through the school, although that has not been proven, thus giving this as our detention." I interrupted Harry's speech. 

This got a chuckle from the 40 kids standing in front of us. Harry let out a chuckle at my antics before boasting me in the arse to get me up.

"Hey if I did that to you, you would be on the floor crying." I said with a coy smirk.

Harry scoffed and chose to ignore me. "We will start with a tour of the school, where you will speak to teachers and heads of clubs and then break for lunch before heading to the gym for games and stuff." Harry spoke slowly but kept the attention of all the kids.

"No drifting or I will personally make you pay." I added for effect.

A few sniggered. "He's not kidding." Harry lifted up his shirt which had the fading marker writing of 'Louis' Bitch' written across his chest.

A few people gapped especially the girls before I chimed in. "Harry when I said you were a stripper I didn't mean for you to give them an example."

"Why did you write that on him and how?" A girl with frizzy blonde hair asked.

"1 it's true and 2, this." I raised my cast to show the bold black letters 'Harry's slut' "and how... let's just say I have a way with words."

"More like a way with your mouth." Harry mumbled.

"What was that Curly?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing now let's start that tour." Harry said quickly.

Lunch

When lunch rolled around I was fit to cry with happiness.

I mean the first years weren't as bad as I thought they would be, some even had a bit of good banter in them but there was only so much I could take of the endless questions and the amount of facts we were supposed to tell them.

Well Harry told the assigned facts while I told them the practical facts like which teachers can handle a joke and which bathroom had the best mirrors. (Zayn supplied me with that helpful hint)

As we ushered them into the lunch room, people looked curiously at them but then went to their normal business.

"Ok get food. Let me and Lou talk so we can figure out our next move and don't mess too much cause I promise I will find enough people to scare yee shitless if we get another detention." Harry said before grabbing my cast, with the hand that wasn't carrying his food and pulled me to a table where we both slumped down.

"Oi Yee better keep hands above the table!" one of the first years called to us.

"Wouldn't count on it!" I replied without even hesitating.

The first years settled down though surprisingly and ate without causing too much disturbance.

There was the occasional comment to a few hot girls but they were slammed with either great comebacks from the girls, their boyfriends or Harry and myself.

As we began to eat our table slowly started to fill with our friends who came in dribbles and looked quite relaxed.

"You enjoying the munchins guys?" Liam asked as he nearly pranced over to the table.

"There a cheeky bunch that's all I'll say." Harry grumbled.

We ate and chatted idly until lunch came to a close and I slumped further down in my seat pouting at Harry.

"Can't we just abandon them." I said almost pleading.

"No." Harry said with a pout of his own and pulled me up by my arm and trudged into the middle of the lunch room.

"OI WEINYS! FOLLOW TO THE GYM NOW!" Harry yelled.

He paused waiting for some movement as a sign of acknowledgement and when he got it he continued to drag me and didn't stop until we reached the gym.

I got a football and began messing with it as we waited for the first years to make there way to the gym.

Harry called out a role call as I started doing keepie uppies or really anything to keep myself entertained.

"You're quite good." A girl with brown pigtails, who was wearing far too much make up said.

"I wasn't lying when I said we were the captains." I said sticking out my tongue childishly.

She giggled and blushed before turning to her friends and began whispering to them earning giggling from the gaggle of girls.

I frowned rather confused as Harry strode over with a smirk on his face and whispered "Stop flirting Lou Lou."

I scowled at him, disgusted and said. "Awh no not even remotely ok man."

Harry just laughed and said "Ok boys vs girls football match!"

The boys yelped and whooped while a few girls groaned and frowned.

"Don't worry girls since Harry is in fact a girl in disguise, has four nipples in fact, which makes him a cow, who are in fact female farm animals, you get him as your goalie and boys your stuck with me."

"Heyyyyyyy. You hurt my nipples feelings." Harry said pouting.

"Want me to kiss them better?" I said sarcastically.

"Yes. In fact I won't move until you do." Harry said pouting.

"Really? ok fine." I trudged over to Harry lifted his shirt and kissed each nipple before biting and tugging on the last one.

Harry whined at that. "Bastard. You're trying to make me hard now."

"Only doing what you asked." I said before winking and turning to quite a shocked group before just shrugging and getting back to the task at hand.

Niall then entered the gym and yelled "Stop the foreplay I wanna see if we have any prospects yee horny eejits. I'm seriously doubting wither yee even have a straight bone between yee."

"You wanna be that straight bone?" Harry asked teasingly earning a huff from Niall. 

This lightened the mood and one boy, Max I think his name was said cheekily "Louis you can just score all the goals and we shall just run up and down ya?" 

"Oi no Lou is your goalie." Harry said smirking.

"Ah fuck no! I have a broken hand and you're the actual goalie, It'll be a miracle if they score on you." I added a "no offense." Before looking at Harry expectantly.

"Too bad. plus someone forgot to get the bibs even though it was his only job, so shirts vs skins." Harry said.

This caused a lot of cat calling and wolf whistling before Harry added "The boys team is skins yee perverts."

This time the girls wolf whistled almost sarcastically as the boys removed their shirts.

"You too LouBear." Harry said with a coy smile.

"Ya come on Louis show us! Show US! SHOW US!" A chorus of 'show us' started and I raised my hands in surrender.

"Alright, alright. Who's the perverts now, eh?" I said before shrugging off my shirt.

Girls giggled and wolf whistled before a loud "YA TOMMO THE TEASE HAS COME OUT TO PLAY!" came from Nick who just strolled into the gym.

"Oi 1, I'm always up to play and 2, you have never seen me as tommo the tease so I doubt you really know what you'd be in for." I said before flipping him off and adding "Plus don't you have I dunno your hair to fluff or something?"

"Cute. but no. I just tweeted that you were shirtless and ready to play so I doubt I'll be the only one watching in a few minutes." Nick said smirking and plopping down in a seat in the stands of the gym next to Niall. "You gonna join in this shirtless action Harry? You seem to just whip off your clothes all the time when Louis is around now so why stop for the benefit of these innocent eyes?"

Harry smirked before jumping up and down fanning his face rapidly. "Oh my god Louis fucking Tomlinson Shirtless. I think I might just die."

"That's what they all say." I said cheekily flexing slightly.

As the game began more and more people came into the gym and as I suspected the boys team couldn't get anything past Harry, he didn't even break a sweat. As for me the girls had me diving and nearly running, they were really good and I itched to get out of goal.

About 10 minutes before we were supposed to finish I had had enough and sprinted up the court after just saving a shot.

Harry looked at me with amusement as if he expected my sudden move.

"I didn't even think you'd last this long BooBear." Harry said cheekily.

"You look hot in goals, I ever tell you that?" I said in a low voice.

Harry flinched almost and I took his momentary lapse in concentration and struck the ball. 

It went in and I just stuck my tongue out at Harry playfully.

Harry on the other hand, sprung up and tackled me to the ground.

"You cheated." He said while straddling my waist.

He then proceeded to tickled me until I begged for mercy.

Then and only then did he get off me.

He booted the ball down the court before I had even moved and the girls team scored by the time a sprung to my feet.

"Bastard." I said chuckling.

"Ok game over. Draw sorry lads." Harry said as he saw some parents drift into the gym.

We said goodbye, changed our clothes, showered and cleaned up the gym before heading back to the lounge room and sagging into the couch.

We lay practically on top of each other for about an hour before Harry said "I believe you owe me anything I want."

I looked up at him and said "Ready when you are weiny." before getting up and sprinting towards our dorm room.

"Ok young Hazza, name your price?" I said already throwing my clothes off into the corner of the room.

I was left standing in just my boxers as Harry looked up and down my body, almost drinking in the sight.

He whipped his shirt off and just whispered "69"

Two words had never turned me on so much as I pulled him into me and didn't even bother teasing his lips and I just plunged my tongue into his mouth.

Harry moaned on contact and immediately went for his own pants as he shucked them off hastily.

Harry pushed us backwards until I felt a cushioning feeling on my back notifying me that we had made it to one of the beds.

Harry slid up my body and aligned himself as he ground into me.

Both our underwear were gone within seconds as we continued to stride towards reaching our highs in such a pleasurable slapping of skins. 

After 5 minutes of endless panting, grinding and furious kissing, Harry pulled off and lay on his side.

He gestured for me to do the same and I complied.

Harry then positioned himself so that his breath was ghosting my thighs sending shivers throughout my body and so his leaking girth was almost prodding my face.

Harry made the first move he surrounded the head and ploughed on.

I froze momentary with my mouth forming a tight 'o' and moaning obscenely before coping Harry.

I moaned around Harry which caused him to moan around me and I had never felt such pleasure like this in my life.

As I bobbed up and down, Harry matched my rhythm which seemed to only intensify the feeling.

Harry gripped my arse within his hands seemingly trying to take me even further, as I did what I thought was the only thing a 1 handed person could do, I slipped a finger between his cheeks and teased the puckered heat.

Harry moaned extremely loud, even with his mouth full I was pretty sure half the floor could hear us but in that moment I couldn't have cared less as I steadily pushed my finger through.

I teased slowly, aware that I had used no lube but Harry didn't seem to be complaining forcing himself back on my hand and face as if in an internal battle on which way to push.

I circled again with my second finger before adding it to my first.

As I stretched him Harry became more erratic and I thought he was going to cry with pleasure when I hit that bundle of nerves deep inside him.

I didn't let up though, I just kept prodding until I thought Harry was going to beg for mercy. 

This spurred Harry's rhythm to increase as he bobbed erratically. 

Harry was the first to come undone as he teeth dragged off me as he shot a load straight into my awaiting mouth and he tightened around my fingers.

The feeling had me spinning as I swallowed and almost threw my head right back.

The taste and the noises Harry was making pushed me over the edge, making my own pace speed up, as I pulled Harry through his own high.

When the panting form both of us had stopped, though breath was still quite heavy, I looked down at Harry.

White liquid dribbled off his face and he seemed quite unashamed as he lifted a hand, dipping it into the white liquid before licking it off slowly.

"Oh you git."

I moaned low and loud before reaching over and licking and lapping up the stickiness on his face.

I then pulled Harry in for a kiss and he moaned as he clutched my head between his cupped hands.

In between the clashing of tongues and groans Harry breathed out "We taste so good together."

And that was enough to make me go for round 2, and 3.


	27. Letting off some steam

Louis' P.O.V.

I have never seen Harry wobble so much.

As he got out of bed to go to the bathroom, he didn't even try hide his limp.

I felt so bad. I followed him in and draped my arms around his waist and sighed "Babe, I'm sorry."

I kissed his shoulder as I continued to mumble apologises. "I'm not." Harry said in a low voice.

I stopped mid kiss hovering over his shoulder to consider what Harry had just said.

"But babe you look really sore. Your limp is terrible. No offense." I said in a low voice still sounding extremely sad and remorseful.

Harry snorted. "Dude I have never cum so hard and so many times in my life. Totally worth a little pain, plus the limp will go down a bit after a shower. Hot water always helps." 

"Whatever you say babe." I let go of his waist and spun him to place a chaste kiss on his lips lingering again trying to give him something else to focus on other then the pain that resulted in last night's activities.

I let go and let him get into the shower gingerly as I began to brush my teeth, something Harry had already done for himself.

After I had washed my face and pied, I placed a plastic bag thing over my cast and stepped into the shower as well.

Harry turned upon my entrance and smirked. "What's with the supermarket bag over your hand?" He chuckled at his own joke.

"Oi piss off! I'm not allowed get my cast wet and I want to give you head, so shut up and appreciate the gesture and stop mocking me." I said sassily but smiled throughout so Harry knew I wasn't mad.

"I knew I put up with you for a reason." Harry said before pulling me in, cupping my cheeks.

Our tongues played together for a few minutes, not even bothering with teasing before I stopped and began edging my way down further.

I made sure I bit and teased Harry's 4 nipples until they were all perky and Harry was a whimpering mess. "I love the way I can make you whimper and I haven't even touched you." I said lowly holding eye contact until I pointedly looked down to emphasise my point.

Harry couldn't even form a sentence just groaned in what seemed agreement.

I bit along the line of hair just under Harry's belly button and stopped just ghosting breath over the area before I kissed his thighs chastely.

I bit once before licking a long stripe on the underside.

Harry almost screamed in pleasure but settled for a string of loud and obscene curse words.

I circled the head before taking him in further and further until my nose bit the previously bitten and teased hair.

Harry began to rock slightly and I looked up at him, almost smirked and nodded my head slightly as I loosened the grip on his hips.

He went wide eyed realising what I was implying before catching up and rocking slowly, building up speed.

The prodding of the back of my throat made me moan and spread vibrations which had Harry rocking erratically.

Harry let out a final loud broken groan and stilled.

I closed my mouth as I enjoyed the feeling before detaching myself, when Harry was ready, standing to almost eye level (he is a lot taller then me), and swallowed holding eye contact before licking my lips and plunging my tongue into Harry's mouth.

Harry's knees wobbled as he tried to keep standing so I placed my good hand on his hip and stood between his legs, letting his legs bracket mine.

I smirked at the still panting heavily boy in front of me and said lowly in a cracked voice "Now we're even."

30 minutes later

Now clean, relaxed and dressed we headed down to the lunch room for breakfast.

Sunday breakfast always seemed really easy going so we got our meals easily and sat at our usual table.

About half way through our breakfast, coach came up behind us.

"Styles! Tomlinson! Training starts Tuesday and by training I mean extreme practice for the game next week so be prepared. I'm relying on you both."

He trudged away before Harry or I could get a word in and we just shot each other shrugs and went back to our food.

"*pant* *pant* ok *pant* Tommo drinking in *pant* Zayn's room tonight. Last party before coach drills our balls into the ground." Niall huffed out after running and slumping down at the table.

"Knowing these two, they would probably like coach to do that Nialler." Zayn said with a sarcastic smirk across his face.

"Don't worry Niall, we'll go but only if you save us a dance." Harry said winking making us all laugh, even Niall though he had a tinge of red appearing across his cheeks.

At the party

The party was pretty chilled, well for our school it was.

The craziest thing that had happened so far was some girl threw a jelly shot at her boyfriend, missed and had hit Stan right in the face. Which made me think I would die of laughter at the look on his face.

I mean we were only an hour in like so there is bound for more stuff to happen.

The music was loud and the drink was flowing as I felt a light buzz fuss my brain slightly.

Currently I was swaying slightly to the music as a girl was chatting away to me.

I smiled widely as she kept up with the banter and even threw back a few jabbing insults as jokes.

She was about my height, maybe a little shorter with brown hair and was wearing quite tight leggings.

"Babe your pants are tighter then mine!" She exclaimed laughing loudly throwing her head back.

"Hey, you haven't seen Harry's, I mean... you can see the outline of his non existent arse!" I made a shocked face for effect and she was again laughing wildly.

"Well I must say you definitely have an ass." She said.

"WHAT!!! Have you been looking!" I said mock horrified, looking behind me to gaze at my own ass, resembling a dog trying to catch it's tail, chuckling slightly as she scowled at me.

I felt arms drape around my waist and a head snuggle into my shoulder.

"Who could resit looking at that ass. It's so perky. I should bounce a coin on it and see what happens." Harry drifted his head to the side in thought at the last bit.

I barked out a laugh. "Awh babe you are a little tipsy, yeah?" 

Harry scrunched his nose and looked like a kid whose lollipop had been stolen. "No. I just had a few, now if you'll excuse us, girl who I recognise but can't place, Louis and I owe Niall a dance."

Harry yanked me back towards the couch of Zayn's dorm to where Niall was perched laughing uncontrollably.

"You seriously gonna do this Haz?" I asked smirking slightly.

"Ya you take front, I take back." Harry said giggling.

"Switching it up are we babe?" I said winking. Chuckling slightly at Harry's scoff.

Both of us walked side by side and stopped right in front of Niall.

"Hey Niall how drunk are you?" I asked.

He just laughed, a massive belly laugh. Harry and I exchanged a look before Harry said "Good, because you owe us a dance."

I yanked Niall off the couch as I dragged him to the dance floor, Harry holding Niall's other hand.

Niall looked extremely relaxed as I crowded him draping my arms around his waist as Harry did the same to his back.

I smirked at Niall as both Harry and I grinded into him, he threw his head back so his head was leaning on Harry's shoulder.

I leaned forward into the column of his neck and sucked and bit until I knew it would leave a mark.

I continued to roll into Niall and place butterfly kisses all over his skin.

As I sucked a particular hard mark into Niall, I looked up and held eye contact with Harry.

I could almost see Harry's eyes darkened as Niall started to moan louder as he rutted forward and backward seemingly lost in confusion in which was more pleasurable.

"Ok you have confused Niall enough, I need to talk to you Harry." Nick said as he pulled Harry from were he had latched to Niall. "You better take Niall, Liam, I think Louis would probably destroy him."

Niall almost whimpered at the loss of Harry and the thought of loss of me.

I smirked at him before leaning up into his ear. "Awh that's sad we have to be split up, but it's probably best, I was almost on my knees." I pecked just under his ear as Niall groaned loudly causing my grin to widen.

Liam scoffed and grabbed Niall letting him lean on him "I'm bringing Niall back to his dorm, later guys."

After about half an hour, I got worried/annoyed at the fact Harry hadn't returned.

I started to look around for him thinking that he must still be here, he would have told me if he was leaving.

I spotted him crowding a girl in the corner of the room and Nick close by eyeing them with a smirk on his face.

My blood felt as though it was boiling. 

I bunched my fists. I needed to hit something. I hit the closest thing to me, a wall.

My hand stung in pain, as I didn't even think about the fact that I may break a second arm punching things.

I tore my hand through my hair trying to ignore the throb building in my non cast hand.

"Lou? You ok?" 

I turned to see the girl I had been with earlier, Eleanor.

I smiled at her, dissolving some of the tension and anger from my face slightly. "Wanna dance?"

She smiled back but almost confused like. "Sure but are you sure you're ok?"

"Never better."

Eleanor draped her hands around my neck as we started to dance.

Within 5 minutes she had her tongue in my mouth as I sucked her tongue eagarly as I continued to seethe about Harry.

As I pulled back from Eleanor slightly, I caught Harry's eye. He looked fit to kill. I held his gaze, a blank expression on my face as I bent slightly to tug on Eleanor's skin below her ear.

"We should get out of here." I whispered as she immediately nodded.

I grabbed her hand and began pulling her towards the exit.

Harry stormed over and tugged me off her.

"What the hell Lou!" He yelled right in my face, crowding my space.

"SHUT UP!" I said drawn out. "Like you aren't doing the same thing!"

"What the hell are you talking about Louis?" Harry huffed.

"Am I'm just gonna go." Eleanor mumbled before slipping away. I felt sorry for her but I was just so angry at Harry, I was blinded by rage.

"You are such a hypocrite." I said straight into Harry's face.

"You're just a slut." Harry said right in my face, his voice dripping with venom, as he prodded my chest for effect.

I saw red. 

I lifted my already throbbing hand, which was bunched into a fist and struck.

When skin struck skin, Harry recoiled in pain and looked up in me in disbelief before he tackled me to the ground.

Before Harry could even strike, I flipped us.

"You little shit." I said as I began to hit Harry.

I was pulled off Harry, by arms that tugged at my waist. I flailed my arms and legs around trying to be released from the firm grip.

Nick had helped Harry up and was trying to calm him, while also trying to figure out what happened but Harry just stared me down.

"Go on LouBear, go back to being a whore, it's what you do best." Harry said with a cold smile.

My heart sank as I tried to keep myself from choking up. I released myself from Zayn's grip and stormed out of the room, slamming doors as I left.

Liam was the one who found me an hour later, crying my eyes out, as he had headed back to find me when Zayn texted him what happened.

As he stood over me, I gazed up eyes red rimmed. "Oh Lou."

He bent down and eloped me into a hug as he pulled me up and didn't leave go until he had lead us to his room.

"You can stay with me Lou." Liam said as he placed me onto a bed.

As he turned away from me, I whimpered. "Please Li.. *sniff* Can you.... just... stay with me." I managed to get out between sobs.

"No prob Lou." He said before he climbed into the bed with me as I drifted to sleep sniffling every so often.


	28. Training. Ignoring.

Louis' P.O.V.

The next morning I awoke to Liam shaking my slightly saying I needed to go back to my own room to get clothes and my school things and I should probably shower as it would make me feel a bit better.

I got up begrudingly and stole Liams' shower stuff and headed in for a shower.

As the warm water splashed down on me like a waterfall, I had to admit it made me feel slightly better.

My eyes seemed to almost relax as the water took away the strain crying had left on me.

As I dried off I thought about the mess I was currently in.

I had gotten jealous, I had used a girl, a sweet nice girl, to take revenge and/or forget about someone else and I had hit the person I called my best friend, repeatidily. 

Yet with all these facts the only thing that burned in my mind was Harry's cold words. "You're just a slut." 

It shouldn't hurt this much. I mean, I had been called it many times but in a joking way or by people who didn't really know me. It stung because Harry was the person who drapped his arms around me whenever we were close, the person who almost purrs when I run a hand through his hair, the person who looks like they want to shallow me whole and at other times keep me in their pocket.

But most importantly, the person I should have made my boyfriend.

Casual never would have worked for us in the long run. We both get too jealous.

I hung the towel around my waist, gathered my stuff and headed for my dorm room.

I opened the door quietly, dreading facing Harry but luck would have that he wasn't there, he was probably in the shower or had gone to breakfast already.

But what was there was Harry's stuff thrown around the room in what must have been rage as Harry was the neatest person I knew.

I gaped in shock before composing myself and changing into my clothes the upcoming school day.

When I had changed I pulled on my glasses not even bothering with contacts or even just looking in the mirror.

I gathered all my school books I needed and headed for some breakfast not giving the room a second glance as I closed the door behind me.

As I entered the lunchroom I noticed the sympathic and some confused looks that were thrown my way but I ignored them.

I fetched my food and sat at a table without as much as a 'hello' to my friends.

I ate in silence as the group quietened at my arrival but almost sensing the fact I just didn't want to talk they carried on talking but a little less happy then normal.

"Lou you alright?" Liam asked quietly when I was about half way through.

I met his gaze, nodded slightly and tried to smile failing slighty.

Liam patted my back and said "We're here for you if you need anything."

I flared my nostrols at that. "No one died." I grumbled out louder then expected as I leapt from my seat and dispoited my remaining food.

I whipped around straight into Harry who placed his arms around me to stop me falling.

I tore out of his grip muttering "Don't touch me. I don't need your help."

"Thought sluts liked to be touched." Harry said coldly.

I stopped dead. 

I raised a hand and saw him visably flinch but I didn't hit him.

I raised a finger, right up into his face and I seethed out "This slut doesn't like assholes like you anywhere near them."

I didn't wait for a response as I bolted out of the room leaving a deafening silence behind me.

I gathered my books for my first class and headed there already awaiting the final bell.

A few hours later

By the end of the day I was itching for class to be over.

I had survived but English had tested me.

Harry and I sit beside each other and you could feel the tension from a mile away.

We sat as far away from each other as possible and didn't speak a word to each other even when we were asked to work in pairs, we both continued to work alone.

I headed to the library, a place I didn't often venture to to do my homework.

Nowadays Harry and I would usually do our homework together but obviously that was out of the question.

I just wanted to be left alone so I took my ipod and spent the good part of 3 hours making my way through homework and even fitting some extra study in.

I deposited my books in my school locker and made my way to the locker room to fetch my training gear.

I needed to exercise. It always helped me think or forget.

When I was dripping in sweat, I showered leaving my filthy gear to be washed and headed for a late dinner thinking that I could possibly avoid Harry.

To my surprise Niall was there and I smiled at him as I sat down with my dinner.

"Why you here so late Nialler?" I asked.

"I had detention and wasn't allowed do homework in detention so I had to do that so I'm only eating now. I'm starving man." Niall explained.

"What you get detention for?" 

Niall smiled sheepishly. "Yelling at Harry and tackling him to the ground. I don't know how you always seem to get away with it."

I looked at him shocked then cleared my throat and muttered a "thanks."

"Anytime Tommo but just to let you know Haz is like quite cut up about you and him, he is lashing out at everyone. I don't think he meant what he said but he never should have spoken to you like that." Niall said solemnly.

"How do you think I feel? I can't even look at him without a lump building in my throat which seems to just turn into anger." I said quietly.

"Lou, yee really should just talk it out." 

"I know.... Can I stay at yours tonight though? I really can't face him now." I said twiddling my fork around my now empty plate.

"Sure." Niall said softly.

Next morning

Today I had no morning classes because I had to go to the hospital to get my cast taken off.

I also chose to get food on the way as Niall drove me to my appointment.

"Thanks for this Niall." I said as we were waiting for my name to be called in the waiting room.

"No bother kid. Besides I'm missing Geography. Man you're doing me the favour." Niall said earnestly causing me to chuckle.

Within a half hour my name had been called and the doctor proceeded in telling me that the cast was ready to come off.

I sat back in the chair as I awaited the doctor to come back with the cast saw.

The process was pretty easy and my arm was free within 20 minutes.

I wiggled my paler then normal fingers experimentally.

"Can I ask what happened your other hand?" The doctor asked indicating to my slightly purple left hand.

"Um...." Was all I said before Niall piped up with "He punched a wall, then a guy a few times but I wasn't there because I was passed out in my room." Niall had the most innocent smile on his face which cause me to laugh harder then normal.

"Do you mind if I take a look at it?" The doctor asked and I nodded.

He examined my hand almost massaging the bruises before saying "Nothing broken but I think you should maybe ice it and definitely stop punching things."

"Can't promise anything but I will ice it." With that we were left go with a few instructions on how to exercise my hand to regain it's former strength and to not push it.

We arrived back to school just as the final bell went, as Niall insisted we get lunch before returning.

Niall went to his room to get some stuff for training promising to meet me there as I headed straight for the locker room.

I stopped dead at the door as I heard voices.

"Harry you really need to cop on. You keep turning up with red eyes, so unless you have pink eye, I think you should just get over it and talk to Lou." A voice said, a voice I was pretty sure was Zayn's.

A grumbling noise sounded before Harry said "He won't even look at me! He didn't show up for class today so I definitely think he doesn't want to talk to me. I'm just so angry. He said that I was a hypocrite but I have no idea what I did and then I said.... that and..... Lou just looked so broken... I just want to take it back... but then as soon as I see him I see him with that girl and I flip... I just don't know what to do."

I turned back to just skip training altogether but Niall appeared behind me. 

"LOUIS!! C'mon training is this way! See if without a cast you can actually play at all!" Niall exclaimed before dragging me into the room.

I kept my head down as I pulled on my gear.

When I was finished I immediately stood up to make my way to the pitch when Harry asked "How's your hand?" quietly.

"What's it to you?" I said before exiting.

Throughout the training session, even though both Harry and I couldn't keep our eyes off each other, I refused to look him in the eye with anything other then a cold, hard stare.

It was like before we were friends. Insults shouted, balls kicked a little too hard and aim 'slightly' off so private parts were injured.

It wasn't until Harry was clutching himself on the ground that Zayn called me on it.

"Lou What is the deal?" He asked slightly irritated. "Because I really want to win this weekend and we all know OUR captains work better together."

"I dunno why you're asking me, I'm just a slut." I said pointingly staring Harry down.

"Ya Zayn you're more likely to get a disease then a intelligent answer for Him." Harry muttered.

I lunged at him before anyone could even anticipate it.

I didn't care that coach could catch us or that I could further injure myself.

All I cared about was hurting Harry.

I punched at least 3 times making contact with Harry before I was pulled off him.

I was breathless and still wanting the taste of Harry's blood as Liam secured his arms around my waist in a death grip.

Zayn only lifted a leg over Harry, which seemed enough to not make Harry carry out a rebuttal.

"I'm sick of this." Was all I said before I freed myself from Liam's hold and went to work on my individual fitness.

Harry went to his goals as Zayn practiced on him as I continued to run and stretch until I was dripping in sweat and my legs had started to wobble.

Coach didn't say a word to either of us but we both got warning glares as we exited the field, as far away from each other as possible, and headed towards the locker room.

I took longer then usual showering, relishing how the water relaxed my back muscles and I felt a bit of stress leave my body.

As soon as I was dressed and had been feed, I headed back to my own dorm room.

Harry looked up as I entered obviously confused but I ignored this as I plonked down in my bed and let sleep take over.

This continued to be the case for about 3 days.

I got up. I ate. I laughed, chatted. trained hard and got along with everyone and ignored Harry completely.

I tried to ignore the building hurt look in his eyes that grew every time I gave Harry a disinterested look.

Running to my room on the 3rd day, I arrived early back to the dorm because I had forgotten my phone so as I reached for the door knob feeling annoyed at myself, I stopped as I heard a sniffing noise.

Scrunching my eyes together, I leaned forward to listen.

"Mum... I really don't know what to do... I just miss him...." A broken sobbing voice grumbled out.

My heart clenched as it dawned on me that Harry was the owner of said voice.

Tears brimmed my eyes as I opened the door just as Harry said. "bye. ya thanks mum. love you."

Harry looked up at the sound of my entrance, his face was contorted into one I had never seen before. It was filled with pain and sadness and my heart ached at the sight.

Harry opened his mouth to say something but the words got stuck in his throat as I all but ran at him, lips crashing together as one of my hands went to cradle his neck the other tugging at his shirt for dear life.

A surprised whimper left Harry's mouth before he returned the kiss.

What should have been a sweet kiss turned into nothing but teeth and tongue remotely quickly as Harry's hands gripped my ass and fondled as if he hadn't done it in years, and never wanted to forget the shape.

As I pulled back I noticed I had straddled Harry without even second guessing.

We looked at each other disbelieving for about 30 seconds, eyes roaming each other's faces before I burst into tears.

I sobbed into Harry's neck and let out murmurs of "I'm sorry's" and "I was jealous." and "I didn't mean to."

It took me awhile to stop but when I pulled back and looked into Harry's own red rimmed eyes that probably mirrored mine, I just pecked his lips chastely.

I composed myself realising that I had cried into a guys arms after fighting with them, ignoring them for days then kissing them and all without properly explaining myself.

Clearing my throat I said. "At the party.. I um.. got jealous and not the good kind.. when I was you with some girl and Nick was looking on smugly like it was his plan and..." 

I was cut off by a sweet kiss. "Lou you're rambling. Get to the point." 

"Ya.. well... so I used Eleanor to make you jealous.. which didn't help... as I think you already know..." I trailed off trying not to look Harry directly in the eye.

Harry squeezed my ass, gaining my attention and then said. "Ok Lou. I'm sorry for um calling you um.."

"I forgive you." I cut him off.

We smiled stupidly at each other for longer then I will ever admit before kissing each other again, smiles never leaving our lips.

About half an hour later Harry broke us apart for air mainly and then said "I kinda still need to eat."

"What am I not tasty enough." rolling my hips down for effect.

"Actual food Lou." As he squeezed my ass one last time before rolling me off of him.

"Fine. I've already eaten but meet in the lounge in an hour?"

"Sounds good." Harry pecked me on the lips before smiling broadly and leaving the room.

I called my mum and spent the entire phone call smiling before checking the time and then heading to the lounge.

I had my glasses on and was reading an assigned book so I didn't notice Harry walking in.

When I looked up I saw Harry gaping at me. I cocked an eyebrow at him in question.

"I fucking love you in glasses." 

Was all he said before he all but mounted me and tangled our tongues together.

He was already bucking hips, not the slightest bit concerned with the dozen or so confused glances in our direction or the gasps at what we were doing semi publicly.

It wasn't until we heard Zayn all but yell "Thank the fucking lord." that we even let go to breathe.


	29. Make up

Louis' P.O.V.

I laughed loudly as I peered around Harry to look at Zayn.

I flashed him a cheeky smile before sticking my tongue out at him, before nearly choking as Harry just lunged forward and sucked it straight into his mouth.

I pushed him off laughing louder as I protested his attempts to capture my tongue again.

"Harry you're such a weirdo!" I chuckled while batting his chest as he bobbed his head in again and again in attempts to reclaim my tongue.

"C'mon your tongue is right there, how can I control myself." He said simply with a smirk.

Zayn snorted. "I think I'm going to have to warn the guys yee two are back doing what yee normally do because they certainly don't want to be witness to this disgustingly cute yet somewhat traumatic scene before me without proper warning." 

Harry widened his eyes as he whipped around to face Zayn and said "Don't tell, let's make it a surprise! It would be way funnier!"

He clapped his hands excitedly as he bounced on my lap like a happy child.

I groaned and placed my hands on his waist. "Stop. You're making me hard and that isn't something I think that second year who is looking rather uncomfortable over there really wants to see."

Harry smiled cheekily. "Everyone wants to see that Lou." as he continued to bounce on my lap, but this time with more intention as he circled his hips a bit and ground down sharply every so often.

I gripped tighter on his waist. "Just tell me you're plan for the others?"

He stalled his movements and looked at me pensively.

"Simple you two start another fight and then just randomly attacking each others faces with your tongues." Zayn said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And of course I'll use my amazing acting skills to help keep up the charade but you better do it quick because gossip spreads fast and the news you two are back sucking faces and other areas will spread extremely fast."

"Heeeyyyy that was crude! We haven't sucked anything else... yet" Harry whined.

I smiled mischievously at Harry and wiggled my eyebrows at his suggestion.

"You know it's the truth why deny it! C'mon come to Niall's room. I think most of the guys are hanging out there but enter separately." Zayn suggested.

Harry darted off my lap and held his hands in front of my face to help my get up as well.

"Ok I get it, maybe I go first and you come in like 5 minutes later and we start fighting about...." I trailed off trying to come up with something fight worth.

"There's no room on the couch and you won't budge up?" Zayn suggested.

"Yeah good one. Then I could just climb into your lap and just start arguing into your face." 

I smiled as I strode ahead with Zayn and left Harry with one last kiss before making our way to Niall's room.

We were met with various greetings and Zayn made sure me and him claimed the couch along with Liam.

Harry practically strutted in about 3 minutes later and I had to stiffle a laugh at the ridiculous look he purposely gave me.

He made his rounds around the room before he stood in front of me and said in an almost dead voice "Move."

I grimaced at the sight of him and said simply "The floor is good enough for you."

Zayn huffed out a "Louis just move over."

"No I won't princess over here can sit somewhere else!" I exclaimed throwing Zayn my best writhing look.

"Princess! Ya right Louis speak for yourself! Just move!" Harry exclaimed.

"Piss off Styles." I said looking him dead in the eyes trying to muster as much coldness into my speech.

"Right so." Harry said before plonking onto my lap earning a groan in protest.

I flared my arms around trying unsuccessfully to get Harry off my lap (we had to make it look convincing), finally Harry fell off my lap but pulled me to the floor with him.

I tried to escape from Harry's hold but he just flipped us and darted for the couch.

I scampered up and scowled at him. "You Shit! I was sitting there!"

"Now I am so deal with it." Harry replied.

I huffed before smirking and dropping straight down on Harry making him groan out in wither pain or pleasure I wasn't really sure.

We caught eye contact. Harry grabbed me by the collar and slammed our lips together.

We kissed feverishly as we heard nothing but our own shortness of breath and the odd groan as the room was shunned into silence.

I pulled back as if I protested but then looked at Harry's face and couldn't hold up the facade any longer and lunged back down tugging at his hair causing a moan that rippled throughout the room.

I began to grind down into Harry's lap as he met my thrusts rhythmically.

It seemed then I decided that I didn't even want to stay to gauge the reaction of our friends, we would see them some other time as I climbed off Harry's lap, never breaking the kiss (well more like tongue battle) and tugged him along out of the room.

When we were about 10 metres away I distantly heard someone mutter "What the fuck just happened?" and the murmurs in the room grew and grew. We continued to hear a slight buzz of noise from Niall's room all the way to our own dorm.

Slamming the door behind us we both began shedding each other's clothes until the only thing that separated full skin on skin was Harry's boxers.

We finally broke the kiss to pull up for air and fully check each other out.

I drank in the sight before me as Harry seemed to do the same, his eyes seeming to fill with lust.

Grabbing him roughly I shoved him unto one of the beds as I climbed on top of him.

We reattached our lips briefly before I began placing chaste kisses and bites lower and lower.

Squirming below me Harry seemed to have gotten louder and louder from our time apart as he fisted the sheets.

I looked up at him innocently, batting my eyelashes before ripping the boxers down with my teeth.

Harry gulped and groaned as he tried to keep still as I kissed his head softly before licking a long stripe along him.

As I took him further and further in Harry stopped even trying to conceal his noises and tried to keep his attention on keeping his hips still.

I pulled off just as Harry seemed to be on the edge and said "You can fuck my mouth if you want."

Harry's head lolled back in pleasure and he took a minute to regain himself enough to nod his head weakly in answer.

I repositioned myself so I was lying on my back about halfway down the bed as Harry shakily hovered over me.

His hips started off stuttering slightly and slowly but as I raised a hand to fondle him, he picked up his pace.

Harry was full on screaming when he came and it was the single hottest thing that has ever happened to me and I couldn't help but reach down and reach my own high without stopping the movements with my mouth as I greedily swallowed.

About 2 minutes later while we both were still panting heavily, I noticed the wetness on my stomach and teasing a finger through it, then looking Harry dead in the eyes before licking my fingers clean.

Harry pounced on me again, tongue added rather quickly.

After 10 minutes of heavy kissing Harry pulled away.

He ran a hand down my chest teasing slightly before circling one of my hip bones.

Biting my ear slightly Harry whispered "My Lou Lou is already hard again for me."

I smirked slightly and pushed him off before climbing between his legs, becoming the dominant one once more.

Spreading his legs wider in expedience, Harry had to close his eyes briefly.

I waited patiently for him to meet my gaze again before disappearing between his legs.

Moans echoed throughout the room as Harry squirmed and thrashed, fisting the sheets once more.

Circling him I felt him clench as I licked him open feeling him relaxing and getting looser.

Soon enough I was able to prod my tongue through and bury myself deeper and deeper.

When I was nearly certain Harry couldn't take anymore, I removed myself gazing at him as he stared back, sweat dripping off him.

I wiped the back of my hand across my face and said "Think you can take it?"

"YES!! NOW!!" Harry half screamed, half moaned.

I scrambled and readied myself before easing in slowly.

Harry seemed to get frustrated as he all but slammed himself down and I had to shut my eyes tight, as I was overcome with pleasure.

We built a steady rhythm until Harry was pushed over the edge, virtually screaming and I soon followed overwhelmed by the feeling.

Panting slightly I pulled out gently and went to find something to clean us up with before settling in tucking into Harry's side and drifting to sleep.

The next morning I awoke feeling happier then I had in days and snuggling into Harry, who just mumbled in his sleep, scrunching his nose and holding me tighter.

I sighed as I realised we did indeed have to get up for school and tried to untuck myself from Harry's side.

He reached out for air, resembling a kitten or something and seemed to whine in disappointment when his arms gave up, fisting the sheets instead.

I was showered and dressed by the time Harry blinked an eye open.

"Looooouuuu! Come baaaaaack!! I want cuddles." He croaked out.

"Babe if you don't get up soon you won't get any breakfast. You know how cranky I get with no food so I am off." I ran a hand through his hair as he purred (he really is like a kitten.) and placed a gentle kiss on his nose.

I had opened the door a small bit before I heard another "Looouuu."

"What Harry?" I asked with a sigh.

"Your arse looks great by the way." and a chuckle was all the response I got as I left the room and headed to the lunch room.

With my breakfast in hand I sat down with my friends, smiling at them brightly before eating.

It wasn't until I looked up while drinking my orange juice that I noticed some of them smirking at me.

"Well boys, lets have it." I said chuckling a bit.

"No we are gonna wait till Harry arrives to chat to you." Zayn said with a smug look.

"Okay...... Niall did you finish that English Essay?" I asked trying to add some normal conversation back into the mix.

Liam, Niall and I all chatted until Zayn exclaimed "Awh damn he can walk!"

Nick smiled brightly "Yes you owe me 10 pounds!"

Zayn scrunched his face together. "Not unless his voice is gone Grimshaw!"

Harry sauntered over, placing his food down before saying "Gentlemen... Ladies, How are you this fine morning."

"Oh dear god, they may not smell of sex but they are definitely giving out the 'I just got laid, repeat-idly' vibe." Stan sighed.

"Plus the fact your entire floor was complaining about the level of noise coming from your room last night. I mean I was talking to Jenny, you know the one who lives like directly across from yee and she said yee were at it for hours." Jessie said chuckling.

I put on an expression of mock disbelief "I'll have you know, both Harolds and my own virtue is still intact and will be until we are of a proper age."

A ripple of laughter went around the table as Harry smacked the back of my head muttering "Knobhead."

I grinned cheekily, not even bothered by the assault and sat back waiting and chatting while Harry finished his breakfast.

When he had finished, we disposed of our rubbish and Harry looped an arm around my waist before us both heading to class, parting with a simple kiss.


	30. Final match.

Louis' P.O.V.

The rest of the week flew by filled with school and training.

Well that and everything really as it was before with Harry.

Before anyone could really comprehend, it was the morning of the final.

I awoke with arms draped across my waist and Harry's face snuggled into my back just below my neck.

I smiled with my eyes still closed, thinking about the previous night.

Last night I was sitting on the couch waiting for Harry to be finished studying in the library.

I was perched with my legs under my bum and I had my glasses on reading the latest book from English lit.

Reading always helped relaxed me before a big game so when Harry plonked himself next to me he just snuggled in, smushing his nose into my side before keeping his head in my lap.

Harry seemed to just to watch the tv which I had ignored until now but he didn't have a book so I just put an arm around him and continued reading.

"Awhhhh what no why are yee so cute?" 

Harry and I looked up to see a group of girls just staring at us.

"Am... hello?" Harry said raising his head a little from the lap.

They just waved and ran away giggling.

Harry and I looked at each other and it took about 10 seconds before we burst into side splitting laughter.

When we calmed down we noticed that a fair few people were just staring at us.

This set us off again which made some people send us dirty looks.

When we got back to the run, we were panting feeling a bit breathless so we just got ready for bed and kissed lazily for awhile before drifting off to sleep.

I opened my eyes as I continued smiling at the memory.

I rolled out of Harry's grasp gently but he still managed to look extremely sad in his sleep as he felt out for me.

I kissed him gently on the nose which stirred him awake.

He looked at me groggily as if trying to piece together what was going on.

"I need a shower and to eat before the game. So do you by the way so get up you lazy arse." I said in a kind of fond voice.

Harry mumbled back at me so I just left him there as I went to the shower letting it relax me.

When I left the shower feeling lighter, more relaxed and without much tension I came back into the room nearly dripping wet because I really wasn't that bothered with drying off.

I smirked at the still sleeping Harry all tucked into bed.

Smushing my dripping wet hair into his face as I yelled "STOP BEING A BURRITO WE NEED FOOD!!" 

Harry fell out of bed in surprise dragging me with him but I couldn't help but laugh loudly as he grumbled beneath me pawing at the chest to get me off of him.

"Harold" I said placing my hands under my chin. "We must get up now as today we play a game which if we win we get a metal cup, that we will put much beer into." I smiled wider when I noticed Harry was still giving me an evil look.

Harry pushed me off with a scoff and headed to the bathroom.

He emerged again about 10 minutes later and pulled me out the door with him.

The hype was building up. You could feel it in the air.

When we were all in the locker room.

The consternation on everyone's faces left a tense atmosphere.

Everyone was silent as I tied my boots and the coach walked in.

"Boys today is what we have been working towards. We are not going to stand by and lose it at the last hurdle. We will play our hardest and throw everything we have at our enemies because that's what our opposition is. Enemies. The only thing standing in our way. We are gonna go out there and show them just how talented, fierce some and determined we are to winning. Now go out there and PLAY LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDED ON IT!"

An uproar sounded from all the players as we marched out to the pitch.

An explosion of sound hit as soon as the crowd saw us.

We shook the other team's captain's hand and we won the coin toss.

The whistle blew and I zoned in.

I felt numb and by the time half time came it was still scoreless.

I felt like hitting somethings just to shake myself out of this.

So I did exactly that drawing all the attention of my teammates.

"Guys We are not playing to out best. Our best is twenty times better then that team could ever hope to play at! They think that because we haven't scored yet that we will just give up and sit back and wait to the last second. I'm telling you now that we will go out there and play to that last second. We will run our feet into the ground. We will make them work until they're nothing but pools of sweat and tears. PULL YOURSELVES TOGETHER! WE CAN DO THIS!"

Harry took over then.

"One half down. Only one more to prove we truly deserve to be called champions. One half between going down in history of this school. One half before people talk about the team that brought home the cup. Won it all. I don't think we will win. I know we will because look around,this team cannot get better. We play as a team and today wither we win or lose we are winners just for coming this far. But lads, I believe we can win. Who's with me?"

The shouts were deafening as the team felt as a whole unit uplifted and ready to kick some arse.

We worked together and in the 68th minute a cross field kick from Niall was taken by me, crossed in then headed in Zayn.

An uproar sounded.

"Focus! The match isn't over." Was heard from the sideline.

We reformed our shape and held our ground.

Until the other team intercepted the ball taking a shot that Harry had no chance of saving, but did.

While trying to stop the other team take the header, Stan had been elbowed into the ribs and fell to the ground in a massive heap.

He took awhile to get back up but all while this happened the other team had scored, the referee not seeming to notice Stan's injuries.

Harry couldn't save the corner kick in, followed by the header.

Stan was limping as he walked away from the goals to take up his position again.

The referee blew his whistle at the end of the match.

One goal a piece.

Penalties.

We formed a circle in the middle of pitch a little bit away from the other team.

The order from our team was Me, Stan, Zayn, Niall,and then Liam.

"Boys Stan you took a bad hit and I don't think he should be put under the pressure to take a penalty when he isn't at his best, but it up to you guys."

We all looked at each each other.

I felt I had to take control as Harry still had his head down, obviously still gutted about leaving a goal in.

"Just everyone move up one, Coach who will take the last one. I'm willing to if you want but someone will have to go first in my place."

Coach seemed to mull this idea over before saying. "No, you go first and put pressure on the opposition. Harry you willing to take the last penalty?"

Harry looked up from where he had been looking at his feet. "Am.. I dunno.. I mean I've practiced but like I'm in the goals and if I screw up that and the shot there's no way we will win." 

I shook my head instantly and closed the distance between myself and Harry and clasped his shoulders.

"Harry you can do it. You are a brilliant keeper and just think of the reward I'll give you if you score." I whispered the last bit leaning in and causing Harry to shiver a small bit before I pulled back winking slyly at him.

We formed a group huddle giving each other words encouragement before Harry took his spot in the goals.

The first player on the other team took his spot in front of the goals. 

Harry dived correctly and the ball reflected off him causing both an echo of cheers and groans.

Then I stood up to the spot in front of the opposing goal keeper.

He was mouthing the words "miss, miss, miss." over and over again.

I smirked at him and winked before I took two deep breaths before stepping back and then surging forward.

The sound of my boot striking the ball then the crisp sound of it hitting the hit was heard before the crowd roared.

My teammates slapped me on the back before turning back watching the second player take on Harry.

I squeezed my eyes shut as I saw the ball hit the back of the net as Harry missed it by inches.

"Hard luck Haz, Nice dive though," I said squeezing his sides as he returned as Zayn stepped up.

I clenched my fists in frustration as Zayn's shot was saved and I tried not to let my emotions show instead patting Zayn on the back after almost dropping to his knees in dismay.

Harry stepped into goals again, this time saving the shot and returning a little more relaxed.

Niall's shot sailed right past the goal keeper and the team was getting more and more antsy as the final shots came closer and closer.

Harry saved the next one as gripped the ball tightly before letting go, rolling it back to the referee and jogging back to our huddle.

Liam's shot hit the crossbar and had his rebound saved.

Liam was seething when he returned, pacing slightly.

He stopped as he turned again to watch Harry jump up and down slightly in goals.

The bulky lad who took his place in front of Harry mumbled something before taking his shot which left Harry dumbfounded for a second before springing into action. It was too late though as the ball skimmed his fingertips and sailed in.

Harry retrieved the ball and slammed it down in frustration.

I sprinted up to him.

He was seething, mumbling under his breath.

I hooked a finger under his chin, making eye contact before saying "Whatever he said forget it. You can do this and if you do I'll give you a prize." I smirked and he returned it,

Harry visibly relaxed as he readied himself.

Taking a step back before just flaking the ball.

The sheer power behind the kick made it hit the back of the net and the whole pitch erupted with roars.

Harry turned around, the biggest smile on his face, opening his arms wide.

The whole team seemed to jump on top of him.

There was tears and massive smiles along with a lot of shouts.

It took about ten minutes for the referee to calm us down enough to have a medal and cup presentation. 

Harry and I shook the other team captains hand before our team was called up one by one to receive their medals.

Harry and I were last as Captains and we raised the cup together smiling from ear to ear.

A mike was thrust in our direction and we were directed (demanded by the endless shouts of "speech, speech, speech") to take turns speaking into the mike.

Harry went first as I passed it to him. "Am.. I truly can't believe how far we have come. I have never met such a dedicated bunch of lads and I cannot express how much I love each and every one of you." Harry's eyes lingered on mine as he spoke. "This year has been one of the best both on and off the field. I want to say thanks to our opposition for the excellent game and thanks to our coach for making us be a better team, and well people in general even if you are a little bit of a slave driver." Harry winked at coach earning a round of laughter. "I'm going to hand this over to Tommo before I either drop it or start crying." 

I smiled brightly as I was handed the mike. "HELLO!! Oh look Harry didn't break it. This cup is such an honor to receive not only because we worked hard to even qualify but because we worked through thick and thin to stay as a team and develop as a team. I want to thank everyone who is part of our team from the people who set up the side line flags to the water boys to the crowd. Everyone has played a major role in helping us get to this stage and it's a huge bonus to win this. I especially want to thank Coach, as Harry said, he has made us both a better team and people. I mean Harry used to be so annoying right?" I smiled cheekily as a round of laughter erupted. "Now I hope you can all not judge me as I get soppy as I ask Harold here to do our hug as we have not in fact celebrated Harry's goal properly.

I handed the mic to the nearest person as Harry and I stood about five meters away from each other but this time Harry jumped into my arms.

I snuggled into his neck before Harry extended his neck a bit to reach my ear and whispering "Does this mean I can be your boyfriend as my prize?" 

I didn't know I could smile wider as I felt my eyes crinkle before I whispered back "As long I get to top tonight." And winking crudely at him as we both erupted into mad laughter.


End file.
